


loveABOund.com

by Dreamcatcher3



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha Percival (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Harry Hart, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Daddy Kink, Dom Merlin (Kingsman), Dom Percival (Kingsman), Dom/sub, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, Omega Merlin (Kingsman), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pet Play, Spanking, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Sub Harry Hart, Switch Harry Hart, Switch Percival (Kingsman), Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 51,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3
Summary: Merlin is an omega who never felt the need to act like one or take up the "dutiful omega", right down to the fact he tops.Because of this, he's only had a handful of relationships and one night stands.Harry, best friend as he is, convinces him to join a dating site that caters to the "non-standard" relationships types. On there he meets an alpha, and builds a friendship - and maybe something more.In real life, duties as Merlin and friendship with Eggsy brings him closer to the young alpha, and his heart yearns for the agent.Percival and Harry are along for the ride, having their own fun, and throwing obstacles in their Merlin and Eggsy's way (meant with good intentions of course).What is Merlin to do?
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Percival, Merlin & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin & Percival (Kingsman), Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 153
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin doesn't understand how he keeps letting Harry talk him into things even after decades of friendship, and yet here he is once again doing what Harry wanted.

"It's a good thing this isn't a problem with missions," the quartermaster mumbles as he goes about setting up a dating profile. "Man would spend all Kingsman money on suits and booze."

**loveABOund.com**

**The site for those looking for love outside the traditional.**

How his friend had found the site was beyond him, but after looking around the site and using his own skills to investigate further, Merlin couldn't help but agree that this would be a good idea, even if it leads to nothing in the long run. 

_ "A short romance is better than nothing, Hamish." Harry tells him as he makes himself a martini. "If nothing else, you can see you are not alone in the world. That others like non-traditional roles too." _

_ "What do I need romance for? And I have you as a friend as well as Eggsy. Can't really handle much more." Merlin grins, loving that to tease his two closest friends at every chance he got. Especially since he knew that both have likely cut years off his life with the stunts they like to pull on missions.  _

_ "I doubt anyone would be to our caliber. We are quite a special pair." He drinks his martini as pompously as he can and makes his way over the armchair so often claimed by him, that the beta's scent clung as if a part of the very fabric itself. "I bet if this site had existed sooner, I would have met Percival long before Kingsman." _

_ "Ah yes, your Daddy." Merlin enjoys the flush tinting his friends cheek; it wasn't easy to get one over on Harry, but referring to Percival as such was a sure fire way to do so. "And does Daddy know you were poking around on the web for unsavory things?" _

_ His friend snaps at that. "It's not unsavory. He also helped me find it. We both know how lonely you've been. You practically live here." Harry gestures to Merlin's office. "Barely even go around HQ unless for meetings or to torment agents and trainees." _

_ "When do I have time for anything else? Between the training for a new Degore, practically constant missions, building new tech including the beaut of an eye you have there, when can I ever really leave here?" _

_ Harry reaches over, gently placing a hand on Merlin's arm. "Exactly. When do you let yourself be Hamish?"  _

The sad look his friend of twenty-five years gave him is probably what did him in now that he thinks about it. So here he was, three days later and at two in the morning setting up an account and trying to parse his way through what information he could actually share without risking his job.

**Username: TechMage**

**Age: 48**

**Gender: Male**

**Secondary gender: Omega.**

**Profile pic:**

**Likes:**

**Country music**

**Cats and dogs**

**Tech**

**Books - currently reading The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes**

**Scotch**

**Classic movies**

**Dislikes:**

**Rap music**

**Clinginess when done excessively**

**People that think they are the one to "show me the light". I like what I like.**

**Those who believe they are better than others.**

**Preferences:**

**Alphas, betas. Either male or female**

**About me:**

**I may be an omega, but I am definitely not traditional. I will not be the one slaving to cook for a mate and keep a home while watching the children.**

**I am an omega who likes to top.**

**I fill the "traditional" alpha role if that helps understanding.**

**I also have a very demanding job that can keep me late at night, and even work for days on end. I won't be available all the time, but I do try to be considerate and make my partner feel cherished.**

**Kinks:**

**That can be discussed privately at a later date.**


	2. Chapter 2

To say he was surprised when his private tablet notified him of several emails from the site was an understatement. It had only been five hours since he even set his profile up.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he pulls himself off his cot to head for his private bathroom; he will deal with everything after a good shower and some breakfast. And maybe another chat with Harry.

However, even as he set about his morning routine, his thoughts kept wandering back to the notifications - 22 messages from loveABOund. It just wasn't believable to him that an abnormal and old omega could get that much attention, even if some of it was dick pics and messages about how wrong he is for being how he is.

After getting dressed, the quartermaster uses the private communicator in his glasses to ring his oldest friend.

"Hamish, good morning." Percival greets him instead when the call is answered.

"Morning, Jack. Am I interrupting?" 

"Not really. Harry was a bad boy last night and this morning so he is currently standing in the corner with a very red bum." He knew the word choice was for Harry's ears and embarrassment and could only nod along. Harry may be his best mate, but the other agent and him had similar taste on some things which included punishing unruly subs.

Percival clears his throat. "Now as this is a private comm, I assume this is a personal matter?" 

"Yes. I joined that site and have already had my inbox flooding."

"Congrats. Bring it up to the Arthur apartment suite and we can go through them together."

"Are you sure?" He had to ask but was already going for his tablet and heading out.

"Yes. I will order breakfast to be sent up. In turn we will discuss my naughty boy and help me decide if he needs more incentive to be good today."

_ What a wicked man _ . 

Merlin grins. "Of course."

*******

When he slips into the room, his eyes scan the room and notes only Percival who is sitting at the dining table drinking tea. 

"He's in the bedroom at the moment." Nothing escaped the sniper's sight. "While I do not mind you knowing and seeing, I will not allow others to. As Arthur he is to be revered, and as Harry, respected."

"Understandable."

"Of course, once breakfast is delivered he will be joining us for it before his punishment continues." The alpha makes the tech wizard his tea and the two sit in silence as they let the warmth fill their body. "He thought he could use bad language and tell his Daddy what to do. Even after I gave him chances to fix that attitude."

"Is he having an off day?"

"Perhaps. I know he has to meet with MI-6 later, and I think having to play nice with them is making him act out in the only way he can."

"They are a bunch of pricks. Wish we didn't have to deal with them at all."

"Agreed. But we all must learn to play together or we might not get so lucky again as we did in Kentucky." 

"Jack….." Harry's death fucked so many of them over, but thankfully Statesman had been able to reach him quickly enough to save him and one of their techs had been a former Kingsman and had recognized Harry. It still took a few months for the man to be well enough to come home and only Merlin had known due to all the red tape and secrecy as he was acting Arthur. Now they were working on bringing down the separating walls so secrecy like that wouldn't be a problem again.

"I don't blame you. Never did. I just refuse to sit idly by and let it happen again. So if a red bottom is what he needs to be the best Arthur he can be today, then that is what I'll give him."

"Maybe you need to plug him. Give him something else to focus on. Stake your claim too."

"Good idea, my friend." The man heads over to open the door and pulls a loaded cart in when he is notified of a staff member's arrival at the door. The scent of delicious food quickly fills the room. "You may come join us." He sets the table as Harry joins them, his lower half on display for all to see. 

"Hi Hamish."

"Hi Harry." 

"Hamish is here to discuss the site and the messages he got, but naughty little boys do not get to be a part of it. They just sit quietly and eat their food."

"Yes Daddy." Harry pouts but nods his head; he wanted to help but knew now wasn't the time to push.

"And if they finish quickly, what do they do?"

Harry blushes and ducks his head, letting Merlin know exactly what was going on.

"What do naughty boys who use bad language do when they are done, pet?"

"They nurse on Daddy's cock." The answer was quiet but clear.

"Good." Satisfied, Percival takes his seat again and the three enjoy their meal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival took over this chapter and said this is what was going to happen. 😅


	3. Chapter 3

After the meal, the three moved to the sitting area, but not before the sniper took Merlin's suggestion to heart and put a specially made plug in Harry. It had been designed to be identical to the first few inches of Pervical's cock, and out of silicone to allow it to bend a little and warm up easily. They had chosen not to do the full length because it wouldn't be comfortable for long wear and otherwise would hinder movement too much which could mean death to an agent otherwise. But it was enough to make Harry constantly aware of it and a bit on the edge of arousal.

"Show me the messages," Percival holds his hand out, his other petting Harry's head as he kneels between his legs, mouth wrapped around the man's cock.

Checking the tablet, he sees he has received more notifications in the past hour and decides to log into the site before passing it over. "I haven't looked at any of them."

"Good. I will delete the messages unsuitable and block the users. You do not need to deal with the trash."

It took a few minutes, leaving Merlin to watch the beta suckling off the alpha, and longing to experience something similar soon.

_ I hate that they were right that I'm lonely. Lonely enough to envy them. _

_ Not like I want a baby boy and to be a daddy………..right? _

It was one of those things that depended on the partner, he guessed. He was pretty flexible on things, and had enjoyed something with one person and not the next. The only were a few things he was firm on: 1) he will not ever take a dick in the arse, 2) he will not be submissive. After that everything was based on his partner.

"Done." The tablet was handed back and he could see his messages were down to 21. Not bad considering. "Some are dullards though."

"How many were there?"

"Thirty three. Minus the ones asking for a profile pic. Deleted them too because if they need a picture to just chat with someone, well they are just not worth the time."

"Agreed." Merlin zones out enough to let the two have their private moment, only staying aware enough in case he was needed, and goes through the messages. He decides to delete the ones that only say hello or some variant of it - it wasn't his job to get a conversation going if he wasn't the one to initiate it. That only was okay for people he was already familiar with.

_ From: deAnelf _

_ Hi there, _

_ Noticed your profile and found it interesting. ;) _

Probably looking just for sex. Try something out once just for the fun of it. They were going into the delete and block group.

_ From: loveofmusic _

_ Hi! It is so rare to find someone in London that likes country music! At least it is for me. What's your favorite song? _

He smiles when he reads it, knowing just how rare it was to find someone that shares his taste in music.

_ From: pOt_Of_gOld _

_ Wow! To find another omega that likes to top! I know your preference says alpha and beta, but my partner and I found it refreshing and would like to at least be friends. We are an omega pair ourselves, and looking for a third. But again, aiming for friends. We respect your choices. _

Not his interest, but it would be nice to talk to fellow omegas that share his topping preference.

_ From: FlowersBeauty _

_ Hi, um I am not used to doing this, but your profile was really interesting and I couldn't go without messaging you. I am an alpha but have never fallen into the role. I am not a top or dom or whatever. That isn't me and never will be. _

_ Not really sure what else to say……...hope you have a good day. _

Oh! Now that was interesting. Of course he knew it could be just someone playing with him. Or a gentle alpha who didn't want control but still wanted to play the pitcher role. There were many possibilities but at least this person was worth checking out.

_ From: Betatech _

_ Hello. Love to talk about a good scotch with yah. Maybe over a scotch one day. ;) _

_ My favorite is a blended malt scotch. _

Merlin preferred a single malt scotch, and was willing to debate types and brands any given day. He wasn't as bad as Harry with his martinis, but well, they've been friends this long for reasons and one reason involved their dedication to a good drink.

_ From:SwitchBaser _

_ I am a switch beta male, and have a female omega. Our relationship is an open one, and found your profile nice. _

_ If you are open to a poly-v relationship, please do message back. _

That was respectful and honest, but he wasn't sure about an open relationship. He knew he could be possessive and so he was not sure if he could share like that when all three were not together.

_ From: FlowerAlpha  _

_ Hi there. I am a home alpha type. I prefer the "traditional" omega role for myself. It makes me a joke to my friends, and definitely cannot let it be known at work. _

_ I am not really sure what I am wanting, but I would like to be pen pals with you. You are probably the one of the few to get what I go through. _

He got that. Outside of Harry and Jack, he couldn't think of anyone in his life who understood him and could just be himself with. It's why he was around the couple while they scened. They liked letting others know, and know they can let their walls down and still be protected; they got to be just Jack and Harry, Daddy and Pet. He also knew they would do the same for him.

The rest of the messages were not interesting so while he wouldn't delete them, he wasn't going to check their profiles out.

"Well?" Percival asks when he realizes he is no longer clicking through messages.

"Some are worth investigating, and should their profile peak my interest, I will respond."

"Good. You deserve something for yourself." His eyes return to Harry, who was sleeping upon his thigh, lazily sucking on him here and there. "He was really worried about you. I was too but not like him."

"Comes with the best friend territory. Hell, he's more than that." He stands and stretches before checking the time. "Arthur has about an hour before he needs to be at work. Don't wear him out too much." 

"Promise." The man laughs and waves him off. "Go terrorize the agents."

"Will do." He grins and heads out to find his first target: Eggsy.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long to find the puppy dog of an agent. Seriously he had no idea how the younger man was so cheerful, loyal, and eager to please. He also had a very big heart that he wore on his sleeve. It made no sense in an agent, and as the one to oversee most of Eggsy's missions, he knew just how vicious the agent could be.

Anyways, Merlin found him with Roxy, not really paying attention while they headed down the hallway - based on direction, likely the shooting range.

"Lancelot. Gaheris." He barks out their code names - Eggsy asking for a new one when Harry was brought home and not feeling comfortable with keeping Galahad. It had since passed to a new agent when Harry took up the Arthur mantle and the lad had once again passed up the opportunity.

_ "I need to be more than Harry Hart's successor. I need to make a name for myself. To be my own person." _

"Sir." The two snapped to attention, backs ramrod straight. 

"It seems some mission reports are lackluster and not really as in-depth as they should be." He watches Roxy side-eye her friend. "I do mean you, Lancelot. Morgana told me about your last mission, and your report does not match up. Go fix it. Now." She all but runs away and he has to fight down his smile. Roxy may be able to stand up to him, but not Lancelot.

"Now Eggsy," he practically purrs, "what do you think I need to talk with you about?"

"Umm….." the lad swallows and looks around as if the answer was going to turn the corner at any moment. Silly boy.

"It seems you have been taking extra items from the weapon vault before each mission." Merlin had to wonder if it was a habit from his chav days - to just nik things. 

"Look, Merlin," his breathing was a little shaky, "I know I shouldn't. And I always return the extra items afterwards, yeah? Nothing bad done."

"A piece or two may not seem like a big deal, but it does cause problems with inventory and making sure  _ all  _ agents are looked after." The young agent blanches, probably not having thought of it like that since they always stay well stocked. "Why do you do it?" He unknowingly crowd's in on Eggsy just a little more. "Why do you take them?"

"..........." He doesn't seem like he was going to answer. Seemed almost scared to, and that is not something he wanted. Merlin liked to tease and bully him just a bit, but he never wanted the lad to be scared of him.

"Eggsy?" His voice lowers, a hint of an apology in his voice and tipping over to the desire to comfort.

"Itmakesmefeelsafe." Rushed and equally quiet, but easy for the quartermaster.

"Why lad?"

"Because no one knows I have them."

_ What the hell does that mean? _

"Obviously you lot find out later, but not at first." Eggsy blushes and refuses to look him in the eye. "I know you're the guv and have my back, but out there it's just me. Like with Chester, I was alone. Only my past saved me. Not knowing what I can do and what all I have is the only reason I'm still alive. That and I am useful."

His heart broke to hear those words. Eggsy survived because he made due and always had his own back - even his own mother didn't have his back all the time. It also hurt to hear that his friend and an agent under his care still couldn't feel completely safe in Kingsman.

_ Because sometimes we take out our own too. We darken our souls so the world doesn't have to be so bad, and that can mean hurting our own. _

A quick look around to make sure no one was about, and Merlin pushes the shorter man into an alcove using his body not to trap him but to surround him in all the care and protection the omega could muster. His arms bracket Eggsy, head, and the alpha stares up at him with hesitant hope and a slight hint of fear still lingering. Merlin hated himself for the comparison once again, but Eggsy really did remind him of a puppy - a puppy who chewed up his human's shoe and felt bad but was hoping for a light scolding and cuddles. A puppy wanting to still know it was loved after being naughty.

"I will always have your back." His words set to work on soothing the human puppy. "I know we see scary things, and have to make difficult choices, but I will do all in my power to keep you safe. You are my friend before all else, and I never leave my friends." He's vaguely aware of hands clutching at his sides, too focused on the watery eyes before him. "I cannot let you keep taking weapons not allowed, but I will find you something only you and I will know about. Something you can always have with you." 

Oh......whatever remained of the agent's facade was completely gone and he would soon have a weeping alpha on his hand. Not that he minded, but he knew this wasn't the place for it, and he doubted Eggsy would be okay with others seeing him in such a state. But he couldn't let this go without addressing everything, and wouldn't risk the man running away to hide if he dared let up or tried to move the conversation elsewhere.

No matter how he handled things, Merlin would never order someone to stay when emotionally compromised like Eggsy clearly was. 

"I will never betray you, and that isn't dependent on your usefulness. I don't care if you walk away from the agency tomorrow, I will still be there for you. I didn't walk away from Harry, and I won't from you."

The dam breaks, and he does his best to wrap the small alpha in his arms as Eggsy weeps, words to soothe cascading from the Scot's lips.

He meant to terrorize in jest, but it seemed the next hour would be spent comforting and getting a Kingman therapist to work with the lad not too distantly into the future.

"Come Eggsy. We can go to my office and I'll clear you of your duties for a few hours."

That sounded good. And if he wanted to sleep in his cot or stay in Merlin's lap as he seeks out comfort or something else, well, he'd make it happen. After all, he wasn't named after the powerful magician of legend for nothing. 


	5. Chapter 5

"So you broke him?" Harry asks scandalized as he all but marches Merlin up to his suite by the usage of his Arthur title. "You went to tease him and you broke him?"

"Aye. Not like I meant to."

"If you did, you and I would have a different problem. Didn't know he was that bad….."

"He is good at hiding and pretending. Don't think he ever had someone see him for him so he chooses not to let on. Not even his own mother cared enough. And no one tells him he matters just because he exists."

"He is told how great an agent he is all the time."

"But what about when he's just Eggsy? Anyone ever told him they're proud of him? Anyone ever given him praise and affection?"

"I'm sure he is. Both of us must have at least."

"But unconditionally?"

"I know I do. A gentleman always does."

"Harry, you said horrible things to him before your death." Merlin gently reminds him. "Chester tried to kill him, and to make him kill JB, and even Roxy was quick to turn on him and would have had killed Eggsy if not for me."

"And you haven't?" Harry lets himself in and over to the bar. "Seeing how you left yourself off that list, like you're somehow special. What makes you different? Because you're an omega who can take his knot?"

"Harry." His voice held a warning.

"Hamish."

_Oh, this little brat_ . _Always trying to hurt others when he feels vulnerable._

"It has nothing to do with being an omega and I can't believe you would even suggest that. I also never said I haven't let the boy down! I know my faults." He marches over and rips the alcohol away. "But I've never been where the rest of you are and it has to do with the fact I didn't just see an obligation to his dead father. That the moment he broke the glass, I knew he deserved a seat at the table because he is him. That I see his past and never judge him for it, nor throw it into his face just to hurt him. I saw him through V-Day and cared for him after." 

He lets his voice drop, taking on what was dubbed an _alpha/dom voice_ and supposedly was something an omega shouldn't be able to do. "No one here but my closest friends even know I'm an omega, so don't you ever try to hurt me again by implying that's all my worth is to a person."

"I didn't mean that." Harry felt bad, he could tell but now he wasn't levelheaded enough to deal with Harry's brashness and dick moves.

"But you said it." He sighs. "Go up to your Daddy, I cannot deal with you right now." Merlin strodes away, ending things there and then so Harry left quickly. The quartermaster needed time to calm himself before dealing with the man again. Preferably after Percival addressed the issue. After that, they will address how to make Eggsy feel loved, and how to get him to a better mindset - to see his value. 

For now though, he will see to his account and respond back to the more interesting messages.

Once comfortable on his bed, he uses his private tablet to pull up the site again. More messages had come through the day, and he filters through the ones inappropriate and blocking users. 

_I'll make a program to do this for me later. Maybe share the coding if I like the site enough._

He also deletes the boring messages, something he wouldn't be able to program in if he ends up chatting regularly with someone and where "hi" messages become common. Then he returned to check out the profiles of those he liked before - the newer messages can be dealt with later.

loveofmusic was a foreigner but didn't state from where. They were also a female beta, 32, and labeled herself as pansexual; first and second gender didn't matter to them. All in all, it seemed she would be pleasant enough.

_To: loveofmusic_

_It is indeed hard to find fellow country music fans in London, but not impossible._

_Take Me Home, Country Roads is by far my favorite song. Even didn't versions of it cannot stop me from liking it, though the original will always be best._

_What song is your favorite?_

Next he moved onto pOt_Of_gOld's page and saw that it indeed had two omega's sharing the page. The couple was also good looking, but they do not identify who was who in the profile picture nor the others attached. M was 30 and T was 35, and both were into nature and going on hikes. 

It sounded far from pleasant, but to each their own.

They also only went for omegas, and he wondered what the appeal was.

_To: pOt_Of_gOld_

_I would welcome friendship, but must admit social etiquette is not my fortay. I will likely say something that will come off offensive but isn't meant that way._

_For instance, why are you looking for a third and why only an interest in omegas? I do not see the appeal but am not dismissing it either._

FlowersBeauty was a 24 female alpha, which made him wonder how she dealt with society's belief on how a woman should that deemed her to be submissive and the belief that alphas were aggressive. He personally had had to deal with the double edged sword as a male omega. It made him also wonder if that is why she fell into the alpha role as she put it.

_To: FlowersBeauty_

_Hello. It was an interesting day; made one friend cry on accident, and another said something hurtful. Hopefully tomorrow will be better._

_I saw on your page that you are a horticulturist, and was wondering how you came into such a passion. I like flowers, but never felt the itch to try and grow something._

_And it's okay if you never fell into that role; as long as you are happy, second gender be damned._

_I hope you had a good day._

Betatech was a female beta a year younger than him, who worked as a programmer and built things in their spare time. 

The Kingsman side of him whispered to Merlin to investigate them to see if they posed any threat or if they were worth poaching. Could never get enough programmers and inventors. 

_To: Betatech_

_A blended malt scotch is good but a single malt is the best in my opinion. Especially if you get a good brand. I will gladly debate this with you._

_Maybe over scotch. :)_

It felt weird to use an emoji, but he wanted to comment in kind. 

SwitchBaser was a bust, seeming to be looking for a fling rather than a relationship. Merlin isn't sure what it was, but warning alarms were sounding as he read the profile. He would definitely investigate them and make sure they are not a danger to anyone.

_SwitchBaser - blocked_

FlowerAlpha though, his profile made something warm pool inside him and also made his heart ache.

**Username: FlowerAlpha**

**Age: 24**

**Gender: Male**

**Secondary gender: Alpha.**

**Profile pic:**

**Likes:**

**Dancing**

**Animals**

**Classic Musicals**

**Cars**

**Traveling**

**Dislikes:**

**Pompous people**

**People who stereotype others.**

**Preferences:**

**Any ABO Male.**

**About me:**

**I'm an alpha and never understood why. I felt more comfortable doing the "omega role" than ever being an alpha. I know I'm more submissive than not; I'm fine with that as long as it's with the right people.**

**Some people have said I'm a good alpha because of my protective side, but that is stupid. No matter gender, everyone can be protective.**

**No, the hard part is being gentle with a person. No one needs the same thing, and even the same person won't always need the same comfort. Gentleness is what matters.**

**Still not easy to say, but I feel best when in "the omega position". No one seems to get that. Doesn't mean I want to be one, I just have that much care to go around (I guess).**

**I will admit I have faked being the stereotypical alpha (not aggressive like, but the act tough kind of way). Even play at being straight and date beta and omega women, when really all I saw was good friends.**

**It is just easier with the way the world works. I don't need any more hardships than necessary if I am going through the world alone.**

**Kinks:**

**Not for you to know right now.**

_To: FlowerAlpha_

_I'm sorry that your friends are like that with you. Friends should accept every part of you, not make jokes about things they do not understand or choose not to understand._

_I get the hiding at work. I use scent blockers because of my job. It's already hard without my status known. But at home, with friends, we should be able to be ourselves._

_We can be pen pals, even friends._


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin found himself at a specialized club the following night after a hard day at work, and apologizes expressed between the two best friends. Even Percival apologized on behalf of his mate, letting him know that the beta sub would be wearing a cock cage for at least a week for his hurtful words.

_ "Harry likes to hit hard, and does it purposefully because he wants the upper hand regardless of who he argues with. I don't condone it, trust me." _

It all made the omega realize he wasn't settled and needed a sub beneath his command to help calm himself. 

So with more scent blockers added on, Merlin found himself in one of the rooms waiting for his selected service sub to join him. 

It felt cheap having to pick one off the website, like he was ordering clothes, but needs and must and all that. 

"Sir?" A knock sounded off the door before it was opened. "I'm Jay."

"Hello. Come in." He stands up and gestures for the sub to join him. The scent and given info said he was a beta, but with the resources out there, he could be anything.

"They said you were not looking for sex?" The younger man seemed nervous but hopeful.

"Yes. I don't want sexual factors, I just need someone to submit. I would like to help you reach subspace safely and return just as well. If nothing else, I would just like to reach a relaxed state so I may settle my needs some as well."

"I can do that." Jay smiles and nods. "Would you like to go your own way or want suggestions?"

"Suggestions."

"Yes sir." The beta tells him what helps him reach a relaxed state and aftercare things. "Of course we have staff on hand for that if you do not feel like caring for a stranger in that way."

Merlin frowns; he understood the notion but didn't believe it was necessary. "Any dom worth a damn wouldn't find aftercare a problem. I am more than willing to help you through it after our scene."

"Thank you, sir. I'll hit the button to signal our start. Traffic light system is in place?"

"Yes. Thank you."

*******

After his time with Jay, he did feel a bit easier but not quite comfortable in his skin. The edge was gone, and the need was more like a hum beneath the surface than a herd of wild horses it had been once he recognized the need. It was manageable now, and that was really as much he could hope for. 

Still, Merlin took the good weather to go on a walk around town, enjoying the night life and the various people populating it. He spotted a few gift ideas for his friends for Christmas, and made a mental note of what stores to hit on his next day off.

"Merlin?" A familiar voice calls to him as he looks at a lovely stationery set he could get Percival.

"Eggsy?" He notes the agent, who is shooing off people around his age. "What brings you here?"

"Jamal and Ryan wanted to go to the club here. The birds are high quality and they wanted to take their chances." The alpha gestures towards them. "They seemed to be doing fine, but just wait until they finally realize they can't take the girls to their homes." He grimaces, making Merlin wonder if Eggsy's friends were using him for his money.

"And what did you want?"

"Me? Clubbing is good. Get to be around pretty people and hang out with my mates."

"But is that what  _ you  _ wanted?"

"......" The hesitance gave a clear answer, but the lad needed to learn to state his desires. "Just wanted to hang out with them. We always have to do something involving money. Not like before when we could just play video games. But I guess that comes with age, you know?"

"No I don't because it's not supposed to be like that." He gestures with a jut of his chin at the group. A group that didn't seem to care about what Eggsy was doing. "Tell them you're leaving with me. They can mind themselves."

"But-"

"Eggsy." His voice turned stern. "Do you want to spend time doing what they want and likely paying for it all?" The lad shakes his head. "That's exactly what I thought. So go over there and tell them good night, and I will take you out to eat. Maybe a movie too. Acceptable?"

"Yes sir." 

Merlin watches the younger man do as he was bidded, and something inside him settles; he finds himself smiling a little as he watches, and it grows when the eager lad returns to his side. "Where are we going?"

"Think we'll go out for Thai since I know how much you like it. Come along." He starts walking away, enjoying the chatter beside him from the puppylike agent filling the air and making things a bit brighter.


	7. Chapter 7

_From: loveofmusic_

_That's a great song! For some reason it always makes me cry though._

_I like more recent artists like Josh Gracin, Rascal Flatts, and Montgomery Gentry. Josh Gracin's Unbelievable is my favorite (as of now). Can't imagine being loved like that, but hopefully one day._

_Do you ever go to concerts out here?_

  
  


_From: pOt_Of_gOld_

_We like Omegas in part because they'll understand what we go through, and also, no money spent on lube. ;) -M_

_The reason for the third is because we feel like a part of us is missing. We know we are meant to be a triad. It's not for everyone, but is for us. -T_

_Has an omega ever caught your fancy?_

  
  


_From: FlowersBeauty_

_Sorry about your day. Hope it got better._

_My day was good! Got to teach a class of third graders about plants. :)_

_I got into plants because my alpha grandmother was an ecologist, and her partner, my omega grandfather, loved gardening and growing his own food._

_What do you do for work and how did you get into it?_

_And yes! Gender be damned!_

  
  


_From: Betatech_

_Sharper tastes, but I disagree on better. You may state your argument, good sir. If you win, I will buy you a drink. ;)_

  
  


_From: FlowerAlpha_

_You're right they should, but they've been my mates since forever. I don't want to lose them._

_I do have a few newer friends who are more accepting of me, but I'm afraid to let them know the deeper parts of me. I fear losing them._

_I would definitely like to at least be friends. :)_

_What do your friends think or your preferences? (Preferences seems like such a wrong word to use, but I don't know of a better one)_

Merlin is shocked to see all the messages flooding his inbox and not just from the few he did write to. 

One day away, and it was swarmed. It should probably seem flattering but it made him completely nervous. It made him want to delete his account.

Taking his tablet to Harry's office, he just hands it over. "Please," his voice held a pleading tone, one Harry took seriously and immediately helped him weed through it all.

"We can probably stop it so no one else can message you until you are ready." His voice was soft, comforting, and just what he needed. "Only those you already messaged, can write back. Maybe "friends only" is an option on here."

"Yes. I need that. I like the few so far, and they are more than enough. Please." Merlin could make it happen himself but right now it was too much.

"Of course, Hamish." Harry gives his arm a squeeze. "Maybe go find Jack. I know you don't like to, but…."

_But you need an alpha's comfort._

"Aye. I think I might." He heads for the door. "Thank you, Harry."

_Thank you for taking over this. Thank you for offering your mate for my comfort._

"Always."

Inquiring around HQ led him to the range where Percival was helping Eggsy with his sniping. It made him freeze in place but something in his scent must have given him away because both alphas turned to him, expression morphed into worry. 

"I…." He clears his throat. "I didn't mean to interrupt." 

"Not at all Merl." Eggsy is the first to his side, almost materializing there, with Percival only a few steps behind. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We're good."

The look Percival gave him was threatening to say the least. Like he thought Merlin an unruly boy or a mission to be completed. "Hamish. What is it?" 

"Don't pressure him." Eggsy snaps at the older agent. "He doesn't need to tell us. Just know we're here for you gov. Whatever you need."

_This alpha! Need this alpha!_

"Gaheris." Now his attention and dom side was on him, and Merlin wasn't okay with that.

_Protect him! Take him away! Keep safe!_

"I'm his friend and far older than you!"

"Like that fucking matters!"

"It does when it means I know him better! Unlike you, I know that he-"

"Enough of that!" he growls in warning, teeth bared and cutting Percival off. He even steps between the two, keeping Eggsy safely behind him. "Stop. Now" The alpha in question didn't cow tow but it was enough to remind him of his place; Merlin was not his sub or omega to command, and neither was Eggsy. He was an agent and alpha in his own right, and had earned his place; seniority meant nothing in this situation.

"Very well. I apologize. Eggsy," the two turn to check on him and see him looking a little dazed, eyes glazed over slightly. "Eggsy?" Merlin and Percival share concerned looks, both fearful they triggered him into remembering something terrible from his past. "Eggsy, neither of us will hurt you." Percival starts to reach out but stops himself from doing so. "Can I touch you?"

The lad shakes his head and takes a step back. The other two left scared for his sake.

"Lad," Merlin tries, worriedly glancing at his fellow dom. "Can I hold you? Jack can leave if that helps."

A nod is his response.

"Can you answer with words, please?"

"Hold."

"Okay lad. Okay." The smaller man is wrapped up in long arms, and Merlin glances over the top of his head to communicate silently with his other friend.

**_What do we do now?_ **

**_We? He only wants you._ **

**_Should we call Harry now?_ **

**_I'll do it. Get him somewhere safe._ **

Percival heads for the manor, but pauses.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep." **_With either of you._ **

"I know. You scented and saw my state and went to fix it the only way you knew how. You thought he was challenging you." **_I'm his friend too. Not just an omega. He cares greatly._ **

**_I know. Sorry._ **

With Percival gone, his attention goes back to the little alpha. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to do that."

"Yyouu…..you said…...ssttopp." His voice trembling matched the ones going through his body now. "Had tooo."

He frowns, wondering just how much his bastard of a stepfather damaged him. Part of him wondered if him also being Eggsy's former trainer and now handler, might have also had an effect on his reaction. "Only if on a mission or I'm in my Merlin role, ok?" Merlin didn't feel like it wasn't enough, but not knowing what to add, he just held onto the younger man for a while and let him settle down..

_Does he really think he can't…..does a commanding voice really make it hard for him to disobey?_

"You don't have to follow orders if they go against your well being. Or ever, really."

Eggsy snorts. "Don't think Arthur would like to hear that."

"You know what I meant, you cheeky brat." He smiles slightly. "How about we get you up to your room?"

"You're leaving?" His hand grips tightly to Merlin's jumper, fingers curling against his stomach, and fear coating his words. 

_Almost like a drop_.

"No lad. I'll stay with you. Look after you."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry drags his guilt feeling mate to Eggsy's suite, papa mode in full effect. "The boy needs us."

"He was afraid of me." The man tries to dig his heels in. "I don't think he wants me in his room."

"Nonsense. You just weren't what he wanted in the moment, Hamish was."

"Harry-"

"No Jack. That boy is like my son, which makes him your son too."

"That's not how-"

" _ Our son. _ " 

Percival snorts. "At least run it by him."

"Sure." Harry helps himself in, and both noting the nest built on the bed and Merlin propped up slightly with a sleeping Eggsy on top of him. "Is he…….?"

"He's fine. Said he was sorry for earlier." 

"Big heart," Percival mutters.

Merlin nods. "I told him where you went and he said there's no way Harry wouldn't show up and let him be." The three grin at the cheek, but know it's true. After Harry's return, he didn't leave the young alpha alone unless he had to.

"Is this his nest?" Harry moves closer. Nests were mostly an omega thing. The only time they had known differently was with children and people from abusive backgrounds.

"This I built." He wouldn't let them know there was already a smaller one on the bed; that was Eggsy's business.

"Oh." The two climb into bed on either side. "Did he say what triggered him?"

"That's his business. But I don't think he'll have a problem on missions." Merlin cards his fingers through the sleeping lad's hair. "I think that because it was us specifically, that he was triggered."

"But you don't know that," he sighs, "My poor boy." Harry does his best to cuddle the small alpha. "Should have checked on him. Got rid of Dean sooner."

"The past is the past." Percival tells him. "What matters now is that we are for him and we let him rest. And get him an appointment with Jen."

"Yes, lets. And you Hamish?"

"I'm fine now. Focusing on him helped." 

_ My sweet little alpha. I'll protect you. Always. _

*******

Merlin decides to go back to his loveABOund account to at least respond to the few interesting people from before.

_ To: loveofmusic _

_ I have not, nor have I ever looked into it. I am not a crowded and noisy place kind of person. But if I ever did see a concert, I rather go to America because they are probably better as the music is from there. _

  
  


_ To: pOt_Of_gOld _

_ Well I guess that has a benefit. :) _

_ Though heat and slick supplies do cost. _

_ There are some people meant for multiple partners, I agree. But I believe I am meant for one. _

_ No I haven't. More drawn to alphas. _

_ From: FlowersBeauty _

_ It did get better, thank you. Other problems arose but were manageable. _

_ Glad to know your shared passion is able to be shared with the next generation. Leaves a legacy and ensures good things survive.  _

_ I work with technology, building and programming things. _

_ To: Betatech _

_ 1) No cross contamination problems. _

_ 2) Is truer to a Scotch because nothing is added beyond its base ingredients.  _

_ 3) Has a better malt _

_ And yes I realize comparing blended and single is like comparing two types of fruit - shouldn't be done out of a snobbish way. _

_ To: FlowerAlpha  _

_ I understand that. Maybe you don't need to lose them, but make stronger boundaries with them. To make it clear you won't put up with demeaning attitudes. _

_ And give your new friends a chance. They might surprise you. :) _

_ Perefences I guess is a fine word to use, and the few who know don't care one bit. Even let me in on their likes as well. _

He takes the time to read through the other messages but ends up deciding not to write. These few were more than enough for now.

_ New Message from FlowerAlpha _

The notification popup surprised him, seeing how later it was, but he couldn't help but smile a little before opening the latest message.

_ From: FlowerAlpha  _

I probably do, I just know how to or where to.

I know, I know. I' m just afraid. But after today, I might tell at least one of them.

Glad you and your friends can share that well. :)

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ What happened today? _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ My friend, he…..well, he doesn't know he did it…….he alpha voiced me. Couldn't help but obey him. _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ He alpha voiced you?! _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ It was an accident! He isn't the type to ever use his power over someone to his advantage. Even has a job that gives him power, but he earns respect by being great at his job. _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Then how did it happen? _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ He was stopping a fight with me and a coworker. Think he was just trying to be commanding, not "commanding" you know? _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ I understand. Why were you fighting? _

_ How do you feel about being affected like that?  _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ He was being an arse and overstepping. Might not stand up for myself, but I'll stand up for others. Know that no one deserves to be treated badly, and if I can do something about it I will. _

_ Don't really mind. I trust him with my life, and he took good care of me afterwards (he chalked it up to me being affected by fighting with a friend, and not that I submitted). _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Do alphas your age like to be looked after? _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ I don't know……...I'm not exactly your normal type of alpha. _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I ask because well, a friend of mine was triggered by me and I fear I overstepped with him by caring for him. Even built him a nest. He is too kind to say something. _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ No matter who, I think we all feel joy when a nest is built for us. Makes us feel loved. _

_ And if he has triggers, well to have that comfort is a good thing. Can make it easier to come out of an episode. Gentleness after being reminded of a bad time is never wrong unless the person knowingly triggered them in the first place. _

Merlin felt his shoulders slump, not realizing just how worried he was. There was still some tension because until he heard from Eggsy that it was okay, he wouldn't truly know if he stayed within the bounds of their friendship, but at least now he can rest tonight.

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. _

_ But it is late, and you need rest. So do I _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ Just because I am young, doesn't mean you can boss me around. ;) _

Cheeky.

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Then how about as a dom trying to care for a submissive? _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ Maybe one day. _

Merlin smiles; that sounded nice.

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Then I will say goodnight and hope you're a good boy and will rest. Goodnight alpha. _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ Fine. Goodnight, Omega. _

The subtle small a and big O gave a subtle acknowledgement to their status as a dom and sub; it warmed his heart.

It also warmed other parts of his body and would have to be handled first.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean time off?" Merlin couldn't believe the words he was hearing. "When do either of you  _ willingly _ take time off?"

"When it comes to our attention that both of us have been acting out." Percival answers. "After Harry's recent rash of behavior and how quickly I was to cross the line with you and Eggsy the other day, well clearly neither of us are getting what we need and it's leaking out into other aspects of our lives."

"It would mean you are in charge Hamish." Harry at least looks apologetic about that. "We'll stay within a few hours from here and have what we need if you need to reach out, but we need this break."

"For a week?"

"Yes. We plan to leave this weekend."

Merlin sighs; yes he understood but he didn't really want to be in charge. Plus, after Harry's return, there was never more than 48 hours where he didn't see or hear from his oldest friend. It would be strange. "Did you tell him?" The matching flashes of grimaces told him no. "You'll need to."

"I know. He should be on his way now." Harry almost wanted to take Eggsy with him, feeling very much like a parent leaving their few months old baby for the first time, but his mate and him needed time to themselves. Time where they didn't have to hide their dynamics. "And we hoped you would look after him."

"Separation anxiety?" He teases but he understands. Eggsy only really had them, and hadn't taken Harry's death and return very well.

"They apparently have more of a father-son relationship than even we knew." Percival playfully rolls his eyes, expressing himself far more readily than he ever let on with others at the agency. "Guess that makes you the babysitter," he winks.

"Fuck off, Jack." Merlin was no one's babysitter.

A knock sounds on the door, stopping further comments.

"Come in." Harry calls out.

"Arthur, sir." Eggsy greets as he enters and shuts the office door. "Merlin. Percival." His face was unusually blank. "Told you had something important to discuss with me?"

"Eggsy, my boy. Sit please." Harry motions to the empty chair. 

"......"He sits down, but it's clear that he didn't want to. Merlin could only imagine what was going through the agent's head (nothing good is the conclusion to it all).

"We just wanted you to know Jack and I will be taking a week off starting Saturday." Harry keeps his voice gentle, trying to soothe the man. "Things have been happening and we could use the break before things get worse."

"Understood." Eggsy nods once, giving no indication of how he felt about the news. It was unnerving. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yes…….." Harry was the opposite, and Merlin could see his hand twitch to reach for either a gun or Percival's hand.

A look over at Percival showed he wasn't much better, even if the people that didn't know him well wouldn't see anything but a pompous and bored man.

"May I leave?" Eggsy stands and straightens his suit jacket - a dismissive move he learned from the very man he was using it against.

Merlin nods. "Yes, of course." He would spare his friends from answering (especially because he feared them abusing their authority to try and figure out what is going on with Eggsy).

_ Maybe he isn't as settled as you thought when you left a few days ago. _

He watches the agent leave with haste, and doesn't realize he calls out until the man freezes. "Where are you in a rush to?"

A murderous glare is thrown their way. "Well it seems people think they know better for me than I do, and now I have mandatory therapy that starts today. Was a lovely surprise to wake up to. I guess snapping at a senior agent in defense of a friend means you're screwed up."

"Eggsy! That's not-" Harry starts but Eggsy cuts him off.

"I really don't care, Arthur. You lot made decisions for me without my say. Friends don't do that. Only superiors do. So thank you for reminding me of my place in life." Eggsy walks out, slamming the door behind him; not something just an agent can do, but it did its job. It felt like a nail in a coffin.

The three fucked up.

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ I lost my job today! All I did was try and protect my friend and I get punished for it! It's fucked up! _

_ (Sorry I vented at you. Got no friend I can say all this to.) _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ I'm sorry. I had a shitty day too. My friend has…..disowned me I guess. He refuses to talk to me or the others. We crossed the line without thinking and hurt him. _

_ Sorry, you lost your job. Hopefully you can find another one soon. _


	10. Chapter 10

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ I'm sure I'll find one soon enough, but it reminded me that my friends don't actually care about me. They see what they want, and do whatever benefits them. And like a dumbass, I keep going along with it. _

_ You and your friends fucked up. Not gonna try and comfort you, because you did it to yourself. All I can say is show your friend you actually care about them and respect boundaries. _

Merlin knew the alpha was right, but it didn't mean he wanted to hear it. Where was his comfort? Where was his shoulder to lean on?

But then again, the lad is now out of work for who knows how long, and will be forced to worry about making ends meet - could he really expect comfort from him when the alpha clearly had it worse?

_ To:FlowerAlpha _

_ We know that. We just don't know how to fix it. Especially with him doing everything he can to avoid us, and only talks to us when it involves work. The moment it ventures off work, he walks away _ .

What Merlin wouldn't give for a few minutes to explain their side. If Eggsy was his sub, he would have cornered the lad by now and made him listen. Four days of the silent treatment was more than enough for communication to be opened back up. Pairs only lasted when communication was involved.

Today was Harry's and Percival's last day too before the vacation, and if they didn't at least start working on repairs here, those two wouldn't get what they needed from their time away.

_ Maybe address the problem like you would a hurt and angry sub.  _

He tried to form a plan as he messages the others back.

Loveofmusic has been sharing songs for him to listen to, and he returned suggestions in turn. This time he shares a song by Travis Tritt called Love of a Woman. He found it beautiful and thought her romantic heart would too. They also have been talking about inventions throughout history, particularly the true inventors. Apparently she was a history buff and he loved inventions, so their passions crossed fairly easily.

FlowerBeauty, was sharing about her newest plant, and helping him try his hand at growing a plant. Merlin returned the kindness with ways to water a plant when gone for a few days.

The quartermaster let Betatech go; he was too focused on trying to get Merlin to meet up for drinks more than an actual discussion. It felt like he wanted a cheap hookup rather than anything real. Of course he could just be making something out of nothing, but he wasn't willing to take the chance.

But the most interesting messages, besides from FlowerAlpha, came from pOt_Of_gOld. The three of them unspokenly agreed to educating each other on the benefits of the dating secondary genders, which included pictures and videos. Essentially it was tasteful porn with a learning quality, and Merlin was happily engaging. They discussed the merits of dating another omega, and he talked about dom and sub relationships and the worthwhile work they took.

Right now though, it was their turn and they had decided to send a video - wearing masks to keep anonymity if they accidentally appeared. 

"So we've taken a page out of your book, and tried out spanking and found a nice benefit," M tells the camera, "and T was more than happy to let you in on it." He adjusts the camera and Merlin can now see T on all fours on their bed. "We had done like a slap or two but not like this until you so thank you for the eye opener." M zooms the camera in a little. "See, T here is getting a little wet just from thinking about it." 

Merlin watches M run his fingers up his lovers crack and shows off the omega slick now clinging to them. He still didn't see the appeal, but he could appreciate the view. 

M licks his fingers clean, humming appreciatively. "A good warm up gets him dripping nicely. It coats his thighs so well." T lowers his top half to the mattress, and M starts massaging his fellow omega's right butt cheek. "Ten to each like you suggested." M checks in on his partner before he starts spanking back and forth between each cheek. 

Merlin can hear the strength increasing by the resounding slap and can notice the nice bounce of T's ass. It would be a lie to say he didn't feel the stirring of his loins; a good scene was a good scene, no matter the people's dynamics. 

Another check in and then M was giving him a good close up of T's dripping hole. "He gets wetter than I have ever known outside of his heat." Two fingers slip inside, making T groan. "So sensitive, love." He fingers his partner for a minute before pulling them out for T to suck on. "We'll keep playing later, but remember, we set out to show TechMage, our new founded fun." The two share a kiss the camera is put back. "Now let's show him how good you are and how you can cum just from a spanking."

*******

Merlin set out to find Eggsy; he thought he'd find him on the range or with the cars, but ends up finding him in the shop's backroom with Andrew. The young lad was following the head tailor as he taught him how to mark fabric with the chalk before it was cut.

"Andrew. Eggsy." He cuts into their conversation. "I need a word with the lad, if you don't mind?"

"I mind," Eggsy mumbles as he watches the tailor leave. He sighs and looks to Merlin, arms crossing over his chest. "What you want bruv?"

"To talk with you."

"If it ain't about work, then I'm not talking with you."

Merlin counts to five, reminding himself that the alpha had a right to be mad. "Then this is about work, Gaheris." It was but it was more about their personal relationship. "You were triggered. You have a hard past. We wanted to help you overcome it as best as possible."

"I am over it, Merlin. But all of you wouldn't know that because you did things without talking to me. Found out too that I have to see them because of you. Because I like to have extra weapons." His eyebrow raises in challenge.

"Aye. You need to trust us."

"Roxy almost shot me. If you weren't there, I'd be dead. Chester tried to kill me. Tried to make me kill my dog too." Eggsy points out. "None of you can be trusted all that much. Or should I remind you of the chute test? Or the fact you knew Harry was alive?"

"We all apologized for that." 

"Doesn't change that it happened. And then you betray me, again when you grassed on me."

"That isn't what I was doing." He moves closer, wanting to grab Eggsy tight. "I wanted to help. You got triggered by Percival"

"That wasn't it."

"Then what was it?" 

His silence was grating and Merlin can't help but growl at the lad. "Tell me."

"Why? You gonna use it against me again?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you!"

"But you still did!"

"And I'm sorry! I hate that you don't trust me! I hate that I hurt you! I really wish to make it right but I can't because I don't know how and you won't let me try!" He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Not when I have to worry about you out in the field. Or even if away from Kingsman. Away from me." Fuck! How he hated how vulnerable he was.

"Why does it matter?" 

_ Oh, his voice is soft again, like normal. Even his face was soft and expressive like it normally was. _

"Because you matter. How many times I got to tell you, for you to understand?" Merlin does take the chance to cup Eggsy's face in his hand. "Tell me how many or how often you need to hear it, because I'll do it."

"I wasn't triggered." Eggsy evades the question, but that's okay, he wasn't pushing Merlin away and that was what mattered.

"Then what was it?"

"It was you." Eggsy blushes and it makes funny feelings stir in his stomach.

"What?"

"I trust you so much, I'll listen to you. You demanded we stop so I did." The agent pulls away wanting to put his focus on something safer like the fabric he had been marking. "Not used to you speaking like that. Was a shock and hard to get out of cause my brain thought I needed to listen to be safe."

_ Oh. You were right. You were the problem. He'd should be safe on missions then. _

"Why wouldn't you let Jack touch you?" 

"Cause you didn't say what the danger was. I only knew you to be safe."

"But it's Jack. Although….. I see your point. He was alpha posturing."

_ And trying to dominate you. _

Eggsy heads whips up, his eyes big and owlish. "He was? When?"

"When…" his brows furrow. "When he went and tried to order you….….. Did you not realize what he was doing?"

He snorts. "Guv, I got no clue why people find him scary when he's not on a mission or agent mode. He's not intimating outside of being Agent Percival."

_What the hell?! Everyone finds him intimidating._ _All are affected by him when he gets that way, even if it's to fight back._

"Were you going to fight him then lad?"

"Why? He didn't matter." Eggsy levels him with a serious look. "Was only worried about you. Know he was too, so I don't blame him for how he acted. Not going to go to blows over that." He gives a dismissive snort. "I know I like danger but I don't have a death wish. Though if it came to protecting you, I'd take the world on." The blush was back and grew even brighter. "You know what I mean."

_ Cute little alpha. _

"Thank you Eggsy. That means more than you know." Merlin gives a rare smile. "I'm glad you are my friend."

"Good, because I'm glad too. But I'm still upset with the lot of you."

"Understandable. But please give Harry and Jack a chance to apologize before they leave on vacation."

"Oh shit! That was real?! When do they take a break?" Eggsy gets into his personal space. "Is Harry dying? Is Jack injured? Is it secretly a mission? Are they both dying?"

He chuckles. "They're fine. They really just need a chance to re-energize themselves. But go to them. I'm sure they'll explain it again if you ask."

"Alright." He starts walking away but turns and points a finger at Merlin. "You owe me for all this though. Should have talked to me before getting me pulled from missions." Eggsy walks away, no doubt to hunt Harry down.

_ When did he get pulled from missions? _

Guess he messed up more than he thought.

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ I was able to state my case, and believe my friend has forgiven me. I still will work on earning his trust back, but at least we are talking again. Wish there was a manual on what is considered "crossing the line" with friends, because I was truly trying to help, but I misjudged. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A switch to Harry and Percival's side

Harry snickers as he remembers Eggsy telling Percival that he isn't all that scary; it had left his mate in a stupor. 

_ "Got ta tell yah, outside mission and agent stuff, I don't find you scary or intimidating. Maybe because of Harry being your mate and us being friends...i guess…. Point is, I'm not afraid of you." Eggsy points a finger at Percival. "Know this though, you ever try to challenge me or whatever over me protecting my friend, I won't go easy on you. I'm the one that took on all those fuckers during V-Day, not you. I won then, and I've gotten better since. I might not win against you but you won't walk away unscathed." _

He couldn't help laughing again as the scene replays in his mind. Even during Jack's training days, he intimidated half his class, and the other half were his followers. To say the least, Percival was a class of his own, but Eggsy didn't care or seem to notice. Truth to say, he was an even better man than his father, and Lee was pretty impressive.

"I know what you're thinking about." Percival cuts into his musings. "It keeps replaying in my head too." His mate serves them up dinner, cutting the streaks into bite size pieces. "I should have known his loyalty was strong enough for him not to be affected by my posturing. He's even loyal to that pug."

"Do not diss a dog."

"I wasn't, love." He smiles a sweet and soft smile. "Just saying, no alpha or dom command will ever supersede his loyalty and need to protect. It's probably what helps him be a good agent."

"One day, he'll be the best." Harry's chest puffs up with pride. "With Hamish and I, we will make sure of it."

"I don't doubt it." The alpha points over to the table. "Go sit." He watches as Harry happily goes and sits on the cushion by what will be Jack's chair for the week. "It was also funny how he thought that we were lying about the week off."

"Everyone did." 

"Just means we need to do it more." Percival takes the plate over and places it on the table, his free hand moving to run through Harry's hair. "But enough of all of that. This week we'll be focusing just on you and me. They'll be fine." He strokes down the side of Harry's face and gently tilts his chin up so their eyes meet. "Eggsy will be fine. So forget the rest of the world, pet. I promise I'll do the same." He gives his sub a slightly filthy kiss to seal the promise.

"Okay." Harry responds in a bit of a daze. 

"Good boy."

*******

After handing feeding Harry and eating himself, the mated pair retired to the bedroom, having decided before that the first night was going to ease them into a week of play. Of course it wasn't a 24/7 thing, but it would be quite often so both can have their needs fulfilled.

So that night was full of sweet love making, with Harry being eased into his sub role while shedding his Arthur one.

"Strip for me pet." Jack practically purrs; getting Harry out of his suit was the first step to the plan. "Or do you need Daddy to do it for you?"

_ Are you able to shed your Kingsman side or do you need help? _

"I can." Harry slowly removes each layer of his suit, and Percival makes sure to keep his eyes on him as he strips himself. He needs to be aware if Harry becomes unsure and needs help. It will also let the man know his alpha was watching out for him. That he was safe and cared for.

Once the two are only in their birthday suits, hands reach out, caressing aged affected flesh that to them was no less desirable than the day they first got together. Hands that have long since learned every inch of the other's body press into sensitive spots to make the sub melt and lose another piece of his Arthur persona.

"On the bed, love. Face down. Let me relearn you."

_ Let me help you reach your floating state. _

"What about you Daddy?"

_ How will you reach dom space? _

"Focusing on you is just what I need."

_ I need to care for you. _

With a nod, Harry climbs onto the bed, giving the sniper a nice view, and lays down on the bed.

"Good boy. My good boy." He whispers and runs his hand down the beta's back. "Think we'll start with a massage." His free hand reaches for the oil he had placed on the end nightstand earlier that day when they had first arrived and had unpacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would want to see a session/scene between Harry and his Daddy in a later chapter (of course with smut (i'll do my best with it))?


	12. Chapter 12

_ From:FlowerAlpha _

_ That's good. People need true friends in life. Just remember, it's not a one and done apology when you hurt a friend badly. You've got to make up for it until the good outweighs the bad again. _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ I will definitely make sure to do that. He's important to me. _

_ Any luck finding a new job? _

Merlin frowns at the screen as he looks over the last messages between him and FlowerAlpha; he was hoping to receive a reply by now but it has already been three days now. Of course he wasn't going to admit that he was looking forward to the correspondence with him the most out of them all, and goes about messaging the others.

Loveofmusic invited him to meet at the Science Museum and view the exhibit on Brass, Steel, and Fire; it seemed interesting, and he tentatively agrees to go, and gives her two dates he would be free on.

He wasn't exactly hopeful in that it would ever amount to more than a friendship, but he would give it a chance.

(The man also refused to admit even to himself, that the young agent was already making himself home in the omega's heart - probably had been since the training days and he broke through the mirror)

The quartermaster also takes the time to write out to T and M about slick suppressants that help omegas not produce slick outside of heats and moments of passion without affecting hormones. It was something Merlin was really knowledgeable on because of when and where he grew up and then joining Kingsman.

In his younger days, he tried pads to help, but alphas were still able to smell it, and then had even tried specialized plugs that helped mask the scent and followed the more natural curve of the body for more comfortable wear, but neither had been a great open. Heat suppressents were also an option but could greatly fuck up your body chemistry. Eventually, omega scientists had found a way to restrict slick production without compromising the body; shots can even be taken once every three months now.

He decides to tag on his own experience with the medicine.

_ To:pOt_Of_gOld _

_ I have been on them for years now, and get checked regularly and have not had a problem. The ingredients are nearly all natural too which isn't common these days.  _

_ It doesn't stop me from producing, but limits it to mainly heats. Good work on my mating gland is the only other way to trigger my slick production that I have come across so far. _

_ When I can, I will send a video showing that mastrubation doesn't produce slick. ;) _

With the message sent, Merlin digs back through Eggsy's files and tries to find a way to get the agent back on missions. So far, he couldn't figure out how to get past the "until evaluations are complete" that home bound the alpha. At least not in any way that didn't show favoritism. 

_ You are already doing that with the secret tech and weapons you are making for the lad. _

His inner omega was starting to get on his nerves with all the commentary, so Merlin purposely closes things down and moves on to prepare Bors' next mission. That was another agent he needed to scare into not taking extra weapons, though his reasoning was because he liked to blow things up.

Tablet in hand, he heads out to hunt the man down; a quick check of the time let him know that Bors would likely be sparring with whatever agent he had cornered that day.

Down the halls, he could see some agents peeking out of doorways before giving a sigh of relief. "Who'd Bors catch this time?" He asks them.

"Lancelot and Gaheris were in his hunting ground last I heard," answers Tristan. "But I think Kay was too."

Gawain nods. "Don't forget the techs though. He likes challenging brainy ones to see what they come up with."

"Noted." The quartermaster mentally goes through the techs working today to see if any of them can handle a match with the agent that has likely gone on for twenty minutes or was the last of the day now seeing as the agents feel safe enough to reappear. There was only one he could think of: Amelia.

She was often used for the drowning scenario because of how well she was under pressure, and her above average abilities in regards to physicality. Her mind was among the brightest, and would definitely give Bors a challenge - especially if they incorporate the obstacle course. The alpha tech could very well become an agent if she decided to go that route.

Picking up the pace had him getting to the observation deck overlooking the sparring room without any delays (rule #9 of Kingsman: a Merlin on a mission was not to be stopped unless in emergencies). Merlin could see parts of the moveable walls were out, and figured his guess was correct. Now he just needed to find the competitors and enjoy the show. An evil smirk graced his face when he spots Bors trying to find his opponent. The omega also notes the timer stating the match has been going on for 23 minutes and 42 seconds now. "Seems you found a good match today." 

About a minute in, Merlin finds Amelia hidden behind a short wall due to the cameras placed for trainers to monitor with, but what really catches his attention is Eggsy. The alpha agent was up in an overhang, using his arms and legs stretched out to keep himself in place and out of view. A quick check of the map shows the agent to be in the only entryway to get to Amelia.

"Oh." He could feel his face heating as he admired the strength Gaheris was showing, and the brilliance of the two people under his care. They were leading Bors into a trap, Amelia acting as bait and second, with Eggsy either planning to drop down on his fellow agent or behind him. Either way, Bors wasn't escaping, and it would come down to fighting skills and tenacity with things currently in the two young alphas' favor.

_ Strong alpha. Pretty alpha. Need to bend him over and fuck him. Show him how good we are too. _

(He was thoroughly screwed.)


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin finishes making special tech for Eggsy, and lets the thought of how happy the lad would be over them distract him from the fact that FlowerAlpha has been absent for four days now. It made the omega uneasy at not knowing what was going on with his possible friend. He felt more uncomfortable when he thought about how some unknown stranger was being important. For the longest time, Harry and Jack were his only real friends, but then Eggsy came along and now he was making yet another friend.

"I'm going to blame Harry for all of it," Merlin tells himself as he sends off a message to Eggsy to meet him in his office. "Don't care how far fetched, it's all his fault. Without him, Eggsy wouldn't have been a trainee, wouldn't have gotten close if the idiot didn't land himself in a coma, and I wouldn't be on this site if it wasn't for that peacock of a beta. Everything leads to Harry." Yup, Harry was to blame for it all.

The tech genius overlooks the items again: a necklace, and a belt buckle. So simple but elegantly designed, and far more deadly than they looked.

The belt buckle actually was a hidden knife that was undetectable with metal detectors; all they would see is the buckle. The belt itself was also strong enough to support the agent's weight so he could zipline with it or use it to pull himself up. 

The necklace was a tracker and identifier. If someone outside of Eggsy or Merlin touches the pedant or clasp, it would take a small, unnoticeable sample of tissue for a DNA test and would turn on a locator. If the necklace was pulled off and broken, immediate support would be dispatched. 

Merlin was still working on a wire that the alpha could use to strangle or secure someone with but hasn't figured out how to hide it that was quickly accessible and wouldn't be something Kingman already used or somewhere another gadget sat (like a bracelet when they already wore watches).

But he was satisfied with what me made so far, and he would keep them a secret from everyone but Eggsy. After all the agent was his to protect and he will do just that. 

*******

"This is amazing!" The younger man excitedly looks over the specs, and the results from the secret testing pool Merlin did. "Thank you." Eggsy puts the necklace on before tackling the omega in a hug. "And you won't tell anyone, yeah?"

"Not even Harry." Merlin returns the hug but quickly breaks it. "Hope it makes you feel safer."

"Yeah, it does. Even though I just got them." The alpha goes and checks the necklace out in the mirror, his fingers fiddling with the pendant that was shaped as a sword with a dragon wrapped around it, wings spread high as if to protect the peridot gems embedded on the sword, or maybe the sword itself.

_ You collared him. You replaced the metal Harry gave him and collared him. And he's so happy about it. _

The dom in him wanted to shout in triumph at collaring an alpha, a virile alpha, but he couldn't since Eggsy had no clue Merlin was a dom nor did he agree to a collar. All it was to the alpha was a necklace and secret tech with the promise Merlin would always have his back.

"Don't forget the belt lad," the omega directs them both to the other item to get them back on track.

_ It would make a good spanking belt. Especially if he has to hand it over first. _

Merlin was going to need personal time after this.


	14. Chapter 14

From: TechMage

You haven't responded in awhile. Are you okay?

Eggsy flushes with guilt that he accidently had ignored his new friend. (Were they considered friends yet? He wasn't sure). He honestly didn't mean to; he had gotten busy trying to find something at Kingsman to do while he was pulled from missions (no matter what Merlin says, he needed to show he was useful), and helping out Amelia, he only went home for sleep. Even JB was with Roxy right now because he just didn't have the time. Before he knew it, it was going on almost five days since he logged in to the site.

_To: TechMage_

_I'm so sorry! I've been doing odd jobs here and there, and helping my friend with fake dates with her parents so they'll back off. I didn't mean to worry you._

_I'm so so sorry._

He has been doing odd jobs, and surprisingly felt more at peace with Andrew than anyone else. If only there was more danger or activity to help him truly settle. Still, at least he will have some knowledge now to share when his mum or friends from the estate ask things about his job.

_From: TechMage_

_You're forgiven._

_I'm glad things worked out for you._

_You are a good friend to help her out._

_To: TechMage_

_Thank you!_

_Did you make up more with your friend?_

_From: TechMage_

_I did. I think we are better now than before. What about your friends?_

_To: TechMage_

_We're getting there. I still want to smack two of them, but I'll get over it. I wasn't guiltless in it all, I guess, and I should have known what they're like and not been so blindsided. But enough of that. How are you?_

_From: TechMage_

_Truthfully?_

_(Is TMI ok?)_

_To: TechMage_

_Yes and yes_

_From: TechMage_

_I've been sending essentially porn back and forth with an omega pair for both educational use and fun, so I think my libido has gotten more active._

_I'm currently trying to decide what I should do. Self pleasure is not enough, but I also don't feel like going to a club or calling a service for some random and/or paid hookup._

_To: TechMage_

_So what do you want to do?_

_From: TechMage_

_I'm not sure yet._

_To: TechMage_

_Well…._

Eggsy licks his lips; he knew what he was about to suggest was probably crossing a line, but he didn't want to pass up the opportunity. Especially since Merlin has been driving him crazy with need - not like the handler knew that though. He didn't seem any different with Eggsy than he was Harry, and everyone knew Jack and Harry are mates and monogamous.

_To: TechMage_

_If it isn't too forward, I know of a club that allow for anonymous sex with selected people. We could "meet" there and I could help you out._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight re-wording to the last message sent in the previous chapter which is also the start of this one

_From: FlowerAlpha_

_If it isn't too forward, I know of a club that allow for anonymous sex with selected people. We could "meet" there and I could help you out._

It would be a lie to say Merlin wasn't intrigued by the offer, and at the very least, he wanted to know how it worked.

_To: FlowerAlpha_

_And how would that work?_

_From: FlowerAlpha_

_You can reserve rooms and passcode it so a specific person is the only one allowed in. Can wear masks, limit talking, etc._

_There are also glory holes we could use._

_To: FlowerAlpha_

_And who would be on the receiving end?_

He didn't bottom but he definitely knew how to suck a cock. Knew how to suck one very well.

_From: FlowerAlpha_

_Your choice but I was thinking me; could suck your cock and/or you could fuck me._

_To: FlowerAlpha_

_You like to bottom, alpha? Not only be submissive but bottom?_

_From: FlowerAlpha_

_I prefer it, Omega. ;)_

It definitely was a tempting offer, but Merlin wasn't the type to make in the moment decisions. Not in cases like this.

_To: FlowerAlpha_

_Can I have time to think about it?_

_From: FlowerAlpha_

_Of course. As long as you need._

******

The next afternoon, Merlin tries to ignore how Eggsy is bouncing and fidgeting in his seat behind him as he watches the quartermaster prepare Tristan and Roxy's mission info. He knew they had lunch plans and this was taking a bit longer than the given estimated time, but the constant movement was starting to get on Merlin's nerves.

"Enough," he barks out without turning around. "If you cannot sit still, I will kick you out. You're as bad as a puppy."

"Am not," comes the mumble reply, but the bouncing does stop.

"Are too. Do I need to take you on a walk or get you a toy?" 

".........."

When he doesn't get a response, the omega subtly sniffs the air and gets the smell of burnt sage.

_Oh shit._

He whirls around and sees that the lad is indeed embarrassed and looking a bit ashamed as he stares down at his lap.

"Eggsy," he calls out quietly and contrite. "I was just joking and being a bit of a grump. I didn't mean to hurt you. There's nothing wrong that you like to keep moving or need distractions." Merlin gets out of his chair to kneel before the younger man, and gently takes his hands in his. "I mean it. There is nothing wrong with you or with needing to keep moving. I'm sorry."

"It's hard to sit still, you know? On a mission I can. Learned long ago that in moments like that fucking up on things get you hurt. And I've gotten better at staying calm, but I haven't been on a mission in awhile and training only helps so much. Got nothing to distract me now."

"Ok. Then," Merlin tries to wrack his brain for an idea, "how about we go for a walk, then lunch, and afterwards I'll take you somewhere fun and to get your energy out?"

"Where?"

"It's a secret, but I know you'll enjoy it." The quartermaster pats his hand before standing up. "I just need about twenty minutes, so how about you go down and get us some tea?"

"Okay." The alpha nods and heads out, leaving Merlin to his task.

_Got to be soft with him. His big heart is easy to hurt. The puppy needs love._

He was starting to realize how apt the description of "puppy" fit Eggsy, and he was loath to admit the dom side of him was going through a mental list of what he knew about pet play. It made his task harder to complete, but at least he had the suppressants to hide his scent when the alpha returned (and a desk to hide his erection).


	16. Chapter 16

His plan to take Eggsy to an arcade was turning out successful. The flashing lights and sounds were definitely attention grabbing, and the variety of games allowed the young alpha to flitter about like a bee among various flowers. Overall it was adorable, and warmed the old scot's heart.

Unfortunately, it also made Merlin just that much more aware of the animal analogies he kept making.

_I'm too old to be discovering new kinks to like._

"I'm blaming Harry," he mutters as he stalks after the lad. Everything upsetting or confusing was Harry's fault. That tended to be his lot in life. 

"Hurry up, Hamish!" Eggsy yells over his shoulder as he makes a dash for the laser tag section. Seemed unfair to have two Kingsman partake but oh well. Maybe the two could make their own bet to make it interesting. 

"Not all of us are young and spry alphas," he exaggerates his back hurting just to hear the man laugh. 

"Don't act like you ain't a fit bloke, guv. Miss me with that shit. Could run circles around the lot of us."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." He tries for a scowl but a smile fights back. He points to the score screens at the laser tag center. "Want to make a bet of things?"

"Yeah. What you have in mind?" The bouncing was back as the two of them stood in line. 

"Loser pays for dinner?"

"That's it?"

"What else would you want?"

"Hmmm." The agent worries his lip as he thinks it over. "How about telling a secret? Something no one else knows or only a few know 'cause what secrets are truly unknown?"

"Alright. Prepare to spill." Merlin grins wickedly. He might be a handler, trainer, and inventor, but he definitely made sure to stay in top shape.

*******

Merlin wasn't exactly sure what the strange beta's problem was but he was so over it the moment he saw the man trying to posture and back his friend into a corner. He seriously wanted to punch the man, but first he had to get Eggsy away from him so he starts marching over.

"I'm telling you if you do it again, I'll break every bone in your hand." The young alpha moves into the man's space, not caring that the beta was taller and packing more muscles. "You're pathetic."

"You really think a piss ant like you could do anything?" The man spits out. "Little boys like you are just talk, who change their minds when they get it good." The man reaches for Eggsy.

_Oh fuck no!_

"Eggsy, walk away." Merlin puts his hand on the agent's shoulder and pulls him away from the pervert just in time, his other hand squeezing tightly to the beta man's wrist. 

"Merl-"

"Now, Eggsy." He orders, and silently promises to apologize to the man later.

"Fine." Eggsy growls loudly and storms off, hopefully towards the exit.

"Now, I think you and I have something to discuss." Merlin uses his height to tower over the man.

"So the bitch is yours?" The beta snorts and Merlin allows him to pull his arm away. "Is it your scent clinging to him?"

"My scent?"

"No way that shit is an alpha. Even I could smell how fucking needy he is. Like a bitch in heat."

"And you thought that gave you the idea you could just touch someone without their permission?"

"Clearly he needs a good fucking, and you're not up for the task."

Merlin takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are fucking disgusting. And not that it matters, but he is in fact an alpha, but enough of that. I won't make threats like him."

"Cause you'll lose." The man's chest puffs up with false pride.

"No. Because I'm a man of action." Merlin throws a right hook knocking the man backwards. He throws another punch to bring him to the ground, and follows him down. A couple of well placed jabs has the man wheezing as he struggles to breathe and definitely the makings of a shiner. "Just so you know, you just got beat up by an omega." He darts the man before he can respond. "Stupid arse." 

Merlin heads for the exit, planning to contact Morgana to get rid of any videos. But first….

"Eggsy?" He calls loudly. When he doesn't get a reply he sends a message through the glasses.

_Where are you?_

_Back in the arcade. Already got rid of the video and feed when I first came out._

_Ok. What are you near?_

_The skeeball machines._

_Stay there._

Merlin quickly makes his way over to the machines and pulls the alpha into a hug. "You alright?"

"Not really." Arms wrap tightly around his middle. 

"What do you need?"

"This is fine. More than enough."

"Lad." He dons his dom voice. "Tell me what you need."

"It's weird."

"Doesn't matter. Tell me."

"Alright." He hears Eggsy take a deep breath, feels his hands fist his jumper. "What I need is…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally i don't upload this quickly, but this story is making me happy and i already had so much written before the initial upload. 
> 
> Now though, everything written so far in uploaded. Hopefully i can churn out more chapters before too long.  
> (My other stories go about a month between updates, but my muse really likes this fic)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Percival and Harry.
> 
> (Tried my hand at smut and all that. Hope you like this chapter)

Percival coaxes Harry to lay his head in his Daddy's lap, the beta going willing. "Still floating?" He gets a nod in response. "Okay baby." He would never rush a subs recovery, and especially not Harry because his previous dom didn't give one shit about subdrops and aftercare. No, he would coddle his boy for as long as he needed. "Can you tell me if you want to keep swimming?" It was their code phrase when Harry wanted to stay in his sub mindset without being fully in subspace like he currently was. Based on his answer, Percival would have to act accordingly to either keep him down or to bring him back up.

"Wanna swim." The words were a little slurred, but understandable. In a bit the alpha would have to bring him up enough to lose the drunk like state, but without bringing in the rest of the world. And there was one thing he could do first to help with that. 

Grabbing the remote, Daddy Jack puts Disney's Peter Pan on - a particular favorite of Harry's when he was in subspace (he loved Disney movies but only when feeling more sub like. Outside of it, Harry was likely to stab someone if he was made to watch them). He was glad when Disney+ happened because now he didn't need to lug movies around with him to keep his little boy entertained.

He cards his fingers through the former agent's hair, rubbing circles into his scalp for a light head massage. The touch should ground him enough to start coming down from his floating space without overwhelming the beta. Percival would keep it up for five minutes before he moved on to the next step.

(Yes he knew it was weird that he had things time to a precise amount, but he liked to have all things possible planned including back up plans. It's what made him a great sniper and a good agent. It also helped him be a worthy dom for Harry.)

When the five minutes have passed, he reaches for the food he had set out earlier: grapes, pieces of chocolate, grape tomatoes, slices of cheese, and almonds. "Baby boy, would you like to feed yourself or do you want Daddy to?"

"Daddy. Please."

"Such good manners." Percival was so proud of that little fact because his mate had used to act like that everything should be handed to him when they first met. It had actually got worse by the time they got together and began their dom/sub relationship because Harry's first dom had messed him up so bad that he would act out. He was always afraid Percival would snap and hurt him or decide he was too much, but instead they found themselves as Daddy and Baby boy, and their relationship flourished.

It also showed that the planned week away was doing them both a lot of good. The alpha made a mental note for them to take more time off and more frequently; maybe three days at a time every three or four months should be possible. They would also need to have more sessions in between vacations to keep a healthy balance in their lives.

Switching between the different options, he ends up feeding them all to Harry, glad he had a good appetite. "Need more?"

Harry shakes his head and rolls over so he can lay on his front. "I'm good." His eyes stayed on the movie, but he knew what came next to keep him swimming.

Percival smiles when he sees his mate lift up a little on his knees and slide his bottoms down. "Such a good boy." Reaching down, the alpha feels for the plug he put in earlier, and gives it a few taps. "Color?"

"Green." Harry gives a little wiggle and pushes in Jack's hand.

"Good." Pulling it out, Percival quickly checks to see if there was still enough lube for fun time. There wasn't. "Hold on, Daddy needs to get the lube." He watches as his boy crawls over his lap to get it out of the end table. Apparently the beta was more excited about this than he was, and he was pretty excited.

With the lube in hand, Harry flops across his lap and hands it over. A check had him seeing red tip ears, and Percival adjusts his plans accordingly. 

_ First this, and then I'll rim him before his nap time. He can warm me while he sleeps too. _

Pouring lube onto his fingers, the sniper slowly slides two in knowing it teased his mate to no end, especially when he just held them there, his finger just pressed against Harry's prostate (like he was right now).

"Daddy!" Harry whines.

"Shush. You take what Daddy gives you." He will keep his fingers still until Harry whines reside and turn into needy whimpers. "Were going to stay like this for a little while. Just watch your movie."

Based on the scene, there was half the movie left and plenty of time to play before Harry goes down for his nap.

Poking every now and then, Percival teases his mate until the whimpers he craves are filling the room. "There we go," he coos and begins to thrust his fingers in and out, always making sure to press the man's prostate with each thrust in. 

His boy pushes back into his hand, riding his fingers. "Yes," Harry moans, "so good Daddy." He starts moving his hips faster. 

"Such a needy thing." He uses his free hand to give Harry ass a light slap. "Even rubbing your cock against my thigh."

"Need it!" His breathing comes out a little faster.

"I know. You're just a needy slag for me." Percival moves his fingers faster. "Think you can come for me?"

Harry nods his head. "Yes!"

"Good. Then Daddy will rim you before your nap. But only until the movie is over. You can come as much as you want, but only while the movie is going. Sound good? "

"Yes. So good!" Harry throws his all into fucking himself on Percival's fingers, wanting to come before he napped. It was amazing to watch, and had the alpha's cock straining against his pants, likely leaving a wet spot. 

(He couldn't wait until the afternoon when they focused on his needs) 

"Gonna come Daddy." Harry warns and so the alpha wraps his hand on the man's cock head to catch it all. 

"Go ahead baby." A few more thrusts and Harry grunts as he spills into his mate's hand. "You came a lot." Percival shows him and then nudges his mouth. "Clean up your mess little boy." 

Biting back a groan, the alpha watches his beta mate lick his hand clean. "My good boy." Grabbing a wet wipe, Percival cleans his hands.

"Daddy?" Harry sits up and bites his lip. "Are you still gonna…..?"

"Yeah baby. Bend over the coffee table. You can watch the movie while I eat you up." He gives a wicked grin and watches Harry scramble to comply.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to see what Eggsy wanted after the incident with the beta

Merlin watches as Eggsy makes a nest on his bed, and he does mean  _ his  _ bed. He still didn't understand why the alpha wanted to come to his place and why he felt the need to build a nest with just about every piece of bedding that existed in the flat and even some of his jumpers.

It was only made more interesting when each item was sniffed first before it was selected or discarded. Then the alpha wouldn't even let Merlin help build the nest, leaving him to watch from the doorway as each article of clothing or bedding was put in its specific spot that only Eggsy knew.

"There." The alpha smiles, giving off a happy scent of wildflowers as he checks over the nest once again. When he looks over at Merlin, clear as day, the omega can see the hopefulness and his nervousness written all over the alpha's face.

"Beautiful." He is barely aware of his reply as he looks over the scene before him, but he is made aware of it when the scent of ripening strawberries join the scent of wildflowers. "Beautiful," he repeats.

"Come join me." Eggsy climbs onto the bed, making sure not to disturb the nest walls. Merlin follows suit, getting comfortable for the long haul. Slowly Eggsy turns to cuddle up into his handler's side. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Merlin puts his arm around the man and pulls his closer, "this is good. Whatever you need, lad."

"You might regret saying that." He noses along Merlin's neck. "Why do you wear scent blockers?"

"Because I don't need anyone to be affected by some pheromone they smell." The constant sniffing and light puffs of breath causing his flesh to break out in goosebumps.

"You wear them a lot. But your sheets….your sheets carry your scent." 

The words make Merlin's heart seize; he hadn't thought about that when he agreed to bring Eggsy to his home. "What do you smell?"

"The scent of morning mist in the woods on an early spring day." Eggsy takes a deep breath. "Can't pick up your orientation but can smell that."

"Oh." He lets himself relax. "Didn't know that's how I smelled."

"Not many people can smell their own scent unless it's really strong."

"Surprised you can even tell with how much I use scent blockers." Merlin would have to check medical files to see if anyone else had a strong sense of smell like the lad. He would need to know who to worry about sniffing out his status.

"Only cause this place doesn't have a bunch of scents to parse through." Eggsy rests his nose against the spot where Merlin's scent would be the strongest if not for the blockers. "It's comforting to smell."

"Thank you." What else was he supposed to say? 

_ It is nice to hear. _

"Get some rest." He cards his fingers through Eggsy's hair. "I'll be here."

"Ok. Thank you, Hamish." 

When the alpha's breath even out and light snoring accompanies the sounds of the night, Merlin finally allows himself to think about what had happened earlier in the day.

That beta had said he could smell Eggsy, smelled like he was in heat.

Something had triggered the agent's scent enough that even the beta could smell it over all the other smells in there. Smelled it enough to mistake it for a heat.

That just didn't seem probable, and Merlin had to wonder if the pervert had mistaken some omega's scent as Eggsy due to proximity.

He stretches out and grabs his tablet determined to get to the bottom of things, starting with the pervert and making sure the man hasn't done the same thing to another person, and if Merlin needed to ruin that man's life. 

Who's he kidding? He was going to torment the man since he dared to touch Eggsy. Any other offense found would just be adding fuel to the fire.


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin sighs as he puts his tablet away. Thanks to his Kingsman glasses he was able to easily use face recognition to find the beta and make him suffer for what he did to Eggsy (and a few other people based on police reports), but couldn't find anything in regards to an alpha smelling like they were in heat. While heats and ruts were basically the same, they did smell different so Merlin can only conclude that an omega that had been in there with them had gone into heat and Eggsy had stepped in between them and the beta, intentionally or not.

_ Was he looking for the omega himself? Did he want to mate that omega? _

No, no, that couldn't be it. Eggsy wasn't like that. The lad was respectful with everyone. Never crossed any boundaries to the point that it took awhile just to make him understand that he could hug his friends whenever he needed to. Even now, he still typically waited for someone to open their arms before hugging them.

_ Even with the princess he asked for a kiss and waited for her to give consent before having sex with her. _

The omega growls low at the thought, not wanting to remember that moment before he had shut the monitors down before he saw anything other than the princess's bare ass.

"You're thinking too loud," Eggsy sleepily tells him before rolling over and pressing his back to Merlin's side. "Sleep."

"Not yet." He chuckles. "Got a bit more to do."

"Later." The alpha whines.

"No, Eggsy." He gently pulls away, and Eggsy whines even louder. "Shush lad. I'll be back before you know it.'

"Nooooooo~~~!" The alpha grabs at his arm and tries to pull him back into the nest. "I know it now~~~~~!"

"It won't be long," he tries to soothe the man. "Let go." Eggsy shakes his head. "Don't be bratty lad."

"But Merl~~~~" the man seemed so much younger in that moment; eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Don't want to be alone."

"Shhhhh," he leans down, "i'll only be gone for a few minutes." The quartermaster pets the agent's head. "I just need to get comfortable," he whispers, hoping it would make the man focus on the words being spoken as well as help calm him, "need to change and get ready for bed. Would you let me do that?"

"Bed?"

"Yes. I'll be right back to join you. You can get more comfortable too. I'll lend you some clothes."

"Ok." There was a little bit of a pout but at least he seemed more willing. 

"You have to let go." Eggsy complies and before he knows it, Merlin is placing a soft kiss on the alpha's forehead. "Thank you. Such a good boy." He quickly goes and grabs a shirt and some shorts for the lad to wear, and hands them over. "I'll be right back. Get changed for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir." The smaller man sits up and starts changing, and Merlin makes haste to his en suite. He forces himself to relax as he leans heavily on his hands on the sink countertop. He glances at his reflection, silently begging it to explain what just happened, but it wasn't helpful so he turns to another source.

_ To Jack _

_ Do you think that Eggsy might be a sub? _


	20. Chapter 20

Percival wasn't sure what he expected to see early in the morning, but it definitely wasn't a text asking Merlin if he thought Eggsy was a sub.

"Harry, love. If you are feeling up to it, I would like you to be your beta self." He wouldn't force his mate to switch from his sub side for something like this,  _ especially  _ during their vacation.

"I'm fine, Percival." The man rolls over to face the alpha. "Haven't exactly been in that mindset since waking up."

"But not in Harry Hart mode either? Been at a crossroad?" The crossroad wasn't bad, it just meant nothing was tipping the scale in either direction in how he wanted to be. It was when in limbo that he needed to worry as it meant Harry couldn't get himself into either headset.

"Yeah. Crossroad. Something wrong?"

"Not really." The sniper hands over his glasses and shows the private message from their friend. "I guess something happened…."

"But nothing bad, right? Merlin or Eggsy would have used the emergency channel if there was?"

"At least Merlin would." Jack sighs. "You're boy still hasn't really learned to reach out when he needs help."

Harry gives a hum of agreement. "Need to work on that some more. His mum really messed him up." The man looks around as if expecting Eggsy to pop up and scold him for that comment. He was too loyal and loved her too much to really admit to the damage she's done and allowed done to her son, let alone allow someone else to point it out. "So what do you think happened?"

"Truthfully? Probably tons of things, and likely dating back to his trainee days.  _ Which,  _ you slept through."

"Not by choice." The man sticks his nose up and hands the glasses with a flair only befitting his peacock self. "Still, what made him think that now? To connect the dots?"

"Best guess…….something upset him and he let himself be needy."

"Anyone can be needy." Harry tries to think of all the times Eggsy might have shown some inclinations to being a sub. "I admit, he has a few markers but I don't know if it's enough to say he is a sub."

"He could be one, but not in the sense of a part of this lifestyle."

"............"

"..........."

"Should we ask him?"

"He'll probably deny it. It's not like all this is "normal" by society standards." Percival even does air quotes, so over the closed mindedness most of the world had.

"Do we sneakily run tests?"

"He'll likely never talk to any of us again."

"..........."

"....................."

The two men sigh.

"Then what can we do?"

"......Well, three heads are better than two."

_ To Hamish _

_ Possibly. No definitive answer. We'll discuss this in person when our vacation is over. _


	21. Chapter 21

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ I know this question is unrelated to the classic movies we've been discussing, but my other friends were of no help and the site indicated you were on. _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ Yeah, I'm up. _

_ What do you need help with, friend? :D _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Earlier this week I helped an alpha friend out, and he acted quite like a submissive. It's been driving me insane. Could an alpha be submissive by nature and not know it? _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ Can an omega be dominant and not know it? Does anyone not know their own nature of leading and following without joining a kinky lifestyle or something?  _

That gave Merlin pause; he had been thinking of Eggsy being a submissive as a fluke or an outlier, because that is how he always saw himself. But what if it wasn't some outer decision or a result of outside forces, but rather biological/instinctual? Children, long before presenting, show signs of leadership and followers, protectors and caregivers, and all those societal determined dichotomies that made the world go round; how often did the leader or follower not be the expected second gender?

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Society says it isn't possible for an omega to feel a drive to be in charge. _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ What do they know? Society perceives how they want to and often in a way that makes another group seem lesser and teaches everyone else to believe the same way to the point it seems normal to be prejudiced towards others. _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ …..are you really sure you're 23? _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ XD yes I'm sure. I actually spend time reading up and watching things on psychology and sociology, and history. Especially in regards to the different cultures that exist today and how they've changed over time. _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ What have you learned in regards to culture? _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ There are a few cultures that the females and omegas were in charge because all creations come into the world because of life bearers. If they choose to no longer bear the next generation, then it will all cease to exist. Even in cases of force, they have to choose to eat, to drink, to not abort, etc. True power lies with them, and most societies hope they never figure out just how powerful they truly are.  _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ And do you agree with them? _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ Completely.  _

Merlin groans, his eyes closing as he pictures the unknown alpha on his knees before him, looking up at the omega with such reverence, ready to worship and follow any order given. 

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Enough to get on your knees?  _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ For the right bearer, yes. _

_ Want me to get on my knees, Omega? _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Yes. _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ Right now, or……? _

He could meet him at a club like he suggested. Use the glory holes to keep the anonymity going.

_ Eggsy…. _

Merlin frowns; the lad wasn't his partner or anything, so his inner omega would need to just shut up. 

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Let's meet up. I can reserve a glory box, and you can show me how good you are with both your holes. How's that sound?  _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ Sounds good. Give me a date, time, and location and I'll fit it into my schedule.  _

_ Can I ask you for two things?  _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ You may ask but that doesn't mean I'll answer or give the response you want.  _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ Of course.  _

_ Will you reserve one with a bench so I can lay across it?  _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Yes. I'll give you that comfort.  _

_ What was your second question? _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ Will you spank me? _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Do you want me to? _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ Yes sir. _

_ I need one. _

**_Yes, a sub that loves spankings._ **

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Ok, I'll give you your much needed spanking if you do something for me.  _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ And what is that sir? _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Before we have fun, I want you to get yourself ready and wear a nice sized plug. If you get yourself ready to take me, then I'll reward you. _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ Be ready to reward me. ;) _

"Cheeky brat," Merlin chuckles. 


	22. Chapter 22

"So let me get this straight," Percival says as he stirs milk into his tea, "between when you messaged us about Eggsy and now, you went and made plans to go and fuck some random alpha in an almost random way?"

"Well….yes….."

"........." The man stays silent, and Merlin glances over to Harry to see if he knew what was going on in the alpha's head. A slight shake told him that Harry didn't. "You wondered if an alpha is a sub, and then made plans with a submissive alpha?"

"Yes."

"And nothing stands out to you about that?"

Merlin things about that, trying to see the details the sniper saw.

_ Eggsy…. _

Oh.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Percival glances at his mate and sees that he too was connecting the dots. "I think you want one and since you are not sure if you can have him, you went and found someone with the same basic requirements. I have no doubt that while you are fucking the site alpha, you'll be really thinking of Eggsy." He holds up a hand to stop any comments. "There's nothing truly wrong with that because you and said alpha are doing so to let off steam and you and Eggsy are merely friends, but you need to find out if the random sex is going to hurt you more than it helps."

"Things have definitely got more complicated." Harry sighs. "We're going to address this later, Hamish, over drinks."

"Alright." Who knew how that was going to go with the lad's pseudo dad, but at least there'd be drinks.

"But to the matter at hand," Percival clears his throat, "is Eggsy a sub?"

"Part of me thinks that he is, but the other part wonders if it's just because he finally has people he can depend on so now he is acting as he should have when a child."

"Like in age play?" The man glances over at the beta, before making eye contact with the omega.

_ Just like his "father"? _

_ Possibly, but that doesn't seem quite right. _

_ As if not just age play but a mix of things? _

_ Or maybe not age play at all, but just childlike neediness. _

"What exactly happened that made you wonder if he was a sub?" Harry asks, knowingly stopping the two doms getting too caught up in their silent conversation.

Merlin tells them about that day including how he snapped at the young alpha and was revealed because of it, the beta at the laser tag, and how they ended up at Merlin's place with Eggsy not wanting to let him leave. The only thing he left out was that Eggsy built a nest - that just seemed like too private a moment to share and needed to stay between Eggsy and him.

"Some son of a bitch put his hands on my kid and I'm just finding out?!" Harry slams his fist against the table. "Hamish!"

"I took care of it." He reminds himself to stay calm, that his friend had every right to be worked up. "I handled it then and after we got to my place. I promise you, I made the asshole pay."

"Not the way he should." Harry goes for his rainmaker but Percival stops him.

"Come on love, this is Hamish we're talking about." He soothingly runs his fingers along the backside of Harry's hand. "The man Eggsy dubbed "the guv"; there's no way he isn't suffering."

"He needs to be bleeding."

"And we can make that happen. Later. For now we need to find out if Eggsy is a sub or just has some submissive traits so we can better take care of him." Percival kisses Harry's hand, and the man practically melts from it. 

"Okay. So what do we do?"

*******

The three had gone through several ideas before landing on one that might work

  * ~~Ask him directly~~



He might run away, deny, or stab someone

  * ~~Mandatory test for all kingsman (so he doesn't know)~~



Crossing the line. Likely false results.

  * ~~Sneakily test Eggsy~~



Crossing the line. Someone will get stabbed.

  * ~~A mission that involves dom/sub~~



Not allowed on missions yet. False personalities.

  * ~~Let him see Harry as a sub with Percival~~



Will traumatize the kid.

  * ~~Have Harry explain his sub dynamic~~



Likely be traumatizing. Harry's not good with feelings and sensitivity.

  * ~~Merlin explains his dynamics~~



Likely won't make a connection, nor reveal if he is a sub.

  * ~~Take him to a club~~



Trauma. Crossing the line. People will likely be hurt (pseudo dad will murder people).

  * ~~Get Roxy to find out~~.



Nope. She's as bad as Harry. And she doesn't need to know about our lifestyle

  * ~~Start treating him like a sub, see how he react~~ s.



Betrayal. Crossing the line.

  * Give him reading material



  * Ask for his advice on it.



The only ones that sounded doable was reading material and asking for advice. The young man was always eager to learn and help, so if they could present the information in a way that made it seem like one of them needed Eggsy's help….

Well of course it fell to Merlin to do. He was the only one with any plausible reason to need advice, and the one to know what resources would be the best without traumatizing the agent. In exchange for it though, Merlin demanded the upcoming Thursday off and set about reserving the glory box for his time with FlowerAlpha.

Like glory holes, the person inside wasn't viewable but allowed access to them. Unlike them. The box had several holes so that the person inside can serve several people at once, or in some cases one person while giving access to all available places without the need to turn around to anything. The omega could be pleasured by the alpha's mouth, hands, and ass with ease, and unless the alpha safeworded (a button connected to a red light and the front desk) he would be solely at mercy.

They also had the options of benches/stands to lay on for the long haul sessions while also still being on their knees. Glory boxes in the fancier clubs also had doors to close the unused cut holes and were soundproof so anonymity was still very possible. 

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ I got us a box with a stand, but don't worry, I'm not the type to share. _

_ It is reserved for Thursday, at 7:00pm - 9:00pm at Fate's Desire. We can take breaks or not use it for the entire time. If you need a different day or something, message me before Wednesday so I make arrangements. _

_ The box reserve number is A4O23Vxt5 _

Merlin makes another decision then, and quickly goes to his favorite site: Animal Instincts. They are a popular sex shop, peppering all throughout the country and a few overseas. He pays for a blue plug with a gemstone star on the base.

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Since, if it all goes right, I will not see you that night, I took the liberty of buying you a large sized plug to wear so I know it's you. You can pick it up at any Animal Instincts shop with the attached receipt.  _

_ [Image attached] _

_ If you do this for me, I will do something for you in return. Whatever you ask for (within reason). _


	23. Chapter 23

Eggsy wasn't exactly sure how he could help, but Harry said Merlin needed his help and that was exactly what he was going to do. Especially after Merlin looked so uncomfortable but desperate. __

Damn his inner alpha that said to fix things even before he knew what was going on. The alpha was so dumb sometimes he could've sworn it would fight itself if it found out he was the problem. 

"Merlin is beyond capable of fixing things himself. He's the best alpha out there," he tells his alpha side, "He doesn't need you to fix it, just give him advice."

_ What he needs is his cock sucked. You just get right on your knees beneath that desk of his and keep his cock warm, and pleasuring him whenever he wants. And you swallow every load he gives you like a good boy.  _

"And fuck you too." Eggsy grumbles as he adjusts himself. His inner sub was a needy and horny thing, and has been making his life hell lately. It didn't help that it didn't know exactly what it wanted, now that it felt safe enough to make itself known in the past year since there was no threat that the young alpha had to worry about. Of course, since he's never really tried anything sub like before, it has been bouncing around ideas after idea in his head and has been very distracting.

The past couple of months had just amplified it when Merlin started to increase the friendly touches and seemed to care and want to protect him from the world. It made him want to return the favor, and so here he was heading to his flat with a bag of reading material and a letter with two requests. 

  1. Wait until he was home and alone to read the material
  2. Please don't stop being my friend.



Just the thought of not being Merlin's friend anymore twisted him up inside. He couldn't think of anything that could make him stop wanting the older man in his life. His inner sub wanted to please, and readily promised to do as told and would definitely help. 

God, he could still remember the first time it made itself known; Jamal's father (James) had needed help cooking and no one would help him. He had been nine at the time, but even he could see how tired the man was from working 12-hour shifts back to back and that he didn't really have the energy to care for his family and home but he did try. 

What made the man even more amazing was that he was never shy to extend his kindness and love to Eggsy. (He hates to admit it but even his mother never showed him the same kind of care). So when young Eggsy found out, well he set about making dinner for Jamal and his family, but especially his dad.

The first time, it had been cheese toasties and a salad, but over time it graduated to simple but delicious dishes. Every time he did something nice, James would shower him in affection and praises and would tell him what a good boy he was.

When Eggsy had presented as an alpha, he was the one to walk him through the changes he should expect. He was the first to know that Eggsy preferred men, and didn't seem to have preferences for the second gender. It was James that told him that there was more than one way to be.

Of course, with Dean around, Jamal's father couldn't be as affectionate as he was with his own children, but whenever he was, Eggsy always wondered if that was how dad's were really like. 

And now he has Harry. Two pseudo dads that he would get amazing Christmas gifts for to show how much they meant to him.

He was indeed lucky to have them. Both opened his eyes to new things, and had led him to pretty cool things.

(Not that he'd ever tell them that his first few experiences at being a sub happened during boot camp with one of the instructors and then again after Harry's "death" when he was grieving).

Back to the matter at hand, Eggsy was now home and immediately he reached into the bag for the letter. 

_ Eggsy, _

_ I know what you are about is going to shock you, and likely make you uncomfortable so I will not hold it against you if you wish to avoid me for a few days. I just hope it will not be for too long or forever. _

_ I am a dom. _

"No shit, Merlin."

_ Not only within Kingsman as due my station, but also within the lifestyle. I love to command and love to have someone under them, not by force but because they choose to give me control.  _

_ I know this, and that isn't the problem. The problem is that I have never had a long term sub. No one ever seemed right to me, and I'm sure half of the problem is me. You see, I could never find a type that suited me best. I always tried what my partner was into and had often found it pleasing but not enough. Maybe I'm not finding the right combinations of kinks and partners. _

_ Now, I bet you are wondering how you can help. _

"Definitely, guv."

_ It has made me go without a partner for too long, and has dismayed me from seeking out anyone. Lately though, I have realized how lonely I am. I need a partner, but don't know what kind would suit me. _

_ Harry and Jack have helped out in the past, but clearly I am still without a sub, so maybe you could help me figure out what type I should try for. You know me so well, and have fresher eyes than the rest of us. _

_ I know this is a lot, and you really don't have to do anything at all. I just hope you read the first book (I put a sticker on it) so you can at least understand if parts of my dom side slip into my everyday life. _

  
  
  


_ Hamish _

  
  


Eggsy pulls out each item, checking the over before placing them on the coffee table.

_ What it Means to be a Dom/Sub _

_ Variety of Dom and Sub Dynamics _

_ Occasional or Lifestyle: What BDSM Means toYou _

_ Friends in the BDSM Lifestyle _

_ Care to Play? A Guide to a Dom/Sub Relationship _

_ Are You a Dom or Sub or Both? _

_ BDSM for Beginner's Guide _

He didn't know there were so many resources out there, and was excited to get through them, but first would begin with the stickered one -  _ Friends in the BDSM Lifestyle - _ which based on the summary was how to adjust to being around people of those dynamics both in and out of sessions.

*******

_ Hamish, _

_ I will never judge you for what you like, and will try my best to help you figure out what type of sub to look for. _

_ I've also gone and done some research, and found a list that I think will help figure things out so fill it out please. _

_ As for the books, I've read two so far and will work on the rest. _

  
  


_ Eggsy _

Merlin smiles at the note; he was honestly scared he'd lose a friend and turns the tablet (Eggsy's personal one) on.

The screen turn on to a  [ BDSM checklist ](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1WtGl55Rouq8qh9d4Cn5_o4l-9HHPOBWZxaOuA-CQuik/htmlview)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the list (if you want), and let me know what you think Merlin would be into.
> 
> \+ can even fill it out and send screenshots over tumblr to me.  
> dreamcatcher3-a03.tumblr.com  
> (Idk how to hyperlink that here)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eggsy completely derailed what I had planned. Hope you like it. 😂

Eggsy couldn't believe that the first time he was stepping into a sex shop was because some omega on the internet bought him a toy, yet here he was with paper in hand.

"Good evening, sir," the omega female greeted him when he walked in.

"Evening." He nods his head and looks around.

"First time?"

"In person, yeah."

"No worries." She beams. "It can seem daunting at first. Let me know if you need help."

"Thank you." He would just take a look around before he gets the purchased item; after all those things Merlin gave him and his own resources, he had come away with knowledge of things he didn't know existed. 

_ Merlin will let you try things with him, if you just ask nicely. _

Ok, so clearly a look around wasn't wise. Marching up to the counter, Eggsy pushes the paper over. "Here to pick this up." 

"Certainly sir." The omega smiles at him before excusing herself to the back to get it. Thankfully it doesn't take long and Eggsy is rushing home to get ready.

*******

Eggsy could swear that everyone knew that he had a big and sparkly plug up his ass. Hell, he was probably even walking funny!

_ With his pants and underwear around his ankles, lube on the counter, Eggsy pulls the toy out of its package and exams it. It was a blue silicone plug with a gem decoration on the base; under the light he could see flecks of gold in the material. It had a sturdy weight to it, with a girth of 5", width of 1.5", and inserted around 3.25". It would take some stretching and make walking interesting (and definitely made the alpha's face turn red). _

_ Washing the toy, Eggsy puts it to the side so he can grab the lube. He slicks up two fingers before bending over the counter and rubbing them against his hole. It takes a little to get the muscle to relax, leaving him to watch his face in the mirror - watching the way his lips part as his breathing picks up slightly. It made him wish he could see his fingers too. _

_ With that thought, the alpha grabs the items and heads for his bedroom, his pants and underwear now completely off. Inside, he grabs his phone and a stand before laying down in front of the full length mirror. A little maneuvering had his feet planted on the wall on either side of the mirror and the phone aimed just so with the front camera so he could see and record his cock and ass without the rest of him showing.  _

_ More lube was poured into his fingers and he rims himself a little more before pushing the middle one inside. Thrusting it in and out made him moan a little but wasn't enough. Too quickly, he added the second and felt a bit of a burn, and had to stifle his pained groan. _

**_Dumbass. It's been too long since you've done this._ **

_ Slowly he works the two fingers, scissoring his hole until the sensation becomes pleasure once more. His hole was loose enough now to move more freely and so the alpha goes back to thrusting them while stroking his hard cock in time with them. God he wanted to call out for the omega TechMage, but didn't dare do anything that would let him be identifiable. Kingsman has taught him that he could never be too careful. _

_ Eggsy pushes against his prostate and rubs it, enjoying watching his cock spurts little bits of cum as he does. He has been told he was abnormally sensitive for an alpha, and while he felt a bit of shame over that, the pleasure far outweighed it (plus his partners who have taken him have seemed to like it too). One day he hoped to find out if a prostate massage and milking was as great as the porn videos made it seem.  _

_ More lube is added and Eggsy inserts a third finger - he would need the gaping they cause if he wishes to fit the plug in. _

_ Oh the plug. _

_ The plug the omega got him. _

_ He rides his fingers as he thinks about the omega, what he must have thought about when he had bought it, how he promised to reward him for wearing it but didn't make it a condition/command. TechMage would probably get instantly hard to see his temporary claim on Eggsy. _

_ To be claimed!  _

_ Eggsy shouts and his body bends as he comes all over his stomach and hand. He keeps working his hand and fingers, extending his orgasm until he becomes too sensitive. _

_ Slowly he grabs the plug and coats it in lube, and pushes it inside his ass, a soft moan leaving him as he is stretched by it. He swears he could feel his body tightening around it, too needy to even let the toy get away. _

After getting cleaned up and checking over the video, he sends it off to TechMage; he wasn't sure why he did it but it just felt right to let the omega see.

And now here he was giving the reservation number and getting set up in the box inside a private room. He had to strip down and out his clothes in a locker, but decided to keep his phone with him. 

_ To: TechMage _

_ I'm in the glory box. _

He situates himself so his ass and cock hang off the stand and out the opening. Eggsy would be completely at the omega's mercy.

_ From: TechMage _

_ Nice ass you got there. Pretty cock too. _

_ [Image attached] _

_ I did enjoy the video very much. _

A hand rubs against his buttcheeks and then he feels a few taps on the plug.

_ From: TechMage _

_ Going to have so much fun with you. _

_ Use the stop light color buttons if you need to. _

_ To: TechMage _

_ Yes sir. _

_ From: TechMage _

_ Good boy. Such a good sub. _


	25. Chapter 25

He knew that the alpha had picked up the plug when his e-mailed pinged, but he did not expect to see a video of said alpha working himself open for the toy. Before he knew it, he had his hand down his pants and was stroking himself in time with the lad's fingers.

It didn't help when he realized the alpha was massaging his own prostate and causing cum to leak out. "Fuck," he groans and gives a twist of his wrist. The omega knew that all men were sensitive to having it played with, but he hadn't ever personally seen someone so sensitive; he couldn't wait to play with it himself.

And so the hour between their meeting and the video was torture, but left him time to go over the checklist Eggsy gave him. He had saved the link to his own tablet and given the other one back, but he couldn't bring himself to fill it out. Something about putting it to paper was scary.

_ To Eggsy: _

_ Sorry lad, I can't bring myself to fill it out. _

******

Merlin waits inside his part of the reserved room, having come a little early to make sure the cost fell on his shoulders. He's the one that picked here, and he knew the man was only picking up odd jobs here and therefore couldn't likely afford the price of this place.

While he hated waiting like a creep, he did enjoy watching the nice butt that wiggled its way through the opening. It was an ass made for spanking and holding on to.

He felt his phone vibrate against his thigh and quickly looks at it.

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ I'm in the glory box. _

"What a cute boy." It warmed his heart to get such a cute message. 

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Nice ass you got there. Pretty cock too. _

_ [Image attached] _

_ I did enjoy the video very much. _

He rubs his hand against the exposed buttcheeks and gives the plug a few taps of his fingers.

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Going to have so much fun with you. _

_ Use the stop light color buttons if you need to. _

_ From: FlowerAlpha _

_ Yes sir. _

_ To: FlowerAlpha _

_ Good boy. Such a good sub. _

Repocketing his phone, Merlin uses both hands to pull the younger man's cheeks apart and gets his first real look at the plug he chose. The diamond twinkled back at him, and made his inner dom purred at the temporary claim. No matter what happened after this, for a few hours this sub was his.

A knock on the wall had a green light turned on, and Merlin set about keeping his promise. 

Starting out light, Merlin works on warming each cheek to a light pink. A check showed that FlowerAlpha was enjoying it, his cock dribbling cum against the stand with each twitch. 

"I bet you can come just from a spanking." His voice stayed soft, revenant even, knowing that the man inside wouldn't be able to answer anyways. The omega starts spanking him harder, careful to keep his eye on the green light, careful to stay in the realm of pleasure and not punishment.

A healthy red bottom wiggled under his hand, was more than enough and so Merlin caresses the flesh once again. FlowerAlpha pushes into his hand, causing him to chuckle. "Alright, lad. Hold on." He digs into his pocket for one of the one time use lube packets and condoms he brought with him. Merlin pulls the plug out and sets it aside and pushes his fingers in. He fingers the man for a bit before tearing the lube packet open and pouring most of it directly into the alpha's hole. "There we go." The condom was quickly put on, pants down at his knees, and he pushes in with one go. "Oh fuck yes," he moans, eyes closed in bliss. Alphas fit like a glove, especially around his own rather large cock, but this one felt better than any before. It reminded him of why his preferences swung mostly towards male alphas.

Gripping tightly onto the man's hips, Merlin sets up a rapid pace, hips smacking harshly against the sore bottom. The separating wall began to vibrate with the thrusting, particularly when FlowerAlpha fucks himself backwards onto the omega's cock. "Such a needy thing," he gives a slap and squeezes the lad's right asscheek. "What a good sub. Pretty little ass and cock." The omega gave himself the chance to praise the man, promising to praise him later too. "Gonna make you feel me for days. Make you feel how good you were for me." He spanks the man again. "God yes. You squeeze so nicely around me. Pretty little sub." The man reaches down to stroke the alpha's cock, and soon his hand is filled with cum. "Perfect." Merlin licks his lips. "Two hours might not be enough with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is complicated but hopefully worth it. :)
> 
> (Last chapter for tonight)


	26. Chapter 26

Eggsy moves as gingerly as possible without being obvious as he makes his way throughout headquarters. TechMage had fucked him really good, and honestly probably had a cock bigger than most alphas, so he was really feeling it.

And that spanking! It was perfect and he was glad his instructor had taught him how spankings could be a good thing, a very good thing, otherwise he would have missed out last night. He was positive he could cum just from that if given an opportunity and enough time. Hell, Eggsy thought he would when sharp hip bones began smacking into the tender flesh.

That wasn't the only good thing either; Jen cleared him for missions! He was finally doing what he joined the agency for, and was why he was carefully but quickly making his way to the quartermaster's office.

"Merlin!" He bursts in without knocking and gets an annoyed look.

"Knock lad." The tech master sighs. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Just one more, like always." He grins cheekily. "I can do missions again."

"And you wanted to start by annoying me?"

"Yup." He bites his lip to hold back a smile when Merlin glares at him.

"You take after Harry more and more every day, I swear." Merlin waves him over to a chair. "I'll see what I can get you, but you will still have to wait a few days. Understood?"

"Yes sir," he cheeked.

"Cheeky brat."

"Mhmmm." He drums a random pattern against his thighs. "So…….did you maybe change your mind on the checklist?"

"No lad. I just can't bring myself to fill it out."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe makes it seem permanent. Like I won't be able to change my mind later."

"Is that how it works?"

"No, but many think if you did it before, you should be able to do it again later on."

"Oh." Eggsy remembers the few partners he has taken, and only remembers one really thinking that way.

_ Maybe you got lucky _ .

"Well then…..how do we find you a partner?"

"I could tell you what things I know I like?"

"Yeah. That works."

Merlin takes a moment to collect himself and fiddles with a new tech R&D has been working on. "Well…...I enjoy spankings. For pleasure, punishment, and maintenance. Even just a swat or two here to remind them as a warning against a behavior that is close to needing correcting. Light bondage and gags are okay once in a while, but I like them to have freedom to move and let me hear them. Chastity devices, cock rings, some hair pulling, orgasm control, teasing, cock warming, begging, and semi-public sex is fun.

I also like being in control, having them follow my orders willingly is nice. I don't mind brats as long as it doesn't go into just complete disrespect, because the bit of challenge is much nicer than complete obedience because it feels more like having a sex doll than a real partner. Punishments vary from partner to partner but my go to is spanking, time in the corner, and making them kneel."

Merlin glances over at him, before quickly looking at the device under the hand-free magnifier. "Lately I've been intrigued by age play and pet play."

_ You could do all of that and more. Tell him! _

"Doesn't seem complicated…….so……" he starts swinging his feet. "So what has stopped you from having a long term sub?"

"Wrong partners, I guess." The hunch of the older man's shoulders told him he wanted to say more but stopped himself.

_ You can do it!  _

"Well……." The alpha licks his lips. "You don't really have many close people in your life." Merlin's seems to hunch in on himself at that. "Which! Isn't a bad thing!"

_ You're doing this wrong, you idiot! _

"I just mean that's probably why they didn't work; not enough trust. So maybe you need to build that first."

_ Or start with someone you already trust! Someone that is me! _

*******

What the lad said was true, he needed to have the trust there first. Someone like FlowerAlpha. But should he try something with someone outside the agency who will never understand what he does and he'd have to lie constantly to?

But if he found someone in the agency and it didn't work, it could make their lives miserable. On top of that, Merlin was next in line for Arthur, so anyone he picked would be a subordinate; could a relationship cause him to wear blinders and not do his job correctly? Would it hold too much of a power imbalance?

"Fuck!" He slams open his liquor cabinet and grabs the bottle of scotch and a tumblr. He pours a healthy dose before downing it. 

Merlin had come up with "his problem" that he needed advice on to coax Eggsy's status out, and had only found himself with an actual problem and no insight on the alpha.

A click on the side of his glasses had him ringing Harry. "Get down here. We're drinking." He ended the call; he knew Harry would show so he didn't need to wait for a reply.

Another tumblr out, and ten minutes had his friend waltzing through his door. "About time." He smacks the button under his desk to lock the door. "Already poured you one."

"So I see." The peacock gingerly sits down with all the pomp in the world, and grabs the glass. "What happened?"

"Sneaky doesn't work." He pours himself another glass.

"Ah. Eggsy. Well we should have known sneaky doesn't work on an agent and former thief." Harry swirls the amber liquid before taking a sip. "…… Did he realize what we were trying to do?"

"No. He honestly is trying to help me."

The beta snorts at that. "My sweet boy. So trusting of us. But what else are we to do? Subs...we need certain things, and if he isn't getting it….."

"Well, he's done ok so far." 

_ Not really. Think of all the times we've almost broke him.  _

"Probably because he isn't deep enough or is getting help from somewhere else." Merlin growls at that, and Harry swats him on the top of his bald head. "Hush you. You went and fucked some random alpha just last night. You have no room to judge or be jealous."

"Bloody peacock."

"Bloody scot," he teases right back before downing his drink. "Let's get smashed."


	27. Chapter 27

Eggsy couldn't believe it! He just successfully completed his first mission the night before after being cleared almost two weeks ago. It had been a week long one that took him halfway around the world, and thus a long flight time, but still, he was happy.

As the door opens, Eggsy practically skips down the ramp, happy to see that Merlin is waiting for him. "We did it!" He had the best handler there was, and was ready to tackle the man in a hug when he smelt it: a raging storm that would drown any man.

"I gave you orders and you didn't follow them." Merlin was definitely not happy.

"I saw a chance."

"A small chance, and you got caught!"

"But it worked out alright." Eggsy looks up at the man, seeing the storm there in his eyes as well.

"Only because the wife was too busy wanting to get into your pants!"

"I darted her before she could and no one else noticed me."

"You got lucky." The quartermaster turns and starts storming off down the hallway.

"I know I did." Eggsy practically has to run to keep up with the longer stride. "But I'm back now. Safe too."

"You should have listened." Merlin all but throws himself into his chair and gets ready to assist another agent. "Glad you are back and safe but I cannot deal with you right now."

"Merlin….. Hamish. Don't say that. Please~~~"

"Go lad. I need to help Tristan and you're not letting me get in the right mindset."

"Merlin, please." His voice takes on a whine, but the other man doesn't seem to notice. "What do I need to do, so you are not mad at me?" The storm smell was almost suffocating in there, and was all Eggsy could smell. "Hamish…." He tugs on the man's sleeve.

"Stop it!" His handler snaps and pulls his arm away. "Go stand in the corner or something! I don't have time for bad boys." He pulls on noise cancelling headphones, effectively cutting out the rest of the world.


	28. Chapter 28

Merlin takes off the headphones once Tristan is safely back on the plane home; he would hand the work over to an underling to monitor just in case, but his part was over.

The silence was almost overwhelming after all the noise he heard through the coms, making his hearing sharpen in case of some threat lurking by (some effects of by gone days of hunting and gathering times). It's then that he hears the sniffles and slight hiccups of someone coming down from a good cry.

Spinning arounds, his eyes widen when he sees Eggsy standing in a corner, gnawing at his finger, face streaked from tears. "Eggsy?" He tries to wrack his brain for why the lad was in such a state when he remembers the last thing he had told the lad.

_ "Go stand in the corner or something! I don't have time for bad boys." _

Apparently, the alpha took the thoughtless comment to heart and had been there for the past two hours.

_ Why didn't I know he was there? _

A few sniffs lets Merlin know that his angered scent had overshadowed all other smells.

_Well you were angry for hours_.

"Lad, come here." The omega kept his voice gentle not wanting it to come out like a command. "Come here, baby. Please." Practically between one blink and the next, Merlin had his lap full of alpha whose crying started up again. "Shhhhh, Eggsy. You're ok. My good boy. So good for me." He rocks the alpha, fingers carding through his hair. "It's all okay." 

Up close, he could smell the sour smell caused from upset and a scent of flowers in the morning dew that was there in a way to encourage someone to love the sad alpha. It was probably worse than puppy eyes, at least for this particular omega.

"I'm sorry I let my anger cloud my judgement. Seems to be a problem I have lately, and you keep getting the short end. Should never let the different sides mix." He should have known better by now, especially since he's been wondering if the young man was a sun. Merlin knew better than anyone he should have watched his words, tone, and attitude. "I promise to do better by you."

It wasn't uncommon for agents to do what Eggsy did, but for some reason it was too upsetting this time. "I'm going to set up sessions for me with Jen. I can't keep doing this to you." Merlin keeps rocking the man until the crying turns back into sniffles. "Are you okay, baby?"

He feels a nod against his shoulder. "Yeah. Sorry."

"For what?"

"For not listening on the mission. And for crying."

"Oh, love." Merlin moves enough so he could meet the agent's eyes. "Don't ever apologize for crying. Nothing wrong with showing your emotions. Especially with me." He takes a moment to collect himself. "I'm sorry I got so mad about the mission. You scared me, and I worried while you were gone, and I let it get to me. I didn't act right. Yes, you should have listened, but it was no excuse for how I treated you. I'm sorry, Eggsy. I hope you can forgive me."

"I do." Eggsy nods and hugs him. "Am I still a bad boy?" He asks so quietly that Merlin almost missed it.

"No sweetheart. You are a good boy. Always are. You just made a not so good choice. You're my good boy." 


	29. Chapter 29

Merlin waits in his suite's seating area, breakfast and tea next to him on a serving cart, but his eyes keep wandering to his bed and wondering how much longer it would be. See, Eggsy wasn't sleeping anymore but rather taken to hiding under the covers due to embarrassment over the night before and has so far been there for twelve minutes thirty-two seconds and counting. 

He decided not to rush the poor lad, but they will be discussing things when Eggsy gets up the courage to join him. There was no way the alpha was not a sub and leaving him without a good outlet was bad. It was down right negligence.

"Eggsy, lad, I know you are embarrassed about last night, but we do need to talk about it." 

No response beyond some rustling, not like he was expecting one.

"Your food will get cold."

Still no response.

"Ok, baby. If you need to stay there to help you that's ok, but we will be having that discussion." Merlin serves himself tea and some food and quietly begins to move along with his day. "We will have this discussion before your next mission. So if you choose to wait a whole month for it, fine, but your next mission won't be for a whole month too." There, that gave the alpha back some control while also reminding him that Merlin is the one in charge.

While he eats, the omega starts putting a list of things together with his free hand.

Rules and Promises

  1. Dom/sub sessions will be nonsexual
  2. Kingsman duties and d/s will be separated as much as possible.
  3. Safewords will be established
  4. Code words will be established to let the other know if one is dropping or needs a session (used for when around others)
  5. You may come to me whenever you need and anywhere I am, except private meetings between Arthur and me.
  6. Communication is important. Either of us can take a moment to calm ourselves, but we will talk within a 48hour period if any issues arise.
  7. Only two warnings will be given before punishment occur (based on offense)
    1. Time outs/corner time
    2. Early bedtimes
    3. Writing lines
    4. Spankings
    5. Chastity devices (to be discussed)
    6. Gags/shushers
  8. Respect is a must.
  9. No lying.



  
  


Sub Eggsy's needs: (fill out this section)

  
  
  
  


_ There. That should just about cover it. Anything else would be based on his sub needs. _

Of course this all depended on if the young alpha even wanted Merlin as a dom. With a sigh he put away his dirty dishes and sent the document to his private printer (and e-mails it to Eggsy as well).

"Ok, Eggsy." He goes over to the bed. "Come out when you need to. Check your e-mail and the printer." Merlin rubs his hand up and down Eggsy back, feeling a little weird to be petting the fluffy blanket. "I will be back here at lunch, and expect you to have eaten what I got you for breakfast. If you don't, you will get a time out. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Eggsy replies.

"See you in a bit." Merlin leaves, wondering if he would have to put Eggsy in a time out later. The lad was bad at eating three square meals a day (something he and Harry thought was a result of his hard childhood), and now to add embarrassment on top of that…..

Not that he thought there was anything to be embarrassed by. All Merlin did was carry the man to his suite, have him shower, took care of his irritated finger because he gnawed it too much, and shared a bed. So what if they cuddled? So what if Eggsy cried and stood in the corner? All of it was pretty normal in his lifestyle.

He still remembers that times he has taken Harry over his knees and spanked him. Even now, Percival would sometimes give permission to deal with the sub as long as Merlin told him what had happened and the planned punishments before they were delivered if the two agreed Merlin should dish it out. 

Maybe that's the kind of things Eggsy needed to hear: that he wasn't alone. The three of them have been so worried over traumatizing the man, that they overlooked sharing the stories of the sub rather than Harry. They needed to seperate the two.

_ Harry: _

_ Go to me suite when you get a chance and have  _ **_that_ ** _ talk with Eggsy. _

*******

Harry helps himself into the Merlin suite, noting first the breakfast still sitting on the serving tray and Eggsy in Merlin's bed witg a piece of paper on his hands. 

"Hey baby boy," he greets softly, "what have you got there?" The quick scared look and hiding the paper let him know exactly what it was. "Merlin made you something?" Harry makes his way over and climbs beneath the covers. "It's ok. Nothing will ever make me love you less." He pulls the young alpha closer, and cuddles him. "Just like you won't love me any less. Even when I was horrible to you, you stood on my side. So I'm going to tell you a secret, because I know you'll still love me." 

The beta goes on to reveal that he is Percival's sub, and how he got into the lifestyle. He explains how Merlin was once his partner (non-sexually) until his alpha came along, but since then he has dove further into the lifestyle. "Jack, he's more than my mate and partner, he's Daddy for me. He makes me feel safe and loved and that I could just be me. Even with my family it is all pomp and who can stab the other in the back first. But Jack…. Well he's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Merlin wants to be my dom." Eggsy unburies the paper and hands it over.

"Very Merlin like." Harry chuckles and reads it over. They were basic rules, and ones they had learned together in the early days. "He wants you to have an option. But if you have one already, tell him that. It's not good to go at this alone."

"Oh." Eggsy fiddles with the buttons on Harry's shirt. "What if I'm not one?"

"A sub? Tell him. Tell us." Harry takes a breath. "But I think we all know you are one even if not to the "lifestyle" level."

"I've haven't done much, but I've looked into it. Especially lately."

"Ok. Let me just…." He lets go and digs around in the nightstand for a pen. "Got it." Handing over the pen and paper he instructs Eggsy to write out what he wants. "I'll give you some privacy." A kiss to the lad's forehead and he pulls himself out of bed. "Don't forget to eat, dear boy."


	30. Chapter 30

Sub Eggsy's needs

  1. Sometimes I need to be a brat, but I mostly try to be a good boy.
  2. Praise. Lots of it. 
  3. No humiliation or degradation
  4. I like to build nests.
  5. Cuddles
  6. Spankings are good. Sometimes I just need one to keep my head on straight.
  7. Safeword: Chester
  8. Codewords: 



  
  


Things I would like to try:

  1. Age play
  2. Pet play



Everything else Eggsy could think of was sexual in nature so he leaves it off. Merlin clearly didn't want that with him so he wasn't going to embarrass himself by even mentioning it. 

He looks over again, trying to think if he left anything out, nibbling at the cold food as he does; he didn't want a time out. It also gave him something to focus on besides the fact he hadn't been able to hide it from Merlin, the most alpha of alphas, who cared enough about him to put up with being Eggsy's dom. His life would have been so different if Merlin had come into it sooner.

The door opens, and the Scot walks in, eyes checking over the food. "Glad you are eating, though it's lunch time. Would you like me to call down for something warm?" He walks around, getting more comfortable, slowly stripping in some weird tease until just in his undershirt and slacks. 

(Eggsy was man enough to admit that the only reason he wasn't pitching a tent was because the upcoming conversation weighed heavily on him).

"No thanks." He just holds out the paper. "I rather just get this over with."

"Lad, it's not like we are pulling teeth here." Merlin sits down and takes the paper, but doesn't look at it.

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"Sorry to hear that." He sighs and cups Eggsy cheek. "This isn't meant to torture you, humiliate you, or making you feel ashamed. I want to help you in any way I can."

"Harry said you and him….."

"Yeah. He's my friend, and I knew I could help. And I know more now, so I can do an even better job with you."

_ Until someone else comes along, or when I get to be too much. _

"Right." He taps the paper. "I wrote what I could." 

_ Minus sex stuff. _

"Are you okay with admitting that you are…?"

"A sub? Yeah. I am one."

"Thank you for saying so." Merlin lets his hand drop and he reads over the bit Eggsy added. "All of this is doable." He uses his glasses to scan the paper and transfer it to the document. "Do you have any questions, concerns or input on what I wrote?"

"Why the chastity devices?"

"Some subs' behavior improves when they can't come for a while. Do you disagree with their usage?"

He shakes his head. "No sir. It's just...well…….. they are normally for, you know."

"Sexual intimacy?" Merlin smiles. "Normally but not the only way to use them."

"And the gags?"

"Again, don't have to be sexual. You like to talk a lot so taking that away for a bit could be a good punishment."

"Ok."

"And depending on the play types, they can be things like a pacifier or a dog toy." 

_ What?! _

Eggsy face was burning at that and he wanted to hide again, but Merlin sitting on the bedding was stopping him. It got even worse when the older man chuckled at his reaction. 

"It's okay baby boy. We'll figure things out as we go."

"Okay."

"Just three more things and you can hide again. What would you like to be called and to call me?"

"I don't mind Eggsy or any of the others that you've called me. As long as it's not degrading."

"Of course. And for me?"

"...Daddy...maybe….."

"Okay. You can call me Hamish when we play until you truly decide."

"Thank you." Eggsy takes a deep breath. Maybe the harder questions will be happening now. "Next question?"

"Any thoughts on codewords? Maybe something unrelated to the agency?"

"Not yet."

"That's fine. We'll figure it out." Merlin kisses his forehead, and Eggsy couldn't help but lean into it. "Now one more. Do you want to have a session tomorrow?"


	31. Chapter 31

The session Merlin planned was simple but felt like the biggest step they would ever take together. It was bigger than the one he took with Harry so long ago. 

_ Because you want to keep this one.  _

He would help Eggsy, and he will be happy for him when he finds someone more suited. Eggsy deserved a partner that could submit in some way to him, but Merlin couldn't. Oh sure, he could give up some control, but he couldn't submit, not even in bed. So he will do his best, and it would start soon; all he just had to get the last touches together.

Merlin had spent the rest of yesterday and the morning getting things: a stuffed animal for cuddling, a weighted blanket, some new nesting materials, coloring books and crayons, some cheap dog ears and tail (better will be bought after he decides if he likes being a puppy), and a few toys for each type of play Eggsy wanted to try. 

With everything set about the flat, Merlin goes to put a frozen pizza into the oven, so they could enjoy that for a late lunch, along with a salad. Part of his job now was to make sure the alpha ate, and if that satisfied his dom and omega needs, well that was just for him to know.

Shortly after, the expected knock on his door has him all but running to the door to open it. "Hey," he smiles. If this worked out he would get the man his own key. "Come in." He gives a tour again, pointing out the new items and where they will be kept.

"They have different bins?" Eggsy grins as he pokes around. 

"Yes. This way the different plays can be kept seperate unless you choose to mix them." Now he felt a little stupid.

"No, I get it. Just wasn't expecting all of this." Eggsy comes over and hugs him. "You're the guv."

"Thank you. Have you decided which type you would like to try for today?"

"Just regular."

"That's fine." Merlin looks around. "Ok then baby, put away the things you won't be playing with and then we'll move on to your mainentence spanking."

"Yes, Hamish." Eggsy grins and starts putting things away; it was a little slow going as he examined each thing but eventually he got it all put away. 

"Okay, now I want you to ask me for your spankings." 

"What? But, I thought-"

"We did agree to spankings yesterday, but for mainentence ones, you will ask for them. Want you to get into the habit of asking for what you need. Plus I love when it makes a sub seem needy."

"Oh." The lad blushes and squirms, and the handler patiently waits him out. "Will you…….will you," he takes a deep breath, "will you spank me?"

"Say please."

"Please, Hamish."

"Of course, my good boy." Merlin moves to sit down on his couch and pats his lap. "Lay on my lap and I'll spank you with my hand over your pants." Eggsy moves to do as he says, and the omega couldn't help but admire how trusting he was. The dom in him loved how quick he moved to do as he was told, and especially loved it when he caught sight of the special belt he had created for the alpha. "Since this is our first time, I'm going to let you decide how long it lasts. Can I trust you with that?" He caresses the ass he's been admiring for awhile.

"Yes sir." The boy gives an eager wiggle.

"Good boy." Merlin goes for a light but leaves a sting firmness, something that didn't touch the levels of pleasure or pain. He also only lets a few seconds between each smack and alternates between the two cheeks. It took about five minutes before Eggsy said he was good. "You haven't had a maintenence spanking in awhile have you baby?" He rubs the alpha's bottom.

"No sir," replies the man. He was practically boneless against Merlin's lap and seemed in no mood to move. "Haven't really had many opportunities for spankings of any kind."

"My poor boy." He tsks. "We'll just have to have a maintenence spankings at least once a week then."

"And I'll have to ask for them?"

"Each and every time."

*******

After lunch, the two return back to the living room to watch a movie. Eggsy was to spend the whole time kneeling or sitting on a cushion with his head on Merlin's thigh so the omega can massage his scalp.

"Can I cock warm you?" Eggsy asks as stands before him. 

"Eggsy, I told you that this is to be non-sexual."

"No, I know. But like the chasity devices, this can be innocent enough." The alpha fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

"Do you have an oral fixation?" The lad nods, and he knew what he would get the man next. "Okay baby. You can suckle on Daddy's cock." He borrows the word from his time with his two other good friends. "That means you can keep your mouth on me, but it won't turn sexual. If you try to turn it that way, you will be taking that belt off for me to spank you with it. Understood?"

_ Do it! Let me punish you! Then I'll rub lotion into your sore bottom. _

"Got it. Consent." The man drops to his knees and scoots as close as possible to Merlin's groin.

"Eager baby." He pulls himself out, and the alpha quickly wraps his lips around him. "You can pull off whenever you need to." Merlin starts some random movie before petting the alpha's head. 

The omega forces himself to remember what the others told him instead of letting himself get lost in the pleasure the sight before him brought. Of course the suckling wasn't helping. 

_ "He is clearly not that experienced in the lifestyle," Harry tells Merlin, "so you better treat him right." _

_ "And he didn't seek you out. You found out on accident." Percival adds. "He might not think he has many options. So until he says so, this needs to be as innocent as possible. You might be the dom but he needs to be in charge of how things proceed." _

_ "Hurt him, and I'll kill you." _

Merlin didn't doubt that one, and yes he already knew all of what they said, but it reminded him just how unfit he was to be Eggsy's dom or anything other than his friend. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin takes a trip down memory lane.

_ "Do you really think now is the time for this?" Hamish asks his fellow trainee Harry.  _

_ "Yes." The beta nods. "I can't focus and there's no way in hell I can go to anyone else. Please! I'm not asking for more than this!" _

_ "Really?" _

_ "Yes! I just need this! I need to feel useful." Harry drops to his knees. "Please, Hamish! I won't be able to rest if I can't!" _

_ "Fine. Just this time." Hamish sighs. He didn't find the man appealing but they have formed a rather interesting bond. At least the man was attractive. "What do I need to do?" _

_ "Just get your cock hard. I already took care of the rest." _

_ "Oh?" He raises a brow. "You just assumed I'd help." _

_ Harry shakes his head "No. I was trying to make redue with a dildo but it wasn't the same." _

_ "Very well." The omega pulls his cock out and strokes it. He closes his eyes and pictures a small statured alpha with a bit of a cocky attitude being reduced to begging as he asks the omega to fuck him. The alpha even is pulling his cheeks apart to show his needy pink hole off, telling him how much he needs to be filled. _

_ "Oh thank god." Harry sighs before Hamish feels his hand being smacked away and warm heat encompassing his cock. _

_ "Harry!" He shouts as he opens his eyes to see the beta man sitting on his lap like it was the king's throne, a cock up ass as if it belonged there.  _

_ "Hush. We're in a library and you're supposed to be studying." _

_ ******* _

_ Hamish opens the door to see a distraught Harry. "What happened?" He pulls his friend in and shuts the door. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." _

_ "Came back from his first mission." _

_ Oh _

_ Not even waiting for any more information, Hamish takes the beta by the hand and drags him to the bedroom. "Get comfortable. I'll make us a nest." A trip to his closet precured several blankets and sheets and two more pillows. He would also use Harry's clothes in the structure to help relax the man. "Would you like to help?" If he kept up with giving tasks, it might be enough to calm the newly minted agent; the next 72 hours would give him time to settle him and get him back on his feet and raring to go. _

_ "Thank you, Hamish." _

_ ****** _

_ "You are being a right brat." Hamish's tone turns deadly. Harry had been pestering him to go for drinks knowing that he needed to get this gadget done soon, and was currently soldering away. The constant complaining and popping up suddenly was likely going to cost him both the device and some skin. _

_ "This can wait 'til later." _

_ "So can drinks. So can you." He would get this done within the next few hours or there would be hell to pay; this device was his ticket to better, to be the next Merlin. _

_ "This is bull." Harry flops down. "You know it would be easier if you just got on your knees." _

_ Hamish freezes. "What did you just say to me?" _

_ "It would be easier if you just sucked a cock or let someone fuck you. Everyone knows omegas are good at that." _

_ Those didn't sound like Harry's words, but words of that asshole dom he's been seeing lately. That prick always hated that Hamish was better at everything than him, and would often say it was because his omega pheromones fucked with people. _

_ "You need to leave. Don't call or come looking for me for a while." _

_ ******* _

_ The new Percival was sniffing around, and Merlin wasn't sure what to think about it. It wasn't too long ago that Harry left the third asshole dom he had taken up, and had come to him asking for help to put himself back together once again. Even now, there were still some missing pieces. _

_ "He seems interested, but with my luck, I need you to figure out if he's a good guy and worth taking a chance on." _

_ Merlin would give it a try, though his social skills were subpar, but his friend deserved something good. The first task he would take would be to dig deep into that man's past. _

_ ******* _

_ "It's not okay how you acted." Percival spanks Harry as the beta lays over his lap, and Merlin keeps a close eye on them. "If you were jealous you should have come talk to me, and not caused that scene." _

_ Merlin watches as the alpha punishes Harry, his bare bottom turning a darker shade of red with each smack of Percival's hand. It definitely wouldn't give Harry any pleasure, but was gentle enough that it got nowhere near abusive. The man honestly seemed to be shaping up to be a good fit for his friend. _

_ "I think you should go sit in the corner now, while Merlin and I talk. I want you to think about what you did and what you could have done instead that wouldn't have gotten you punished." Unknown to Harry, the alpha looks to Merlin to make sure he was making the right choice; when he got the approval he helped the beta up and sent him on his way. _

_ "What did you want to talk to me about?" Merlin comes over to sit next to the man, and the both keep a subtle eye on Harry. _

_ "I've been doing some research, and I think he would benefit from age play." _

*******

Merlin smiles as he comes back from his trip down memory lane. Harry and him have been through a lot, and he had always been there since Percival came onto the scene. Really, a lot of his life seemed to connect him more and more to Harry, including the sweet little alpha currently curled into his side.

**_Everything is Harry's fault. And I'm okay with that._ **


	33. Chapter 33

Merlin knew this wasn't a good thing, but Harry thought it would be important to know if Eggsy's responses to Merlin (see: drop and corner time) was because of the who or because he was facing a dom. Somehow he convinced all of them to let Jack try and dom Eggsy.

_ "He's not only a dom, but his friend. It would probably give us the best idea of how he will react." _

So far it has been ok, the older alpha starting easy and without the dom voice, and instructing Eggsy. Merlin could tell how uncomfortable the lad was, but he went along. However, as the dom voice started getting added, he was getting more hesitant at following through. Now, well now was the real crutch of it all.

"Now, Eggsy," the alpha growled.

"Fuck of, yeah?" Eggsy glares at him. "I've had enough of you."

" **Corner now** ." The dom voice was thick, and Harry twitched as he forced himself not to follow the command. "That was naughty of you. I should spank you for that."

"Try it, and I'll knock your fucking lights out." Eggsy stands up, shoulders squaring. "I don't give a shit if Harry made us do this.  **_You don't get to talk or treat me that way."_ **

His alpha side is coming out!

His inner omega was right, and if Percival pressed any more, there was going to be a fight and who knows what weapons they had on them.

_ Eggsy as at least one. _

The belt was a constant thing ever since Merlin gave it to him, and while it made his chest puff up with pride, now it might be a bad thing.

**"I will treat a misbehaving sub however I deem best."** The man starts to move toward Eggsy.

_ " _ **_Enough Jack!"_ ** Merlin growls and moves between them, hand clamping down on the younger alpha's wrist and pulls him to his side. "This is clearly a bad idea. His alpha and sub side is not okay with you."

"Right." Harry grabs his mate. "It's all over. No hard feelings remember?"

"No hard feelings, but I better not see him for a while," Eggsy grits out between clenched teeth. "I might just punch him."

"And I'll shoot you." Nope, neither alpha was calming.

"Try it and see what happens." Eggsy tugs on his hand. "You promised we could leave if this went bad. It's bad Hamish."

"Goodbye, boys." Merlin keeps himself between Eggsy and them as he guides his sub out, trusting Harry to keep Percival away from them.

*******

Eggsy was still ramped up, pacing Merlin's suite like a caged animal even half an hour later. The man would start to calm down but something or another would get him going again. Of course the omega planned to help him get back to his cheerful puppy self, but he had to wait out the alpha instincts. Eggsy may be a sub, but ABO instincts tended to override other traits, and they two of them haven't been partaking in the lifestyle long enough for Merlin to know which had the stronger pull in situations like before.

Now though, now he could see the needy sub peeking his head out, wanting his dom to make it better. Merlin saw it in every falter step in his direction, the quick glances thrown his way, and the way the alpha fidgeted with his clothing.

"Come here baby boy." He crooks his finger and motions for the alpha to come over. "Daddy will take care of it now." Eggsy lets out a loud whimper and quickly walks over and drops to his knees before him.

_ What a great sight.  _

His inner dom was purring at the actions, and really wanted to take the man apart, but he promised them both things would be non-sexual (even if they skirt the line at times). "My good baby." Merlin pets his head. "Did you know that it made me happy that you only get like this with me? Makes me feel so special."

"Am I still a good boy?"

"Yes, Eggsy. You're my good boy." He could practically see the tail wagging with the bright smile he was deemed with.

_ Play with the puppy. _

"Baby? Would you like to be a puppy right now? I got duplicate items for here; can easily get you in ears and a tail."

Eggsy ponders it, and Merlin just focuses on massaging his scalp. "Am I still allowed to talk?"

"Mhmm. If you go non-verbal that is your choice. I won't ever control your speech except for punishments, and I will always make sure you are okay with that before I do."

"Okay." He nods. "I want to try it."

"Thank you for letting me. And if you want to stop at any time, all you need to do is say so or take your ears off." Merlin carefully gets up and goes to the short, three drawer dresser he got out of inventory to keep all the play items safe and out of prying eyes, and pulls out the package. 

The fur was about a shade darker than Eggsy's hair, with the ears on a headband and the tail with an elastic loop that could be used to attach it to belt loops. If this thing kept, he would get Eggsy every type so he can have his tail regardless of how he chose to dress (or not dress). But for now, this would work. "Here Eggsy. I want you to go into the bathroom and put them on. This way you are in control of when you are a puppy, and can work on letting yourself go into another mindset." He hands them over and gives Eggsy a kiss on the forehead. "Take as long as you need. You're in control of when and how long you are a puppy."


	34. Chapter 34

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the sight before him made Merlin's heart warm: Puppy Eggsy. The alpha looked unsure but so hopeful as he crawled on all fours over to the omega, his handler, his dom. The look was so expressive, nothing hidden from Merlin, begging for so many things - to be cared for, to not be judged, to be accepted, to make things better, to be loved. The pup stops before him, looking up with so much trust that the quartermaster has to wonder all over again how this young man that the world dumped so much upon can still have a big heart, to give himself so readily to the omega? He really had no clue, but Merlin was going to do his best to protect the man and do right by him. 

"Look at you my dear pup," he quietly states as he starts petting Eggsy's head, mindful of the headband ears. "So beautiful and trusting. I'll do my best by you, so you just focus on letting yourself be you. Follow your instincts and emotions."

"Even if they make me act up?"

"Even then. I'll correct you when it's necessary, my dear little pup. But don't worry, I'll know you're just a young thing who doesn't know better yet. I expect accidents and will train you when the need arises." He tips Eggsy's head up a bit more and leans down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"I trust you." The heady words come out so soft but so sure, that Merlin knew in his heart of hearts he would do his best to keep this. Maybe when the lad finds a more suited dom and moves on, maybe he could convince them to let him partake sometimes. To let him have a few moments of this again.

"Alright pup." He clears his throat. "I got some of your toys out. Would you like to play with one?" Merlin gestures over to where he had set them. 

Eggsy nods and crawls over to inspect them and decides on an emerald green ball; he carries it in his mouth back to his dom, and drops it expectantly at Merlin's feet. A nervous wiggle makes the tail wag slightly, and just endears the pup on him. "Good boy." A pat to the head, and then Merlin is picking the ball up and giving it a squeeze. The foam wouldn't last with a real dog but would be soft for the human pup to grab in his mouth without risking any damage or pain. It would also not damage anything if it bounced into something. "Fetch." He tosses the ball halfway across his suite.

The alpha smiles and bounds after it, tail swishing the whole way. 

_ He looks good like that. _

Eggsy carefully bites the ball and brings it back, once again dropping it at his feet. "Good boy," he praises again and scratches behind his ears. 

They keep playing until Eggsy is clambering after the ball with so much enthusiasm that it would put JB to shame - so clearly lost in the fun that he forgot he had been angry just thirty minutes ago.

"Ok, puppy. I think it's time for water." Merlin places the ball on the couch and walks to the kitchenette. "Would you like to sit at the table and drink from a cup or on the floor from a bowl?" A bark is all he gets in reply so he looks overs to see Eggsy still on the floor near his small dining table. "A bowl then?" Another bark, and he was filling up a bowl with water and placing it down by the table. "You may pick it up to drink or try to lap it up. Whatever you do my good boy is fine." He gets his own cup of water and sits down in a chair, watching Eggsy do his best to lap the water up. 

_ If this all pans out, we'll get him the running water bowls so he can drink easier and have continuous access. _

*******

Merlin knew their session didn't fix everything, but now it did help Eggsy relax some and decide he wanted to give it another try. It led to some deeper discussions on it, and what they wanted to try next.

They decided to give it another go that weekend at Merlin's home and would give eating from a bowl a try and some simple commands and tricks. 

However, he hadn't expected the next time as dom and sub to be with Eggsy over his lap and spanking him as the boy whimpered and teared up.

See the thing was, Eggsy apparently keeps his promises and had punched Jack when they ran into each other in the bullet train to HQ. According to witnesses and the video feed, Percival had snapped a greeting at the younger alpha before ordering him to move as he tried to force his way past and Eggsy decked him. Guns were drawn by both of them before Roxy and Bors stepped in.

So here he was punishing his sub, while Harry doled out punishment to his mate. There wouldn't be any consequences in regards to Kingsman because the problem stemmed from their personal lives, and Harry and Merlin would have to spend time later figuring out how to make it seem like they were reprimanded by Arthur so no one would pry or think such behavior was allowed.

"You don't get to punch your way through things, even when mad." He scolds, and gives the last few smacks of his palm on a surely sore bottom.

_ If you pulled his pants down, we could see how red his ass is for ourselves. _

"You need to act better than everyone else, even if they deserved your ire." He pulls the alpha up onto his feet, and makes Eggsy face him. Seeing the tear streaked face was horrible but he had to stay firm. "He shouldn't have done that, and Harry is dealing with him, but it doesn't excuse your behavior. He didn't lay his hand on you, you weren't defending anyone, and most of all, that man is your friend and colleague. So now you will go stand in the corner and after you will take a nap. Understood?"

"Yes sir." He sniffles. "I'm sorry Hamish."

"I know sweetie." He sighs. "We'll figure out how you'll fix this later." He nudges Eggsy towards a corner. "Go now. I'll let you know when you can come out and will get lotion for you to rub on your bottom to help with the pain after your time out."


	35. Chapter 35

It wasn't often that Percival was on the receiving end of punishments, but that didn't mean Harry was a hack at it. "I can't believe you were so rude to him, and dared to draw a gun on my son!" How fucking dare he! "How fucking dare you!"

"He punched me!"

"Because you were an ass and tried to push him aside!" He pinches the bridge of his nose as he counts to ten; he hates to admit it, but Merlin was right, his experiment was a disaster before it had even started. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know why he thought it was a good idea and talked the others into it.

Scratch that, he knew why Eggsy agreed; the lad tended to go along with anything he said. Merlin went along because Eggsy was capable of deciding things on his own, and even as a temporary dom, Merlin would honor his wishes. Jack though…… that man knew how stupid he could be and was  **_his_ ** dom. He should have convinced Harry it was a bad idea and vetoed the thing from the get go.

"He probably thinks you're a bad dom now." Harry looks back as his alpha "You weren't a good match for him during the experiment, and then couldn't separate that moment from your personal and professional life." He watches the horror wash over Jack's face as he realizes what he did. "You let a bad session affect how you treated Eggsy beyond it."

He knew personally what that was like. Bore the scars to prove it too. 

His poor boy would likely think his mate was a bad dom, maybe a bad man in general, all because of his stupid experiment. Harry should have known not to do it, given both of their pasts, but it was too late. Now, he would have to figure out how to fix it, starting with his dom.

"First, you will be punished for your behavior. Not by Kingsman but by me, your mate. After that, you will figure out how to make things up to Eggsy. Then we will figure out how to get him to see that you are a good dom, and that it was a bad few moments and not an indicator of how you are. Because if I know that boy like I think I do, he will likely try to seperate us to protect me. He was almost alone during V-Day, and look at what he was capable of. A determined and protective Eggsy is dangerous."

*******

Eggsy taps his foot as he sits across from Percival, hands clenching and unclenching against his thighs. The other alpha still set off alarms in him and made his inner alpha brace for a fight. 

It honestly was surprising. His alpha tended to be submissive, more growls than actual fighting, but it wasn't acting like that anymore. Maybe his time away from the estates and finding a family has changed him.

Maybe it even had to do with finding himself in a d/s relationship with Merlin, and a friends with benefit with TechMage; he was finally getting what he's been craving all his life, so to have Percival challenge what he had come to know, to hold power to affect his life…..well maybe his alpha wasn't okay with that and was willing to fight to keep it all.

"I would like to apologize, Eggsy." Percival interrupts his inner musing. "I let a bad session affect how I act with you. I've let my inner alpha take control and vie for submission, letting it see you as a challenge than as my friend and a sub who trusted me enough to give me the privilege to dom for. I believe I did not go in with the right mindset that led to us having problems, and then stupidly led it bleed into the rest of our lives."

"It really sucked." He couldn't hide the bit of hurt that colored his tone and likely his scent. "But I also could have acted better."

"We both could. But I feel like I should have been better. I've had longer to learn to not let my alpha have a say like that, and I've been a dom for awhile so I should have known not to go in with expectations like I did."

"What expectations did you have?"

"Truthfully? I expected you to be on level with Harry. I expected no hiccups because we have been friends for a while and you've been sceneing with Hamish and assumed you could respond well to me as a dom in his stead. I went in acting like it was something we have done for some time rather than as a first session. I failed you in so many regards even before we started."

"Oh……. Does that mean you are better with Harry?"

"I do hope so, but Harry is the one you need to truly ask." Percival gives a slight smile. "Harry and I spoke, and have decided to offer you to observe some sessions between the two of us so you can judge for yourself if you need to protect him from me. Merlin sometimes is around when we scene so it will not be anything troubling for us to do and he could join you and tell you if we are acting out of the norm."

"Oh………" did he want to see his father figure in such a way? It was one thing to hear stories, but another to witness it.

"We will keep them on the tamer side, until you are more comfortable of course." The older alpha nodded knowingly. "And if you wish, the two of you can also scene at the same time. Of course you don't have to decide on anything right now. I just hope you will give me the chance to make things right by you and prove myself to be a good person."

"Yeah." Eggsy smiles. "I can do that, if you can forgive me and give me the same chance."

"Of course." The man's eyes crinkle as he smiles.

"So…….." Eggsy's smile morphs into mischief, "how did Harry punish you?"


	36. Chapter 36

Merlin downloads a chat app suggested by FlowerAlpha after the slow notifications of messages on the site if they weren't currently on it. He liked the idea, a chance to interact with his friend without sharing personal information. The omega was not sure why he preferred the anonmity when he had now met with loveofmusic on several occassions - her real name was Lily - but just something about FlowerAlpha made him want to keep who he was as a secret. Maybe it was because he felt like he could be bolder, and more himself.

_ Or maybe it's because he's not the alpha you want. _

He waves away the arrantly annoying thought, and focuses on creating an account and adding FlowerAlpha as a friend. They were friends with benefits of sorts, having only been together that once, but had plans for another go on Sunday.

_ Hello. _

_ Hello Omega. :) _

_ Are we still on for Sunday? _

_ Yes. _

_ Good. Now would you like to share with me what you would like from me? _

_ Of course. And you can choose not to do it. _

_ But I was thinking that maybe this time we can try some prostate milking? _

_ You want me to milk you? _

_ Yes. _

Merlin groans and pushes his heel against his rapidly growing erection still confid by his slacks.

_ You'll wear the plug again? _

_ Yes, Omega. _

_ And would you want me to milk your cock too? _

_ If you are willing. _

_ Want to come so much that eventually I go dry. _

_ Alright. I'll book us a room with a higher stand. One that will make you present. _

_ Can't wait. _

*******

It was Saturday, Merlin's time with Eggsy to go through another scene involving pet play. They planned it out so it actually started before he was even with the alpha.

Eggsy was to be in his gear at Merlin's flat as if a puppy waiting for his master to come home from work. He would be alone for no more than an hour so that he could choose how he wanted to behave; he honestly expected a little destruction with Eggsy being a new puppy and all and him likely trying to discover how far he could push Merlin and his boundaries.

"Hello, pup." He greets as he enters his home. "Daddy's home." Merlin puts his coat away and toes off his shoes and he listens intently for the clambering of his new pup. It doesn't take long to have a pup jumping on his leg, whining for attention. "Hello sweetheart. Were you a good boy?" He pets Eggsy's head who gives a yip in response. 

It really didn't surprise him that the lad was taking to being a pup like a duck to water - the traits were too similar to his true persona. It also wasn't surprising that he was mostly non-verbal; the lad knew how much a simple word choice could change everything, and had often used them to lie about how he was feeling or what he was going through. No, his sub preferred actions to truly express himself.

"Let's go work on some commands before I start on our dinner." With one last pat, he heads to his living room and sees that some of the pillows are on the floor along with the throw blanket he keeps over the back of the couch. "Dear boy, were you being a bit naughty." He tsks playfully and straightens the place. "Well, I guess I'll have to teach you that pups do not get on furniture without permission." A few strides and he grabs a tin off the bookshelf that he had placed there for this purpose. "Ok pet, come here." He makes a come here motion, and waits to see if Eggsy follows through.

The lad just sits there and tilts his head in confusion. Opening the tin he grabs a piece of broken cookie and moves over to give it to the pup. Merlin smiles when Eggsy takes it and even licks his finger before munching away and wagging his tail. 

He moves away again and grabs another piece of cookie. "Come here." Merlin makes the same motion again from before and holds the cookie up. This time Eggsy quickly listens. "Good boy. Now sit." The omega holds up a hand and tips his fingers downwards a few times. "Sit pup." When the alpha follows through he is rewarded with the piece of cookie and more praise. "Ok, my dear boy. Now lets try "stay"". He puts up a stop signal and backs away while repeating stay any time the pup moved slightly. "Ok, now come here." The first signal is repeated and when Eggsy listens he is rewarded with a cookie and ear scratches.

They repeat the three commands over and over, until all it takes is the hand signals to get the adorable pup to listen. "Good boy." The tin is put away on a high shelf. "Now how about you go play with your toys, while Daddy makes us dinner?"

A whine sounds loudly, and Eggsy presses fully against his leg. "Okay. You can come with me. But if you get in my way, I'll be forced to lock you in the bedroom. Neither of us need to get burned." He heads for the kitchen with the pup on his heels.


	37. Chapter 37

Merlin was enjoying the sight before him, his fingers sliding in and teasing FlowerAlpha as he rubs his prostate. He was surprised to learn that there was a room with a specialized table that would allow him to sit down and be eye level with the aching hole, but right now….well it was a great view. It actually almost made him wish alpha's produced slick just so he could watch it drip down the shaking thighs.

And no, that doesn't mean Merlin wants an omega for a partner, he just wanted to see even more how much he could make a mess of his partner.

_ Just look at how much you've already made him come. _

A glance down again saw between the alpha's kneeling thighs the amount of cum already pooled on the table and likely coating the slanted pillow that made the alpha present for the omega's pleasure. It was enjoyable to see, and could only be made better by being able to hear the man, but once again they were making sure of the divider that was soundproof that hid everything mid-chest and up.

Maybe one day he would find out what the man sounded like.

_ Eggsy….. _

The spy accidently pushes too rough at his inner omega's whimper- something noted by the sudden sharp jerk on the thighs strapped to the pillow so they would stay open - and uses his other hand to stroke the right thigh in apology. Now was not the time for such thoughts, nor did he think that the young agent would ever want to be saddled with him. 

_ "No one wants a ugly and shitty omega like you,"  _ he remembers his dad's words from so long ago.  _ "You couldn't even look like a proper omega. Such a waste." _

He was now realizing having planned the two sessions so close together was a bad idea; Merlin couldn't get Eggsy off his mind and it was bringing back bad memories.

Keeping his fingers moving, the dom closes his eyes and counts to ten slowly, trying to get his mind back on the here and now. He focuses on the conversations he has had with FlowerAlpha and the one video he sent, letting his dom's interest peak again. 

_ God, that video…… _

This alpha pleased himself so he can secretly carry Merlin's claim and depending how far he had to travel…. well it could have been quite awhile, especially after Merlin pushed it back in after their fun was over.

His eyes open, and he looks at the part in question and sends off a message.

_ Can I bite you? Leave my mark on you? _

_ Yes!!! _

An ass wiggle follows the text and he doesn't hesitate to bite down on a plump cheek. It would definitely leave a mark and carry a little bit of a sting when FlowerAlpha sat down, but would bruise terribly or lump up.

He bites again on the same cheek just a bit higher and more to the side to leave another mark before leaning back with a satisfied grin.

"Now," he tells the sub even though he can't hear him, "I'm going to milk both your cock and prostate for being so good for me."


	38. Chapter 38

Percival knocks on Arthur's door and waits for permission to enter.

"Ah, Percival. Right on time." Harry grins from his seat behind the desk. "Knew you knew how to treat a sub."

"Of course." The sniper locks the door without taking his eyes off his mate. He was still paying for the incident with Eggsy, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy his punishment.

"Good. You know what to do."

With a twitch of his lips, he makes his way over, hand's unbuckling his belt, and puts himself between the desk and his husband. Giving Harry a kiss, the alpha turns around and pushes his pants and underwear down in one go before bending over the desk. The metal of his cock cage presses against the wood desk almost teasing him the same way a lover's hand would.

"Looks so good even after a week." Harry gives an appreciative hum and pulls apart Percival's cheeks. "The plug looks really good too, all nestled like this." 

"Conceited man," the alpha grins. The plug was a custom job so that the flat base would have a stylized H on it in the same flourish script of Harry's signature in crimson red. As for the plug itself, it was a black silicone with little bumps on it and a balled tip that would press against his prostate. It made Percival horny with the constant pressure, while the cage punished him for finding pleasure. It was wonderfully torturous. 

"Not conceited if it's true." Harry twists the toy before pulling it out. His mate rubs a finger around his hole before pushing it in. "You need more lube, love."

"Of course." He waits for the sound of the cap snapping open, and the order to hold himself open before reaching back and pulling his cheeks apart.

Not much talking takes place after that.

*******

"Wait, wait, wait." Eggsy holds up a hand and pinches as the bridge of his nose. "You need me to go undercover as an omega?"

"Yes." Merlin repeats for the tenth time.

"But I'm not one."

"I know."

Eggsy just stares at him. "And you have the tech to make it seem like I'm one?"

"Again, yes."

"And for some reason no actual omega knight can do it?"

"You fit the profile for what the person likes."

"Clearly I don't." Eggsy snorts.

"You got a problem being an omega?" Merlin's brow raises. He really hope that Eggsy wasn't a bigoted man; never saw signs for it, but some people are just better at hiding it or don't really show their true colors until confronted.

"Yeah, I do." He groans. "I don't know how to act like one. You can make me smell like one and what not, but even you can't fix me. You may be the guv but even you can't work magic." Then in a much quieter voice, most likely meant for Merlin not to hear, he adds, "Don't really fit in here either."

_ His family really fucked him over. The poor boy. _

"And you know the mark looks for stereotypes, and I clearly don't know how to act that way." Eggsy adds louder. "Can't I just shoot him and be done with it?"


	39. Chapter 39

Eggsy didn't care for all the training he had to go through to pretend to be an omega. At every turn he seemed to do something wrong and it seemed every person there was getting enjoyment from his failure, especially the omegas. Even Harry had laughed at his expense, and Percival's face didn't seem so blank like it usually is when he had seen Eggsy failing that one time.

The only one who didn't was Merlin, but Eggsy knew that he had to be hiding his disappointment.

_ He's probably so ashamed of me. _

He could feel it, he was on the verge of a drop. The alpha hadn't experienced many, but he knew how horrible they could be. Plus it left him too needy, and the few partners in the past didn't really care for that. Except for the first, they made him know the drops were his fault for not getting into the right mindset.

Eggsy wasn't sure he was ever in the right mindset, except on missions and even then it was hard. It always took him too long to get there, but at least on missions it was pretend and detached verus when he fucked up in his personal life.

This though, this was just too much.

"Don't you look darling?" One of the alpha's down in Wardrobe coos teasingly. They were outfitting him with clothing that was a bit more feminine, more flowy, than traditional male clothing. It was to give a feel of daintiness to show off an omega status.

"Bet he would look even better in a dress." Some omega female chimes in, and starts digging through a rack of dresses. "Maybe something innocent but taunting. A virginal tease needing a good fucking to set them right."

Before he knows it, he is being shoved back into the dressing room and hands are pulling at his clothing, determined to strip him bare.

_ No!!!!!! _

His hand goes to his necklace without thought and he is pulling hard to break the clasp.

*******

If you ask Merlin later what he was doing before then or how he got there he couldn't tell you. All he knew was that he had been working when his tablet pinged an emergency from Eggsy before throwing up his location.

He registered long enough that it was sent by the necklace and where the alpha was before he was off. One moment he was in his office and the next he was bellowing at all staff in the department to leave, and grabbing those who dared to have their hands on Eggsy roughly by the shoulders before throwing them in the wall or decking them hard in the jaw, making them go down. Threats were made and people fleed, pulling their coworkers with them, leaving him alone with the alpha.

"Eggsy, lad," he calls softly, forcing his fury back down, "I'm going to come closer, ok?" Merlin moves closer. "Is it okay if I touch you?"

The alpha nods, and the quartermaster quickly hugs him and pulls the man closer.

"I got you. You're safe lad." 

_ The one who had his hand on Eggsy's cock needs to be killed. _

It was troubling when both his dom side and omega side agreed, but this was one time he really didn't care. "I got you. I won't let anyone get to you."

"Daddyyyy~~~!" It was his only warning before he had a crying sub on his hands.

"Don't worry baby. Daddy will make it all better."


	40. Chapter 40

Harry carefully wiping the blood off his hands. He normally wasn't the type to get his hands dirty, it just wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do, but this was personal.

A glance over to the left saw Percival putting his blades away, another not to get his hands dirty, not even minding the blood on his suit. The other side was Merlin, who was covered in blood and smiling like a lune. 

"You know you'll have to take care of your hands before he sees you, right?" Harry comments and earns himself the middle finger.

"Worth it. Bastards shouldn't have touched him."

"Agreed. We'll need to take care of the others soon too." Percival adds. "Have no idea where Kingsman got the idea that they could treat someone like that."

"And what about you two?"

"I wasn't laughing at him!" Harry yells. "It was like looking at my little toddler playing dress up and playing pretend. It was the cutest thing I ever saw," he explains again for what felt like the millionth time.

"He even took pictures." The alpha says. "We can show you. He added captions too and cute pictures."

"You will still need to make it up to him." Merlin didn't care that they meant well - they hurt Eggsy.

"He's sensitive because of you."

"I made him safe to express himself."

"Agreed. But now you need to teach him how to readjust to how he feels." Percival remembered how even after all the doms Harry had, including Hamish, he had to help readjust with how he felt as they got more serious.

"I know." He sighs. "I don't remember Harry or any other sub bonding so quickly to be so sensitive so soon."

"But Eggsy already knows what it's like to put his well being into your hands." Harry points out and gestures for the other two to walk out with him; the cleaning crew would take care of the bodies. "It's bound to mean he'll transition well, even if he only dabbled in the lifestyle before now. There's already a bond with you, you're just now adding to d/s to it."

*******

"Where have you three been?" Eggsy glares at the three when they enter Arthur's suite.

"How'd you get in here?" Harry asks, surprised but trying to still act casual.

"A Kingsman spy, and a former thief. You really think I can't get in somewhere?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Don't get cheeky with me." 

"Stop avoiding the question."

_ God, this young man must be my kid. No way that sass isn't from me. _

"We were taking care of the King leftovers."

"So you wiped their minds?"

"No," Percival comes over and gently places a hand on Eggsy's shoulder. "They needed to be dealt with more permanently. What they did was assault, and it wasn't the first time, it was just the first time they got caught."

When the three had interrogated the people, they hadn't been prepared to find out that they had been drugging people left alone in their department, and doing what they wanted with them.

It scared them to know the only thing that saved Eggsy is the necklace, and likely used to not needing full brain power to function, since he subbed and would have to let things go to get into his mindset.

The only other silver lining to it all was that wardrobe was not a common place for anyone to go to. Most clothes were ordered up by the handlers, and most agents wore suits so they were dealing with the shop, and Andrew and his few helpers, and Andrew would not let anyone get away with anything.

Any department or person overlooked would now be looked over with a fine tooth comb. No one will go anywhere without a second unless they state they feel safe to do so. Places would have more security cameras and alarms for anyone to pull if they need help.

"Try not to think of it lad," Merlin goes and pulls Eggsy into his arm. "We'll take care of everything."

"Yeah. Trust your Daddy." Harry smiles.

"Oh fuck you, Harry." Eggsy groans, burying his head against Merlin's chest.

"Watch your language, young man." Percival chuckles, knowing how Merlin felt about cursing. 

"Yes, watch it," the omega agrees.


	41. Chapter 41

Eggsy wasn't too sure about Roxy, her having had her laughs at his expense, but Merlin trusted her to stay with him while he went off to go do something. Of course after helping Eggsy get his head on right again, and assuring him that he was not once disappointed or ashamed of the agent.

It truthfully was his low self-esteem that was the problem. So maybe that was the problem between Roxy and him too, so he agreed to her coming to his suite for some time. Still didn't mean they weren't sitting there awkwardly though as they slowly drink up their tea.

"Look," she cracks first and puts her cup down and looks at him, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I wasn't laughing at your expense. Not really." She winces. "It's not often to see an alpha try to act like an omega, to go through the shit we're told all our lives is what will find us a mate and all that. You were honestly good at it. The only problem is that tough, "I dare you" attitude would peak out, and then you would get all flustered because you thought you messed up. And you didn't! We're taught to have just enough of an edge to have a challenge to make any prospecting mate work for it and feel like a king when we give in. We just can't show it often or we get labeled a problem."

"Doesn't make it ok."

"No it doesn't. I'm sorry."

"You know how much I had to work, and still have to work to fit in here, and that didn't help." He wanted to forgive her but Merlin told him to speak out his grievances, and not let anyone get away with how they've been treating him. "I know for a fact you failed your mission where you had to pretend to be an alpha. Merlin told me. Told me most missions like this fail because it's hard. And instead of support, I get mocked. I helped you face your fears with the parachute test, promised to always have you and have stayed true to that, and then you go and laugh at my expense."

"I know. I was an awful friend and colleague." She looked contrite but he couldn't just move on that easily.

"You were." He leans down to scratch behind JB's ear. "You reminded me of how easy you could turn. If Kingsman ordered my death or you to leave me, you'd do it. It scares me how I can't count on you." 

"That's not-"

"Tell me," he interrupts, "If Merlin didn't call you here today, even after finding out how I felt, would you be here right now?"

*******

Roxy and him would start from the beginning they decided, same way he did with Harry, in the hopes they could be better friends this time around. They would still have each other's back, but hopefully this time learn more about who they each truly are. And the start of this new friendship was her telling him that Merlin, Harry, and Percival were going to address what happened to him. They didn't tell her what they were up to, in case she told him, and so he found himself outside Harry's suite picking at the computerized lock to get in.

"Shouldn't have taught me how to do this," he says with a grin, "if you didn't want me breaking into places." Kingsman should have never given me this kind of skills and better tools to a known thief and not expect repercussions. He already stole tech before missions, and still Merlin let the staff give him even better things.

Once inside the suite, he dares to snoop, noting a lot of couple items including matching dressing gowns, and how well Harry and Jack's two scents mix. He could also smell a bit of Merlin's scent, but not a lot, so he must visit regularly but not often.

He was about to explore the chest at the foot of the bed, when he hears some familiar voices outside the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a fluffy scene with Roxy and IDK what happened. O.O


	42. Chapter 42

Merlin cuddles Eggsy on his lap as they both watch Jack and Harry play together. It had started out with them just watching them - something to help ease the lad's mind - but watching them must have made him relaxed enough to start entering his sub space too. So now Eggsy was cuddling against Merlin's chest, and had his thumb in his mouth; his boy really did have an oral fixation.

"Do you need anything for the boy?" Percival asks, quietly. "Got some unopened things that Harry either has as backup, or wanted to try but hasn't, or I thought he would like but refused and I just haven't returned."

"Right now, I could use something to replace his thumb." The alpha would irritate the skin if he kept it up, but without having a substitute, he wasn't going to stop him.

"Is it a common occurrence?" The older alpha gets up, gives Harry a kiss to the crown of his head, before heading towards the walk-in closet.

"Seems so." 

"A baby," Harry comments, his voice so much lighter and softer than normal due to his own subspace. "Lee….not a child after."

"You think it's a coping mechanism from back then?" He honestly wouldn't be surprised; Michelle shut down when Lee died, and never really gave her kid any thought. Sure, now she was trying with Daisy to do the right thing, but it was too little too late with Eggsy. She probably only tried now because her son still took care of almost everything, even if he doesn't see them much anymore.

"Yeah." The man keeps coloring away, but not as enthused as before.

"No more big thoughts, baby boy." Percival reminds Harry before coming over to give Merlin the now washed object. "It's called chewelry. Meant for people that need to self sooth." The object in question was a red circle attached to a breakaway string-like necklace; pushing on the object, Merlin could tell it was silicone and likely only slightly tougher than a pacifier so it wouldn't wear down quickly but also wouldn't hurt their teeth.

"Thank you." He readjusts Eggsy and gently takes the lad's finger out of his mouth. "Here baby, try this." He nudges the chewelry against the alpha's lips until the sub takes it and sucks on it. "There you go, sweetheart." Merlin works the strings around and snaps it together so Eggsy wouldn't lose it.

"Baby," Harry comments again, a smile playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	43. Chapter 43

_Sorry lad, I can't meet up then._

_Oh, ok._

_I remember you said your work keeps you busy. No worries._

Merlin was a little sad that he couldn't meet up with FlowerAlpha but he needed to make sure everything was ready for Gaheris's upcoming mission. They decided to let Eggsy not act so stereotyped in hopes that it would catch the mark's interest, and it allowed the agent to not feel so self-conscious and has since easily gotten through the training. 

_We can try the weekend._

_Can't. Already have plans._

_Then it's the Christmas weekend._

_Yeah. The time to spend with family._

Or in his case, really good friends.

_We can try for after the new year._

_Yes. We can._

_Ok. :)_

He sighs and puts the phone away; he wanted to meet up with the lad, but it didn't look like that would happen for a few weeks.

_Eggsy is important._

"God you are a needy thing," Merlin grumbles. His omega has been more and more annoying. Eggsy this, Eggsy that, always about Eggsy. Apparently the old thing didn't realize that young alphas only get with him temporarily. It's why he refused to do anything sexual with the lad as part of their latest dynamic.

But he did need to shut it up, and so he found himself dawning his black coat and a red scarf and heading out to do some Christmas shopping. Merlin had already gotten some gifts for his close friends, but a few more wouldn't hurt.

So far he had gotten Harry and Jack their favorite wine, a gift certificate to their favorite sex toy shop, made Percival a better scope for his rifle, and made Harry a better tablet. For Eggsy, he got him a new coat, a new collar for JB, and a few chewelry. 

He heads to Percival's favorite restaurant and prepays for a three course meal for the couple with reservations for after the New Year. Harry would get the day off from being Arthur the day of for his gift. Eggsy got more clothes and shoes, a diy dog house for JB, and some video games.

The last stop would be his favorite: Animal Instinct. Both sides of him wanted to care for the lad, and so he would buy more things needed for their time together.

"Good evening sir," a male beta greets him. "Let me know if I can help you with anything."

"You can actually," he looks for the name tag, "Thomas. What do you have in regards to pet play?"

"We have a whole section dedicated to it." Thomas leads the way, a little pep in his step, heading towards the back. "We have all levels of pet play, and even more available online if you can't find it here today. Custom items can even be made."

"Good. Can the things I buy today be delivered to my home?"

"Yes sir."

"Then, Thomas, I will be getting quite a bit."

*******

Merlin didn't regret all his purchases, not even a little bit. He told himself this is the reason why he's been saving money, and between his work at Kingsman and some wise investments, the gifts didn't really put a dent in his savings.

So here he was putting bows on things that wouldn't be wrapped, and placing them and the wrapped gifts strategically about his flat. He got gifts for Eggsy wrapped in green or with green bows, blue for his baby boy, and red for his pup. The lad would be away on mission and any sessions until Christmas would take place as his suite, so Merlin didn't need to fear him seeing anything before then.

"I think I got too much," he chuckles as he looks around at all the stuff, but he felt so at peace and happy that he really didn't care. "At least my room at Kingsman won't have as much…..I think."

Gifts for baby boy:

  * Coloring books and crayons
  * STEM toys like Magna Tiles
  * Board games like Candyland
  * Comfy clothes with kiddish designs
  * Books for kids
  * Children/family videos



Gifts for pup:

  * Dog bed
  * A emerald green collar and leash
  * Dog toys
  * Continuous running water bowl
  * A food bowl stand
  * High quality brown dog ears that move based on emotion
  * A matching tail that can be attached to a plug, a waist belt, or a loop to attach to pants
  * Shorts with a hole to allow for the plugged tail to be worn without having to be fully naked



Merlin also got a wooden chest for punishment items that would go on the next to the couch. He would introduce them as their relationship grows, but he liked the idea of having it ready and being able to show them to the lad. Inside the chest there was a padded paddle, a wooden one, a gag ball, a gag shaped like a dog bone, paper and pen, and a cock cage. There was room for more things to be added, if they want to expand.

In addition to that, he had a gate so when the pup needed to be put away, either to keep him out of the way or as punishment for acting bad, without actually locking the alpha away (that likely would be triggering).

He couldn't wait to see Eggsy's face when he saw everything.


	44. Chapter 44

Eggsy was disappointed that he couldn't meet up with TechMage before his mission, wanting to get one more good fuck in before he left, but that wasn't an option. Even after his mission he wouldn't be having sex because he wouldn't risk anyone to any STD, and he didn't doubt the mark would be fucking him, especially since they gave him suppositories that would act like a slight muscle relaxer and would slick up his channel like a real omega would be able to do.

He didn't want to have sex with the mark, he wanted TechMage, and Merlin, but wasn't allowed either. It was horrible!

The alpha knocks things over as he paces his suite, not giving a shit if he trashes anything. JB was safe at the kennels and he really didn't care if he hurt himself. Eggsy even ignores the pings coming from his glasses, Harry was using the private comm so he knew it had nothing to do with Kingman so the beta could wait for all he cared.

It actually gets annoying enough that he throws the glasses against the wall and enjoys seeing that the glass cracks. He suddenly felt the need to break other things, and he grabs a pillow to rip it apart - even using the hidden belt knife to cut into it.

By the time he's done, he's panting and breathing hard, completely surrounded by cotton and shards of broken things.

"So this is what you've been doing." Merlin comments and he whirls around to see his handler leaning casually against the door. "Really enjoyed seeing you break the statue and then stomp on it." His face showed how much of a lie that was.

"Fuck off." It was his suite, he could do what he wanted. 

"Watch the attitude." Merlin growls. 

"It's my suite." Eggsy kicks a book across the room just to prove his point.

"With Kingsman supplied items.  _ Including _ the glasses Harry tried to reach you on."

"Boo hoo hoo," he mocks. Even daring to rub at his eyes as he does. "Just fucking leave already. Go be with Harry if you're so worried."

"My dear sub." Merlin tsks. "I think you need a trip over my knee."

"No I don't."

"Oh, but you do." Merlin moves closer, pushing things out of his way with his foot. "You're acting out, especially as this is your first mission since becoming my sub. Think you need Daddy's reminder of where you belong and who you belong to."

_ Did he need that? _

He watches Merlin sit down on the couch and pats his leg. "We're going to do this a little different this time. This time you will pull your pants and boxers down. I will use my hand and you will count each one. When we are done, you will thank me for your spanking. If you mess up or forget to count, your spanking will start over. Do you understand this and agree?"

"Yeah," he mumbles.

"What was that?"

"I said yeah," he lips. "You need me to whisper in your ear?"

"Oh my dear boy. Seems we need to limit speech tonight too." He pats his lap again. "Pull them down and get over my knee."

Eggsy doesn't comply right away, and so Merlin starts counting. "One…..two….." Eggsy quickly undoes his belt and pushes his clothes down. "Good. Now over my lap." He lays over the quartermaster's lap, careful not to put pressure on his cock. "Remember, you will count them."

"Yes sir." A strong smack lands across his ass. "One, daddy."

*******

Eggsy's spanking had to be restarted twice due to him forgetting to count on one occasion and cursing on another. The boy's bottom was surely sore, but that wasn't Merlin's concern as he marched Eggsy up to Harry's suite for a good luck dinner. He acted bad and would have to face consequences, and he couldn't blow off friends just because he was upset.

"Go sit down on the couch." He orders before producing a pacifier/sasser that reads  _ mute button _ on its base and pushing it into the alpha's mouth. Merlin watches him do as he's told before going over to help his friends.

"What happened?" Percival asks.

"Destroyed his suite and his glasses. Cursed a lot too."

"Oh," Harry winces, "do we need to push his mission off for a bit? Give it to someone else even?"

"I think he could use an extra day or two."

"Alright. We'll give him that."

"Do you plan on more of a punishment?"

"Not as of yet. His bottom is plenty sore. Just depends on how he acts here." He gathers plates and puts them on the table. "If I need to……"

"I suggest borrowing the bedroom." Percival points. "Until Harry can separate his fatherly side from the dynamic. Have a bin you can get things from too in the closet."

"Thank you." He looks over at the alpha who was sucking away on the pacifier. "I think we'll be fine though."


	45. Chapter 45

Eggsy was feeling better after he got punished, even admitted it to Merlin. Of course as the dom, Merlin took care of his baby boy's bottom afterwards, rubbing some numbing and soothing lotion into the still red behind. It felt familiar and the omega wasn't sure why, and left him rubbing the cute behind longer than actually needed as he tried to figure out why.

The alpha also was given material to build a nest on Merlin's bed, and the two slept together that night - the pacifier still in his mouth. By the next morning, Eggsy was his cheerful self and was ready for the mission.

"Remember, you don't have to take the mark to bed." Merlin reminds Eggsy. "We will never force anyone to do a honey pot."

"I know." The shorter man smiles at him. "And you'll be with me." Eggsy fiddles with the dragon and sword pendant. 

"Always."

*******  
Eggsy knew he wasn't going to get through the mission without sleeping with the mark, but it was nice to know he had the option to say no. He probably would sleep with her the very first night if all things go well, and so he was currently hiding in a bathroom stall, pants down by his ankles, and shoving the Kingsman slick suppository inside him. 

It would take around thirty minutes to melt the first layer that would release a muscle relaxer to his anal passage, and another twenty for the inner layer to melt and start releasing the fake slick. He was doing it now, so the mark -Ellie Huntington- would think it was a reaction to being with her. 

The alpha would take it as a compliment, and whether or not they ended up in bed, it would definitely make her remember him.

Suppository in, he pulls his clothes back up and goes to wash his hands before he heads into the club. Eggsy knew his scent would catch people's attention, the fake apple blossom scent with hints of citrus gave the impression of innocence and just coming out of heat, and was his way into Huntington's group.

He heads for the bar, close enough for any of her posse to catch his scent, but enough away not to seem like he was purposely vying for their attention. Eggsy orders a drink with his fake id that labeled him as "James Walker" who just recently turned twenty-one.

The first ten minutes or so were boring, but people were starting to really notice him and come up to him and left him having to fend some of them off. "No, I don't need your knot. Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean I bend over for anyone." 

"You say that now, but we all know what you all like once you get a good dicking. And I got a big one."

God, this male alpha was a douche.

"One, based on the fact you have to talk so much about it, means you're small. Two, you are definitely not my type. Three, I said no."

"Listen here, you little bitch," the man grabs his arm and give a hard tug, pulling him off the bar stool, "you come in here smelling like heat and you-"

"He said no," a woman's voice interrupts, "let him go. Now." The command makes Eggsy shiver, but doesn't weigh on him the way Merlin's do. A look over the asshole's shoulder, let's him see that it's his mark. She was on the smaller side, though taller than him by a few inches in her heels, but she had a fiernance that made her seem so much bigger.

Judo, jiu jitsu, and Hapkido trained.  
Expert marksman.  
Old money but build a large drug business with her own merits.

"You best do it." A man saddles up behind her, who Eggsy identified as James her bodyguard, "I don't want to ruin my fun by having to get rid of your body."

Taking advantage of the distraction, the agent yanks his arm away and quickly moves out of reach. "Fucker." He rubs at his arm, likely going to have a bruise there.

"Naughty language there, omega," Ellie grins at him, sparing him a glance his way before returning her focus to his would be assaulter. "An omega of that magnitude isn't for the likes of you. So move on before things get bad."


	46. Chapter 46

Eggsy moans as Ellie fucks into him from behind, pushing deep inside him. It would be a lie that he wasn't enjoying this, but in his mind he was picturing a different alpha. An alpha with large hands that knew just how to grip him. Ones that could leave bruises, and leave him sore in the most delicious way…..He wanted Merlin.

"Harder," he groans, "please." The agent bows his back a bit more, presenting himself to her.

"Glady." Her small hands grip his hips tighter and she pistons her hips, smacking deliciously against his ass cheeks. "Better?"

"Much." He meets her thrust for thrust. He pictured Merlin's larger frame draping over him, making him feel small, delicate, safe, as he pushes his huge cock inside. He'd probably whisper about how greedy Eggsy's body was and how Eggsy was such a cock slut that he'd even take another alpha's knot.

How Merlin would keep him plugged with his cum even after their mating, and would just bend him over at any given moment to fill him again. Maybe the alpha would even spank Eggsy any time any of his cum slipped out of his hole, saying how good boys keep their alpha's cum inside them and then would set about replacing the lost cum.

He thought how much he wanted to be Merlin's mate, and that no one made him feel so right than when he was with the older alpha.

But why would Merlin want him when he could have anyone he wanted? Someone better suited. Someone that was a real omega that could bear him pups.

Tears slips past his closed lids, and Ellie coos, thinking it's from pleasure, as her knot starts to expand. "That's it, omega. Come on my knot." She reaches down and strokes his cock, and it's enough for him to come, biting down on his arm so he doesn't call out the wrong name.

Warmth fills his channel as she spills into the condom, and fully locks them together for at least ten minutes.

*******

Merlin hated when he had to watch agent's do honey pots but he didn't dare hand Eggsy's mission off to another handler. Not only because of the delicate nature of the undercover persona, but also because it was Eggsy. Eggsy was his to protect, to look after, to take care of. Eggsy was his.

The only thing he liked about this moment that Eggsy had positioned his Kingsman glasses just right that he was able to see the two of them fuck. With a well placed paper, the omega could pretend that Eggsy was in the throes of passion with him. Pretend that the alpha would actually like to be on the receiving end, and that he was moaning for him. 

The way his back bowed was so natural looking, it made him wish he could breed the young alpha, get him round with pups. Even just round from the quartermaster's cum would definitely make him happy. Especially if he could keep a plug inside the lad and keep adding to it. No one affected him this way, and he realized no one else will.

Not even FlowerAlpha.


	47. Chapter 47

Merlin messages FlowerAlpha asking if they could go back to just being friends, and is glad when he gets a message saying that that was fine. He might not be able to have Eggsy, but he wasn't going to cut off any possible chance he had because he was too busy fucking around with another alpha.

He would also have to tell the lad that he was an omega but didn't care to be on the receiving end. Even during heats, he didn't feel the need to have anything inside him except maybe a plug if his slick production was too much.

Though the first thing he needed to do was help the agent finish his mission and get him home safely. Thankfully the mark had taken a shine to Eggsy and he was able to plant several devices so they could monitor her and their operation. They would have a different agent take over the mission because they refused to keep someone in a honey pot mission for long - too many dangers to count with that and only under extreme circumstances will they have a long honey pot mission.

He truly hated honey pots, but now more than ever since it was his friend and sub. Plus Merlin was falling in love, if he wasn't already, with the lad so it was even worse. The omega would likely ask that the alpha never do honey pots again if they became a couple - no way in hell he could share even for missions unless in extremely dire situations.

Again, Merlin was getting ahead of himself. He needed to keep Eggsy safe, while going over the recording and seeing if anything will lead them to her drug trafficking ring. 

Kingsman had tracked a heat enhancing/mimicking drug that was used on captured omegas for sex ring operations, that has also been making its way into the general public. Many omegas, and even female betas, have been date raped with them, and several judges have dismissed cases because they victim-blamed instead of protecting. Thankfully many judges have sided with the survivors, and have thrown the book at the rapist, but that wasn't enough. They needed to get the drug off the streets and then out of the universe.

It's also one of the reasons why Eggsy was sent and not a real omega. Alphas and male beta that were drugged were not affected other than feeling like they had the worst case of food poisoning. Eggsy would be safe long enough for help to arrive. 

"Merl, you there?" Eggsy whispers.

"Always."

"I hate being here." The alpha sighs. "I hate when she touches me. She thinks I'm not wise either."

"She is wrong. You are very smart. And soon you won't have to deal with her any longer."

"Good. I feel like I need to peel my skin off when I'm done here."

Merlin switches the comm to private. "I know lad. I promise I'll help erase her touch."

"I know. You always make it better after a mission. Don't know how I'd do this without you."

"Hopefully you'll never find out." His brogue was thicker from his emotions.

"God, Hamish." The alpha sighs dreamily. "I love your voice. It's comforting. Sounds like home."

"Eggsy….you'll always have a home with me."

"Thank you." He could hear the alpha clears his throat. "Harry may have brought me to Kingsman and gave me a chance, but you...you are the one who got me through it. Gave me the tools to be a knight. The only one I want in my ear. I couldn't do all this without you. Thank you."

"Always, Eggsy. Always."


	48. Chapter 48

Eggsy's foot bounces as he waits for the plane to land. A week away was too much. A week away with someone beside Merlin or TechMage touching him was horrible. Of course, when he took the moment to check his personal stuff, he saw the message from the omega, and agreed to just be friends. He wouldn't fault the man for falling for a friend, nor would he ever hold his friendship hostage just for sex even if he wasn't going through the same thing.

He all but runs down the ramp and throws himself into Merlin's arms, recognizing Harry's cologne before the man hugs him too from behind. "I never want to do a honey pot again."

"That's fine," Harry tells him softly, "I know how hard they can be when you're like us."  _ A sub. _ He didn't even think of that, but it could help explain what he went through.

"I want to scrub my skin raw."

"Understood. But you need to go to medical first." Harry lets go and moves back and so Eggsy slowly pulls away from his dom.

"No, to both of you." Merlin frowns. "No one will be scrubbing skin raw. That will lead to bleeding." He gives both subs a look that says  _ dare you to disagree with me  _ and they wisely keep their mouths shut. "I will," he says softly to Eggsy, "I'll help you resettle and forget her touch."

"Is this my cue to leave?"

"Yeah, Harry." Eggsy grins. "Maybe you should go see Percy." He winks at the beta. "You know, for resettling."

"Cheeky brat." Harry chuckles.

*******

Merlin carefully washes Eggsy as the two stand in the shower, Eggsy's head resting against his chest. His touches were innocent but were definitely made to replace the mark's touch; he was even tempted to replace her touch inside the lad. It didn't help matters that the man was so compliant, like she stole a part of the alpha; it made him ache to replace the missing piece with a part of his very own soul. The world needed Eggsy's big heart to work and be as whole as possible; they didn't need the same from him.

"Are you alright lad?"

"Yeah." The alpha nods against him. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Of course it does." Merlin tangles a hand in the shorter man's hair and gently tugs his head back until he can look into those green eyes. "Tell me. Please."

"I……"Eggsy takes a deep breath, body tensing slightly. "I feel her in me still. I don't like it. But you said-"

"It doesn't matter what I said when this began. If you need something of that nature to help you get back to yourself, then I will do it." He kisses the man's brow, "it will be no hardship on me. Just tell me what you need. Tell Daddy what you need, baby boy."

He watches as the lad's face crumples, whatever little hold he still had on his composure washing away down the drain. "Make her go away! Please!" The alpha sobs. 

"Okay, okay." He kisses the pink lips. "Daddy will make sure it's only his touch you feel." Another kiss and he lets the alpha rest against him again. "Do you need my fingers inside you?" Merlin would offer more, but he needed to know what the alpha was okay with. His hand rubs up and down the knobs of Eggsy's spine.

"Anything. Need to feel you." 

"Okay baby. But Daddy doesn't have lube in here." If they get together, he'll fix that problem. "We'll need to go to bed for more but if you turn around, I can do something for you now."

"Turn around?" He looked so adorable when confused.

"Mhmm. Turn around. But I guess we could start this way." He gives a wicked grin and sinks down to his knees, loving the gasped oh above him. "Want Daddy's mouth on you? Starting with this pretty cock, and then on your hole?"

"Please." Eggsy nods his head quickly, his cock already plumping up.

"Good manners." Merlin strokes the alpha's cock, loving how the size and weight of it. The agent was indeed big, but not quite as long as himself - though Eggsy did have more girth than he did. "I reward good manners." The omega takes the head of Eggsy's cock in his mouth and sucks on it. It's been awhile since he's done this - didn't even do it with FlowerAlpha - so he wanted to go slowly and make sure both of them enjoyed it.


	49. Chapter 49

The two ended up moving to Merlin's bed before the omega could rim the adorable man; Eggsy almost fell when his knees gave out when his dom took all of him in, and had swallowed around his cock. Merlin made the decision for them to get out and dry off and make their way to the nest the two built earlier.

"Ok baby, I want you on your hands and knees." Merlin tells him as he grabs the lube and a dam from the nightstand. "It'll make it easier, but if you forget who's with you, we'll flip you over. I can easily eat you out that way too." He grins wickedly at the blushing alpha, whose blush indeed went down his body.

"Yes Daddy." Eggsy gets on his hands and knees, back bowed as he presented, and Merlin realized it was even better in person and especially when it was for him. 

"My good boy." He strokes down the alpha's sides, down to his plump ass cheeks, and pulls them apart. "So rosy." Merlin kisses Eggsy's tailbone. "Are you okay with this?"

"Green. Green Daddy."

"My precious boy." Merlin sighs softly, thanking his lucky stars that Eggsy was brought into his life. "I got you. Daddy's going to make you feel good." He carefully puts the dam over Eggsy's hole and licks teasingly at it just to watch the alpha shiver. It was cute and sexy, and made him want to eat the man out until he came.

_ Do it! _

He dives in like a dying man getting his last meal, tongue glossing over the hole here and there just to make the alpha whimper. It made Merlin feel powerful to reduce the alpha to such a state, his begging almost prayer like. "My pretty boy," he strokes the alpha's cock as he sits back just to watch the trembling mess, "doing so good for his daddy. Not even coming without permission even though I know you want to." He squeezes the alpha's knot and the man jolts forward. "Do you need to knot something?"

"Nnnooo," the answer trembles out.

"You don't?" Merlin asks with genuine confusion. He never met an alpha that didn't need something wrapped around their knot, even if it was just their hand.

"Don't." The man grunts and thrusts his hips. "Feels nice butTTT! I don't need it. Can come without."

"Hmmmm." He would have to test that out, though would likely buy a knot wrap for his sub anyways. "Alright. Do you think you can come before Daddy fingers you?"

"Yes." Eggsy nods. "Just tell me."

"Good boy." He lets go of the man's cock. "Come whenever you need to." Merlin goes back to tongue fucking him.

*******

Merlin pushes his cock inside Eggsy, watching the alpha's face for any discomfort. He had come so beautifully on the omega's tongue and held off when Merlin told him to when he was prepping him with his fingers.

Now though. Now it was Merlin's turn to fight back on coming and he entered the tight heat. It was pleasure beyond measure, and the quartermaster knew that he'd never be able to take another. It felt familiar somehow. Felt like home.

He would have to convince the alpha to be his, woo him into being with him forever. The omega would even let this alpha inside him, the alpha he loved, if that is what they wanted. It might even be pleasurable unlike when he used his fingers that very first heat.

"Eggsy," he sighs when he bottoms out.

"So big," is the muttered reply, "so full." The alpha rocks his hips.

"You're perfect." Merlin takes hold of the man's hips and slowly pulls out before quickly thrusting back in and making the alpha gasp. "I got you. You'll be left with only my touch. Only feel my cock inside you. You will only be Daddy's, just like I am only yours."


	50. Chapter 50

Eggsy was a bit disappointed that Merlin didn't knot him, he wasn't out enough after the very through fucking to miss that, but maybe he didn't want to risk it. He did still need an all clear on STDs now, and even though he wore a condom, it was still possible to catch something. Merlin could also be the type that believes that in only knotting their mate, and while Eggsy wasn't sure what they were, he knew they weren't mates.

There was also the fact that knots come in various sizes, and some barely swell at all. Even his own was on the lower end, but was a good size to lock with. (And wasn't that interesting to hide during his mission with that damn shot that could stop them from forming for a week if stabbed into the knot? He hated it and wanted to shoot the doctor who did it)

At least Merlin stayed in him for a bit instead of pulling right out,  _ AND  _ he didn't kick Eggsy out afterwards, but chose to cuddle with him while they drifted off, and was there when he woke up. Unfortunately he still had to work, so Eggsy was left in the nest by himself.

It gave him time to repeatedly think over how tender Merlin was with him. Made him feel cared for like no one has ever done. It also made him realize that what gifts he got for the man wasn't enough. Merlin deserved the world, the  _ whole _ universe.

Gingerly getting up, Eggsy pulls on some clothes, glad his dom had thought to grab him some from his suite on the way up from medical, and pings a message to let the man in question know he was going out for a few hours.

*******

Eggsy stops at first at a loose leaf tea place that allows him to make up his own blend and creates two different mixes that he thought the older man would like. One smelled like caramel biscuits with chocolate and slightly toasted marshmallows, and the other was a raspberry and lavender blend that was slightly sweet but also calming (he had a sample and loved it). They both seemed like they would pair well with the Scottish whiskey he already got if the Handler chose to spike his tea.

His next stop was a nice clothing store to buy a nice hat to go with the jumpers he already bought for Merlin. Eggsy would also ask Andrew for leather gloves that were lined on the inside for warmth. 

The last place was to Animal Instincts where he "bravely" bought a gift card along with a mug that said "The correct answer is: yes sir", and a faux leather paddle that read "Daddy" in green.

He ran out after paying, clutching the black bag to his chest. It wasn't until a few blocks later that he felt safe enough to slow and head for his flat; there he could wrap the gifts and stash them without Merlin knowing until Christmas day.

He could also take the time to update their contract and present it to his dom.

*******

Rules and Promises

  1. Dom/sub sessions can be sexual
  2. Kingsman duties and d/s will be separated as much as possible.
  3. Safewords will be established
  4. Code words will be established to let the other know if one is dropping or needs a session (used for when around others)
  5. You may come to me whenever you need and anywhere I am, except private meetings between Arthur and me.
  6. Communication is important. Either of us can take a moment to calm ourselves, but we will talk within a 48hour period if any issues arise.
  7. Only two warnings will be given before punishment occur (based on offense)
    1. Time outs/corner time
    2. Early bedtimes
    3. Writing lines
    4. Spankings
    5. Chastity devices (to be discussed)
    6. Gags/shushers
  8. Respect is a must.
  9. No lying.
  10. No other partners



Sub Eggsy's needs 

  1. Sometimes I need to be a brat, but I mostly try to be a good boy.
  2. Praise. Lots of it. 
  3. No humiliation or degradation
  4. I like to build nests.
  5. Cuddles
  6. Spankings are good. Sometimes I just need one to keep my head on straight.
  7. Safeword: Chester
  8. Codewords: gravity (dropping), need to run and fly (needing a session)
  9. Call dom Daddy
  10. Age play - non-sexual, but Daddy is okay at all time
  11. Pet play - can be sexual



  
  


Things I would like to try:

  1. Cock warming
  2. Light bondage
  3. Anal plugs and beads
  4. Biting (receiving end)
  5. Knotting
  6. Orgasm denial/delay
  7. Overstimulating
  8. Toys




	51. Chapter 51

Merlin doesn't know why he thought Harry and Percival would be okay with things changing between him and Eggsy, but he did and that was why he wasn't expecting to be punched. 

"And then I found the contract!" Harry yells as Percival holds him back from tasering the omega. "How dare you defile my kid!"

"It isn't really any different from what you two have."

"Except I also know what your dick feels like!"

Merlin snorts at that. That was a weird comeback. "And?"

"And?! And?!" Harry lunges at him. "He's my kid!"

"Not by blood. You didn't even raise him." Percival kicks him for that. "What?! It's true!"

"You know what Eggsy means to us," the other dom comments. "This isn't some easy thing for us to accept."

"Well, it's our choice. You two need to accept it, just like I did when you two got together." Merlin sighs. "I stood aside while you two figured things out, and just kept a watchful eye on you. Do the same for us. He's important to me." The softness of his voice in the last sentence seems to give them pause, and the mated couple share a look between them. "He's always meant so much to me and nothing that happens isn't without his say so and I respect his wishes. But I assure you two, I want more with him. I want what you two have. "

"Well fuck," Harry collapses in Percival's lap. "How can I still want to kill you after that?"

*******

Merlin stares at the updated contract, feeling a little sick.  _ Knotting _ . That wasn't something he could do, so either Eggsy thought him as an Alpha or wanted to do the knotting. Yes, he was starting to convince himself that he could be on the receiving end for Eggsy, but to see it there in black and white just made it too real, and seem an even bigger impossibility. 

"Lad……" he looks up from the paper at the scared but hopeful alpha across from him.

"Too much?" 

Eggsy seemed to already prepare himself for rejection and that broke his heart.

"Is it because it was a one off? I mean I get it." The alpha curls in on himself. "You could do so much better than me, so why would you-"

"No!" He reaches across and grabs the man's hand. "You are amazing. Incredible. I knew it the moment I saw you." Merlin pulls up the courage he was known for. "I want to give you everything you put here. But the knotting….I don't that is possible."

"Oh….you're the only lover type?"

"No. Because I'm not sure I could handle taking yours. You see...well, lad…….the thing is I'm an omega but I don't care to be on the receiving end of things."

"An omega." Eggsy quietly repeats, seeming to space out and pulls his hands away.

It scared Merlin. This moment could easily make or break them. Even their professional relationship was at risk with the older man keeping this a secret for so long.

The alpha leans back and slouches down in his seat. "I was kind of hoping to know what it would be like to be tied to you."

"If you really want to……..we could try it. Just not any time soon. And if we become more."

"How? You don't have one." Eggsy seems to perk up and sits up. "Wait! Did you just say "if we become more"? Do you want more?"

"Yes."

Eggsy smashes his lips against Merlin's pushing the dom back as he climbs into his lap to deepen the kiss. "Want more with you too." He grinds down. "So much more."

"Yeah?" Merlin smiles.

"Yeah." Eggsy leans in and whispers in his ear. "And I **_love_** being on the receiving end."


	52. Chapter 52

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asks Eggsy from his spot on the bed. "There's no harm in thinking on it longer."

"Harry," he sighs and looks at his mentor and friend through the mirror while he works on tying his tie. "Are you trying to tell me Merlin is a bad guy?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then what's the problem?"

"..........."

"Is it because he was your dom?" Eggsy turns to face the beta. "I know things got... interesting, but you never had an actual sexual relationship with him." He goes and sits next to Harry. "And it's more than that even for us. We're giving this a try, to have what you and Jack have." The alpha takes his friend's hand. "Please be okay with this."

"You don't fight far," Harry mumbles and pulls him into a hug. "I want you both to be happy."

"I know you do. You're a good friend."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna terrorize him next time you are subbing. Get you to act naughty."

Eggsy chuckles "Sure. We'll get in trouble together."

*******

Harry convinced Eggsy to go without the tie, something he'd have Merlin dig through his glasses video feed some time later just to keep the proof of it. His mentor was taking JB to his townhome for the night so that he wouldn't worry about his pug in case things got too late, and had left a few minutes before Merlin was set to pick him up.

It was a few minutes too long, and the alpha was seriously debating to change again. Surely Merlin would like him in the green shirt than the blue one he was currently wearing. Or maybe he should go for the classic white. 

Eggsy starts to grab for the mint green shirt when he hears the doorbell go off. "Fuck~~" He looks forlornly at the shirt before heading out of his room to answer the door. "Oh…." The alpha swallows as he gets a look at Merlin in his grey three piece suit with a black dress shirt under the vest. He might have stared a little longer than acceptable, but in his defense, Merlin looked hot.

""Oh" goes for you too." Merlin replies, voice full of amusement, but his face showed how much he did indeed like the way Eggsy looked. 

Eggsy had chosen -with Harry's help ! a black two-piece suit to go with his Persian blue shirt. It seemed simple at first but nothing about Andrew's work was ever simple, and it did fit him like a glove.

"Are you ready lad? We still have time before we need to leave to make the reservation time."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" The alpha gestures for Merlin to come in so he can grab his things and shove them in his pocket. "It would be nice to know."

"But I know you also love the mystery. Maybe you can even figure it out baby boy." The last two words came out like a purr, and has the alpha perking up with interest.

"I can?" Eggsy looks the omega over again, trying to find any clue to their destination.

"Mhmm. I know you're a very smart lad, and can figure it out."

"And do I get any clues?" He moves over, barely any space between them, and tilts his head up and slightly to the side.

"I'll give you three."

"And if I figure it out………?"

"I'll give you a reward."

"And if I don't?"

Merlin grins wickedly. "Then  _ you'll  _ give me a reward."


	53. Chapter 53

Eggsy hadn't been able to figure out where they were going outside of it being somewhere that was exclusive and catered to the lifestyle. It turned out to be Satin Rouge, a hotel with a restaurant and a small shopping center connected to it. Satin Rouge is one of the top businesses that brought the lifestyle into the limelight some twenty-odd years ago instead of leaving it to be something done in secret and shame. They made it possible for Animal Instinct to come into existence, and more thourough sex ed classes im schools.

"Baby, use your chewy." Merlin pulls his thumb out of his mouth, and it's then that he sees that his pad of his finger was a little raw. "If you didn't bring it, I got you a pacifier in the glove box."

"You do?" He was surprised and quickly opened the glove box to see one sitting in a clear container; grabbing it, Eggsy sees that the base says  _ Daddy's Prince _ .

"I try to keep something on me. Know how much my baby likes and needs things like that." Merlin takes his hand and kisses the back of it. 

"And they'll be okay with it?"

"Yes. They're fine with all levels of play." Merlin turns down the road that will lead to the hotel. "But don't worry, I booked us a booth in the room that only allows simple things like your pacy, and hand feeding."

"Pg." Eggsy could do that. No one would even bat an eye at him, and he wouldn't be terrified or affected by someone else's lifestyle. He smiles and pops the pacifier in his mouth, loving the feel of the teat on his tongue.

*******

Merlin smiles as he feeds some of Eggsy's meal to him; it made him want to coo and cuddle the small alpha, with the way he just opened his mouth like a little bird. It also made him proud that his sub trusted him enough to do this, especially since other people were around - though not paying any more attention than a quick glance.

This is exactly why he picked this place - to let the lad be himself completely without fear, and to get him used to others being around while they played. Of course that didn't mean he planned to parade their dynamic around and shove it into people's faces, he just wanted the sun to feel safe and comfortable enough that if he slipped up or dropped in public that he wouldn't feel ashamed afterwards.

"Would you like dessert?" Merlin asks after feeding Eggsy the last bite of his entree and finishing his own.

"What kind of dessert?" Eggsy's innocent look turns to something that had his cock twitching in interest.

"You can't have that kind here." Merlin signals the waiter. "We can get a room though, or we can go back to one of our flats."

"Let's go back to mine, but maybe….." Eggsy leans over to whisper in his ear, "maybe you'll let me blow you in that beautiful audi first."


	54. Chapter 54

Eggsy felt like skipping as they made their way back to the car, taking a moment to appreciate the Audi r8 coupe again, before letting Merlin help him in. It may be Kingsman property, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting his mouth on his dom.

The alpha smirks to himself about using the quartermaster's words of "whisper in my ear" because even back then Eggsy realized that the man was weak to that. Even if dealing with a naughty sub or hearing their praise, whisper in his ear, and Merlin was going to react one way or another.

This time he reacted by growling lowly in approval before quickly paying and leading them out. Merlin also made sure to keep a hand on him, claiming but not possessive until he got Eggsy in the car. 

The alpha smiles at the omega seeing him readjust as he gets comfortable in the driver seat. "Would you like to follow through here or should I drive us away for a bit?"

Eggsy shrugs. "If I thought it was safe, I'd blow you  _ while _ you drove."

"Can't do that." Merlin reaches over and cups the back of his neck. "So you need to decide, here or later?"

"Here then." The agent reaches over to undo his handler's slacks. "And again later." He pulls Merlin's cock free, stroking it to full hardness. "Can't wait to have this in me again. Maybe I could ride you?"

"Of course baby." Merlin pulls him in and kisses him, tongue pushing inside to tangle with Eggsy's tongue. "You are my equal, not some plaything. Your voice is your own, and I'll respect it. Your wants and needs are just as important as mine."

"Fuck…." The alpha swallows around the lump of emotions stuck in his throat. Now wasn't the time for crying or being a puddle of goo. "You're so good to me." Eggsy would show just how much that meant to him, by doing his best to suck the omega's soul out through his dick.

A little twist, easy from his time im gymnastics, and he bends over to swallow right down to the base of the most gorgeous cock he ever saw. It filled his mouth wonderfully and he hums appreciatively only to be rewarded with an answering moan.

How had he not done this sooner? Even the first contract be damned, this was too good. Eggsy should have negotiated for this.

The alpha hollows his cheeks and pulls slowly up until the cock isn't in his throat anymore, and wraps his hand around the part he let out. Another hum and he starts to bob his head, tongue flicking over the slit at each pass. His hand moves in time with his mouth, giving a twist here and there. He was determined to use every skill in his repertoire to please his dom. He  **_needed_ ** to please him.

"That's it baby." Merlin tangles his fingers in his hair, tugging it a little. "My talented pup. Making me feel so good."

_ I'm doing good!  _

If he had a tail, it would be wagging from hearing those words on top of all the heady sounds the older man was making. If this was all he got tonight, he would still be happy. 

Eggsy slips his hand down to fondle the man's ball, and is rewarded with a growl and slight push down on his head.

This was definitely the best dessert ever.

*******

Merlin watches as the alpha bounces up and down on his cock, seeking out his own pleasure with such wanton need, he had to force himself not to come too early. It didn't help that he kept remembering Eggsy blowing him in the car, and even letting Merlin take control, letting the dom choose how fast and how deep the lad took him.

He was also sure that the sub was mentally wagging his tail as Merlin praised him during it. Hell, even now when he praised Eggsy, the lad would tighten on him and would either shiver or get sloppy for a few seconds as if the praise was too overwhelming to focus on the task at hand.

And in the end of it all, it did make him aware of two thing: 1) he wasn't letting go of the lad without a fight, and 2) he couldn't wait to spoil his sub.

  
  


Oh! And he was going to make his pup a robotic tail that would respond to his emotions.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my biggest fan (on this fic)

It was Christmas day and the day after his first date with Merlin, and he couldn't be happier. The day just started too.

Harry was keeping JB until that evening since Merlin and he were invited over to have Christmas dinner, so he needn't worry about anything but his dom. It also seemed that the omega had the same idea, because he had slipped out of bed earlier to make breakfast with the gentle order to stay in bed.

_ "I'm going to spoil you, and that starts with breakfast in bed. So stay put." _

So he stayed, and was just lying naked as the day he was born, thinking about how lucky he was. Who knew a kid from the estate would get to have all this?

"Made us pancakes, eggs, with a side of fruit." Merlin tells him as he brings a tray of food in and puts it on the nightstand. "Now, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Eggsy moves arounds so he is sitting up against the headboard.

"Would you like to warm my cock while we eat?"

_ Best day ever. _

*******

Merlin and Eggsy head to Merlin's flat after breakfast because the gifts he got were there. He already told the lad that he had gifts for each side of the sub, but only when in that mindset for each would he be allowed to open the corresponding presents.

What that meant for Eggsy was he had to put the gifts he got into bags to go over with them, and would have to figure out how to switch gears. The dom didn't care if it took a long time, he just wanted to see if the sub could switch mindsets not only for their own play but if pressing issues came up and ended a session early. He refused to let the man feel stuck in one and frustrated or without aid if he needed longer to get back out of subspace. But to know what Eggsy needed, he had to find out how he reacted.

"Put your presents under the tree, and feel free to look at the tags of your gifts. I want you to decide what mindset you wish to start with." Merlin looks at the gifts on the dining table for their friends, ready to go when they leave for dinner. "You may put your gifts to them on the table with mine. That way we can grab them and go."

"Alright." The lad nods and does as he told, exploring all the different gifts and noting the color scheme. "Isn't this too much?"

"Not at all. You deserve them all. Plus," he walks over and wraps his arms around the smaller man, "buying things now, means they are ready for later. The gifts for my baby boy and my pup are also for my own enjoyment. So please do not feel overwhelmed or unworthy."

"Alright." Eggsy leans a little more heavily into him, and the two stay like that for a few minutes. "I think I want to start with the baby boy stuff."

"Good lad." He kisses the top of the alpha's head. "Do you need time to yourself to get there?"

"Please."

"Certainly." Merlin smiles. "Call me when you are ready. I'll make us hot coco in the meantime."

******

Merlin watches his baby boy tear into the gifts with childlike glee, and knows his decision to have him in the corresponding mindset for each gift set was a good idea.

He currently was working on the boxes with clothes in them and other childish items that he added while the alpha was away on his mission.

His baby boy pulls out the pacifiers sitting on the top of the big box he just opened, looking at each one, his smiling growing bigger as he reads what they say.

""Pull to sound alarm", "Daddy's property", "I make being cute look easy", "I can't adult today", "Volume control", "Sass blocker", "Learned it from my uncle"." Eggsy straight up cackles at the last one. "Is this 'cause of Harry?"

"Of course. Even Jack will probably teach you things just to mess with me."

"Daddy," he giggles.

"Tell me I'm wrong?" He raises a brow. When the lad just pops a pacifier in, he can't help but chuckle himself. "Exactly."

Eggsy goes back into digging in the box, pulling out packages of childish undies, before pulling the shirts out and reading them.

  * Feeling cute, might have a tantrum later
  * Sorry, I don't do "quiet"
  * Mr. Steal Your Snacks
  * In my defense, I was left unsupervised
  * Trouble never looked so sweet
  * Daddy's baby boy
  * If you mess with me, and my uncles will mess with you (and you don't want to mess with them)
  * I'm not short, I'm concentrated awesomeness



"I even got one for Harry that says "I'll get over it, just need to be dramatic first"," Merlin informs him.

Eggsy chuckles before holding up a shirt. "Uncles."

"In case you are ever in their care while I'm gone. We gotta make them big softies for you."

"Yeah." He could see the grin curling behind the pacifier.

"And then you terrorize them." Merlin had payback to give after all.

"Yeah." The smile grew.

Yeah, he found himself a good sub and partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come for their Christmas day, and hopefully will be up later today.


	56. Chapter 56

The two had been able to get to the gifts for Eggsy before they had to leave, having stopped to play with the toys, read one of the books, and nap time for the little sub, and so the pup toys would have to wait for another night, but that was fine. Neither were going anywhere any time soon.

Plus, he was excited to see how the two would react to the little bag he had put together for them. They both knew there would be a time where they would look after Eggsy, but didn't know Merlin and Eggsy would gift them with the title of "uncle" and that Merlin would make sure that they had at least the basic supplies for Eggsy's care.

The two had packed a bag with the shirt and pacifier, along with some pants, a pair of cute kiddish undies, a chewelry, and some toys. It also had pup ear and tail set added, and a few dog toys. There was also a simple pajama set in case of overnight stays, and regular clothes.

Unknown to anyone but Merlin, he had an identical bag in the Arthur suite at headquarters, the only difference was the sayings and the color of the dog ear and tail set. That shirt read, "my uncles are a bad influence. It's why I love them", and the pacifier read "I love my uncles" with two little cartoon drawings of the mated pair.

Percival lets them in before they even have a chance to knock, JB jumping on his master's shin. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Eggsy quickly puts his bags down and hugs him. Merlin can see the shock on the sniper's face before he quickly schools it and hugs him back. The smaller alpha breaks the hug to shower the little pug in attention - even going so far as to pick him up and carry him as he goes looking for Harry.

"I don't know why you keep getting shocked by the lad. He cares for you."

"Little boys are interesting that way." Percival bends down to grab the forgotten bags. "Apparently leaving things all over the place is also one of their traits."

"Either that or it's just another thing they shared." 

"I swear, if Kingsman didn't already run tests, I'd make them get a paternity test." The two go to the livingroom to put the gifts under the tree, Percival catching sight on the overnight back. "Hamish?"

"Go get the boys, we'll do gifts before dinner." He smiles and motions the man away, and takes a seat on the couch, bag tucked out of sight behind the seating.

*******

Merlin still couldn't believe how much Harry cried when they saw the overnight bag. Even Jack got a little misty, as if they didn't realize how much Eggsy and he trusted them. As if they weren't where the lad would go if Merlin wasn't available.

And Eggsy, he just smiled and tried to comfort Harry as the man clung to him, until he calmed again. The agent laughed when his mentor declared himself to be the best uncle and co-conspirator that ever was and ever would be. It both warmed and worried the doms, now knowing to expect hijinks in the near future from the subs.

But eventually they got to dinner, and then Merlin and Eggsy were invited to stay the night. So now they were all lounging around in pajamas - thankfully the omega had some clothes there - drinking mulled wine and watching  _ It's a Wonderful Life. _

Merlin was happy to be surrounded by his loved ones; a glance at Eggsy who was tucked against his side and under his arm, he could tell the alpha felt the same.

What a wonderful life.


	57. Chapter 57

It wasn't until a few days later that Merlin and Eggsy had a chance to get to the remaining gifts - the ones for pup.

The alpha had ripped at the wrapping with his hands and teeth, even shaking things, and it made Merlin glad he thought to put the gifts in easy to open bags and barely taped wrapping paper. Pup was able to just enjoy without worry and losing his mindset, and that was a part of his gifts to the lad. 

The only control the dom took was having the first gift be the dog bed so he didn't have to hide it, and the better quality puppy ears and tail so the alpha could wear them right away, the tail looped to a belt loop.

Merlin might have also snuck a few pictures and videos of his pup and his cuteness. He might have also sent a few to Harry and Percival.

"Ok, pup…." he frowns, "should think up a name for you unless you like being just Pup." He motions for Eggsy to come over and scratches behind the alpha's ears. "Do you want to be Pup or should you get a name?" His hand moves down to cup the man's cheek as he tries to pick a name for the pup.

The alpha isn't helpful with his innocent stare, his green eyes not giving away any thoughts, and just licks at the palm of his hand that was holding the pup's face. 

Merlin chuckles. "That's not helpful." He goes back to petting the pup, just pondering away if he should name him. "Ah, screw it. Your name is Eggsy or Pup. You've always been puppy like anyways. My good pup."

Eggsy tail wags at that and so Merlin keeps up the praise until the alpha is more puddle than pup. The dom pulls the younger man up into his lap and cuddles him, enjoying how loose and trusting he was being.

"My very good boy."

*******

The two doms watch as Eggsy and Harry play together, the younger man's playful growls filling the air as the two play tug of war. It made Merlin's heart soar that to know  _ he  _ was the one that could provide this.  _ He  _ made all this happen, and Eggsy trusted him enough to give the lad what his heart desired. Percival was enjoying it too but because Harry was carefree and seemed more in his headspace than ever. It was pure and simple joy and it was the best thing to have to end the year with.

"I see you chose to collar him."

"It is his choice. I'd love to have my claim on him at all times, but that isn't my decision to make."

The other dom hums in agreement. "True. The subs are the ones truly in control."

"Exactly. It's an honor when they allow us to guide them."

Percival snorts. "Soft-heart." He grabs the wine bottle and tops the both of them off. "But I guess that's what makes you good for him. You understand him and can be what he needs."

"I do hope he feels the same."

That earns him a confused and worried look but before the alpha could open his mouth, a cry of pain draws their attention over and they can see Eggsy holding one of his hands against his chest.

"What happened?!" Merlin asks as the two rush over to look over their sub.

"I don't know." Harry sounded on the verge of tears, so sensitive when in his mindset. "The ball went under there and he went for it." The beta points at an old dresser that has always been in the Arthur suite.

"Ok." He tries to coax the pup's hand away from his chest. "Let me see sweetie." It takes a bit but he's able to get the hand uncovered and sees that there is a scratch on the back of the alpha's hand that was bleeding. "I think you found a loose staple." The lad whimpers, and tries to pull his hand back. "No pup, I need to see it so I can take care of it."

"You think he needs a shot? That dresser is old." Percival frowns, wondering if they would have to force the subs out of their headspaces to make a trip down to medical.

"Likely. The thing could be rusty." The omega sighs and pulls the pup into his arms. "I've never had to pull him from his headspace before."

"Shit," the other mutters. "Even Harry has some after effects when I have to force him, and we've learned what works the best for him."

"Yeah."

What was he going to do? He can't take the man down when he is still in headspace. He wouldn't humiliate the man like that nor let anyone know of their dynamics who had no business knowing _._

"Can I borrow your room, Jack?" Merlin would just have to just try everything he could, but he would do it in private.

"Yeah. A red bin in the closet is unused items. If you need something, get it."

"Thank you." Merlin gets up and pulls the small alpha up and guides him to the bedroom. "Ok Eggsy, this isn't going to be fun but it is necessary." 

First thing first; plopping the man on the bed he goes and gets the first aid kit to treat the scratch. Once that's done, the next thing was to grab the bin and place it within easy reach. 

"Alright, we need to de-pup you first." Merlin reaches to undo the collar but the sub jerks away and growls. "No, you don't do that." He smacks the man's thigh. "I know you want to wear it but growling meanly at Daddy is not okay. He just needs to get you ready for a trip." When he reaches for it again, a loud whine pierces his ears followed by a strong sour smell that has nothing to do with the scratch. 

_ Shit! _

"Hey, pup. Look at me." The omega throws a little bit of his dom voice in. " _ Look at me. _ " When he gets the alpha's attention he smiles slightly and softens his voice again. "The collar doesn't mean you stop being my sub okay? This isn't a punishment or me telling you we're done. You are still mine, with or without the collar.  **_You are mine._ ** " 

The alpha bears his neck, and something primal snaps inside of Merlin and before he knows it, he has the younger man pinned beneath him. He gets the collar open but leaves it resting against his pup's neck, and begins to suck a hickey where the alpha's mating gland is. 

The dom revels in the needy squirming beneath him, hearing the mewls and hitches in Eggsy's breath. He feels the alpha getting hard, the poor lad rutting against him, and his scent flooding the air.

_ Heat! Smells like heat! _

The thought stops him, and he pulls away to look down on the flushed face of the sub. He knew Eggsy was an alpha, had massaged and held his knot enough times to know. He's plunged his appendages inside his greedy hole to know the man doesn't make slick. Has seen his records to know the agent didn't have both reproductive parts nor was a gene carrier. It didn't make sense.

_ That doesn't matter now.  _

_ He needs medical treatment _ .

Taking a moment to collect himself, Merlin pools away. "You with me lad?"

  
  


"Yyeahhh."

"Good. We need to get you out of the gear and down to medical to look at the scratch." The dom pulls away and digs into the bin to find something that might work.

"Not uup."

"I know. Daddy will help." He finds a small plug that the alpha would feel but not be overwhelmed. It also wouldn't take much prep. "Take your pup gear off and roll over. Pants down." When the alpha complies, Merlin digs in the nightstand for some lube. "I got you baby."


	58. Chapter 58

Merlin felt a little bad that the New Year was brought in by two subs barely holding it together after having been forced out of their mindsets. Eggsy, his poor little alpha, had cried once safely away from prying eyes, the tetanus shot too much on top of his fragile mind for him to handle. When safely back in the Arthur suite, he had popped his own pacifier in and let Harry hold him while the older sub tried to ground himself through the proximity.

Percival had brought Harry up because he knew the man wasn't going to handle Eggsy being hurt well, especially when he found out about the shot, and knew him breaking the mindset was better than Harry forcing himself up. But it did mean the two doms were in extra caregiver mode to level them out. It took an hour to settle Harry enough, but Eggsy still wasn't really there and Merlin took to soft commands to help when safely back in the Merlin suite. 

He had the lad build them a nest, to pick them a movie to watch, even warm him during the film. Towards the end of it, the lad asked to ride him and he agreed - his alpha was a pleaser, a service sub, and if that is what he needed to feel leveled then that was what he was going to do.

Merlin even plugged him again afterwards, locking his cum inside and whispering in the lad's ear, _"if you be a good boy and keep that all there for me, Daddy will wake you up with his mouth around you."_ It had done the trick, and the two went to sleep holding each other.

Well, Eggsy went to sleep. Merlin just laid there for a few hours before grabbing his tablet.

It took some digging to find anything of use; apparently "alpha in heat" was a very pornographic topic. Eventually though he came across a historian and scientist duo who published an article some years ago and updated here and there since.

"Gonna have to reach out to them." Merlin smiles as he reads the article again.

*******

Eggsy reads the article and Merlin waits nervously as he does. He of course woke the alpha with the promised blow job, before presenting the article while he made breakfast. The task allowed him to feel useful while he forced the alpha to become aware of how different he was.

"Didn't know they've updated their research," the alpha comments and startling him to the point of dropping some of the food. 

"What?" Merlin stares at the younger man

"Jamie and Henry. I know them." Eggsy shrugs. "Mum dragged me to the doctors when my first rut ended with me also smelling like heat. She thought something was wrong with me. Found out I fall under a narrow group of alphas and I joined the trials to get free medical."

"So you knew?"

"Knew that playing with my mate gland makes me smell like heat? Yeah."

"So at the arcade…?"

The alpha blushes and looks down at the table. "Well, never seen you with a gun….you looked really hot and it was like I felt it throbbing and so I rubbed it without thinking."

Merlin doesn't know what to say, but he knows what to do.

Flipping the stove off, the quartermaster marches over and yanks the alpha out of his chair and kisses him with as much passion as he possesses. 

_The sub category of alphas only give off the heat like scent when their gland is played with and subconsciously or not are yearning to be mated. The only exception to this is during puberty due to the hormone changes or moments of high chemical changes in the body such as sudden arousal hitting its peak rapidly._

When they have to come up for air, the omega turns the alpha around and bends him over the table.

"Merl?"

"Going to have you for breakfast," he growls seductively. "Be a good boy for me and spread those cheeks."


	59. Chapter 59

Merlin doesn't know how he forgot something so vital, but apparently he did and now he was fucked and not in the fun way.

Between his job, dating Eggsy, and helping the lad come into his own as a sub, he forgot about his heat and currently had slick dripping down his crack and thighs. It was made even worse with the fact he was due for a meeting with MI-6's quartermaster in an hour. Harry or Morgana could take over the meeting, but how was he to get from his office to his suite without anyone realizing what he was? Without anyone trying anything? Merlin knew he could handle anyone that tried to force themselves on him, but that didn't mean he wanted to. 

With dread, Merlin informs Harry of the situation, and then does his best to clean himself up and uses scent blockers. Not many knew of his status and assumed he was an alpha, so -with luck- anyone who runs into him will think he had been with an omega in heat and wasn't the omega himself.

What he didn't count on though was when he got to his suite, there would be an alpha waiting for him, eyes turning red when he catches Merlin's scent. "Eggsy."

"You're in heat." The words come out with a slight purr sound.

"I am." He straightens his back, hands clenching and unclenching at his side. "My heats make it possible to scent me."

"And you went to work?" Eggsy moves closer, almost stalking him and sending warning bells off in his head.

"I was at work when it happened. And even if that wasn't the case, why does it matter?"

"Because," the alpha licks his lips, "because I would admire you more for it. I can't think straight when in rut let alone work, but to know you could…" Eggsy leans in and sniffs him. "God baby, you are amazing. So fucking strong and capable." He sways a little and Merlin catches him - his lover was getting heat drunk off his scent. 

"Language," he admonishes.

"Let me stay," the alpha says, ignoring the reprimand. "Let me take care of you. Be a good alpha for you."

"You're not fucking me." Merlin shoves the man away. "Get out."

"What? Why?" Eggsy blinks owlishly at him.

"I said, **_get out._** **_Now_**. **_I don't need you._** " He shoves past the man, so busy with his dismissal to see the hurt expression on Eggsy's face. However, he did hear how quickly the man left and how hard he slammed the door behind him. 

*******

A moment of clarity between waves allowed Merlin to check his messages; he made sure work was well handled before going to private messages.

_Harry 2:25pm: something's wrong with Eggsy. His eyes won't switch from red._

_Harry 2:30pm: He's gone into rut but it's not supposed to be for another month._

_Jack 3:15pm: He's showing signs of a drop._

_Jack 3:30pm: Eggsy keeps crying or physically stopping us every time we try to leave his suite._

_Jack 4:34pm: Harry is thinking about contacting medical or a service to get him through his rut._

_Jack 5:40pm: He's not letting anyone but Harry and me near. Almost took a doctors head off_

_Harry 5:50pm: Doctor says his life is at stake._

_Jack 6:20 you might want to get down here and come see this._

Merlin checks the time and sees the message was sent twenty minutes ago, and quickly throws on clothes that help block scents while taking more blockers. He doesn't even bother to put on shoes before he's running out of his suite and to the stairs to get down to Eggsy's suite.

He throws the door open and all but runs into Percival. "Jack?!"

"Harry's with him," he replies then moves to the side and lets Merlin finally see the other two men.


	60. Chapter 60

Never did Harry ever think he would find himself in this situation but here he was.

"Should we call medical or a service?" He asks his husband.

"A service isn't going to do him any good is it?" Percival asks with genuine confusion. He never heard of an alpha not trying to pleasure themselves when in rut, but here he was watching his pseudo son lay in the nest he made, and whimper as he curled into a ball. The younger alpha wasn't even letting anyone touch him but wouldn't let them leave either.

Both could see how hard Eggsy's cock was too, the alpha had stripped when he got too hot, and his knot was swollen but yet he didn't even touch it. 

Percival even dug around for toys but didn't find any but a blue plug and a dildo. It was the strangest thing; even with Merlin and his dynamics, surely the lad needed toys that suited his rutting needs.

"I can't stand this," Harry growls. "How about I help him? I can take his knot and I wouldn't have to worry about him dying on me or something!"

"He's not going to die." Probably. "It's his mind that gets affected mostly."

"Yeah,  _ mostly _ ." Harry grumbles. With nothing to do, he starts picking up things here and there when he sees one of Merlin's jumpers a bit under the bed and between it and the nightstand. 

Eggsy spots it and snatches it with a growl before burying his face in it. The lad begins to whimper, and blindly gripping around until getting onto the nightstand and pulling the dildo found earlier. 

Before either could react, the submissive alpha has pushed a few inches of it inside his dry hole and cries out in pain.

"No! No!" Harry leaps for him and stills his hand before he can push any more into him. 

**_"Stop it!"_ ** Percival orders when Eggsy starts to struggle against Harry.  **_"You will not hurt yourself."_ **

They are both amazed and thankful when he listens.

"Good boy. Now let Harry see if you damaged anything, ok? Then he'll help you."

******

"He's still not coming" Harry tells his mate, ignoring that Merlin is now in the room. "Been working this toy in him for a while now. Probably needs the real thing."

Eggsy was even meeting him thrust for thrust, ass presented and on full display, but still it wasn't enough.

"He's in rut and like this?" Merlin looks as bewildered as them as he moves over to the bed.

"Even with his knot held he didn't come."

"Fuck…" Merlin hated himself. He let years of fear and bad situations color the offer Eggsy made earlier instead of seeing what the alpha was truly offering. "Eggsy…." He touches the lad's back and the man shivers.

"He just came a little," Harry tells them and with a glance down shows the small puddle on the bedding. "Touch his cock."

  
  


Merlin nods and reaches down, and strokes the boy, massaging the knot with every pass until the alpha is crying out his release, cum spurting all over. "That's it. baby. Release it all." His hand tightens around the knot and he holds it until the sub collapses, finally satisfied. 

He stays relaxed as the three work to clean him up, until the dildo is pulled out. 

"No! No! Please!" He claws as the first person he could grab, eyes completely unfocused. "Daddy please! Stay inside!" Eggsy starts crying, and Percival rushes to grab the plug he found earlier and pushes it past Eggsy's rim. When it's nestled inside the youngest member of the group finally settles again and falls asleep, face buried in the jumper once more.


	61. Chapter 61

Merlin has never been on the receiving end of a punishment before but it was definitely creative and would remind him to watch how he treats Eggsy.

His sub and lover had decided (with the help of their friends) that he was to watch as he rode the dildo and brought himself to completion multiple times all while he couldn't touch himself or Eggsy. They threatened that if it happened again that Merlin would be forced to watch as Percival fucks and knots the younger alpha, pseudo son or not. 

Of course the idiots didn't think that threatening a possessive bastard like him while during his heat wasn't a good idea, and well…..let's just say Merlin's punishment didn't happen until after some reassuring was done.

Thankfully for him though, it didn't last long and so now Merlin was sitting on Eggsy's face as the sub licks up his slick. The lad was given permission to do so as long as his tongue nor fingers ever penetrate him and he has been doing a good job at listening to that. (He has no idea why he thought Eggsy would be like those before; he has proven to be completely their opposite time and time again.)

He gasps loudly and jerks forward slightly before catching himself when the alpha sucks at his rim to pull more of the slick out. The limp cock on the alpha starts to stiffen again at his reaction and it makes the dom chuckle. The lad had already came just from tasting the slick but apparently was getting ready for more.

Leaning forward more, Merlin takes the gorgeous cock into his mouth and decides he'll work it until it's nice and hard before trying something new out that the two talked about awhile back. He feels more than hears the alpha moan and hollows his cheeks out as he slowly bobs his head. 

The alpha beneath him renews his vigors as he licks and sucks at the omega's slick, even nipping here and there on his thighs and cheeks. It wouldn't sting later but that was fine - it was Eggsy that liked the reminders to be left on his skin (and inside him).

When the sub is fully hard and close to coming, Merlin pulls away with more effort than he initially thought necessary and moves so he's in between the alpha's spread legs. He just sits there, staring at his lovely boyfriend, his hand wrapped around Eggsy's cock but doing nothing.

"Daddy?" The alpha squirms.

"Don't worry baby, we're going to have fun. Going to edge you, okay? If not, I'll be perfectly happy to finish you off now." Merlin slowly strokes him as the alpha ponders over his choices.

"Edging please." Eggsy blushes like he wasn't just rimming his lover.

_ Cute little alpha. _

"Of course. Remember your safe words?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

"Traffic lights and Chester." Eggsy frowns slightly at the name, still hating the man who tried to kill him and tried to get him to kill his dog. Merlin smiles and kisses the frown away.

"Good boy. Now just relax and let Daddy do all the work." His hand moves quickly as he whispers dirty things into the younger man's ears; he praises him, tells him of all the wicked things he has planned. When Eggsy tells him he is close, Merlin pulls away, loving the whine his action causes. "Color?"

"Green, Daddy," he pants out. 

"Good. Flip over. It's your turn to be rimmed." His smile is wicked and when the alpha hastily complies, he licks his lips. 

_ This is going to be fun. _


	62. Chapter 62

Merlin had planned to take his boyfriend out for dinner that night and then spend the remaining time and the next day in bed as they both had it off, but one look at the man and he knew those plans were changing.

"Eggsy?" He asks, already locking his door behind the alpha with the button beneath his desk.

A shake of Eggsy's head is all he gets before the lad is dropping to his knees before him and is working to open Merlin's slacks. Nothing in his body language said this was sexual, which let the omega know it was more of a comfort thing and he would not deny him that.

It also made him mad because he knew the agent had gone to see his mother and sister, and clearly something bad had happened to bring him to such a state. Merlin was contemplating ordering a hit on the woman, but then Eggsy would be left to raise Daisy and the poor lad had already sacrificed too much for his family.

He let the man nurse off him, anger and worry keeping his cock soft, petting his head and muttering words of comfort while he keeps working. The quartermaster needed to get a few more things done before he could whisk his love away to the safety and security of his home. There he would convince the alpha to be his baby boy for the night (because he clearly needed to hand over his troubles) and would have all the necessary supplies and more space than his suite provided.

The omega even had a few new things that might help that waiting there.

*******

Turns out, Eggsy didn't need any convincing, practically dropping into his little mindset the moment he stepped inside the flat.

"Poor baby." Merlin wraps his arms around the crying man. "Daddy's here. He'll make it all better. Let it all go. Daddy will protect and care for you." 

The dom begins a mental list as he rocks the sub as they stand in the entryway.

  1. Get him to the toilet
  2. Give him a bath.
  3. Get him a pacifier
  4. Put him in little clothes
  5. Stuffies and cartoons
  6. Cuddles
  7. Sleep
  8. **_Do not_** murder his mother



When the crying turns to sniffles, Merlin decides to put his plan into action. "Ok baby. Let's get you to the potty and I'll get a nice bath going for you. We'll even have bubbles." He tried to put some joy into his voice but he knew it fell a bit flat. "We'll even get you a pacy. Got a really special one for you."

"A special one?"

"Mhmm. Specially made just for you."

"Take a bath with me?"

"Of course." Merlin gets them moving, thankful to be able to do something (he hated being idle). He got the bubbles and poured some in and even added oils that are supposed to help with relaxing. It smelled a little too much like a candle for his liking but Eggsy's comfort was more important. "I'll be right back."

The omega goes to the drawers he had set aside of all Eggsy's subs things, and digs in the top one for one of his latest purchases and hurries back in time to watch a very naked and adorable alpha get in the tub. "Here you go baby." Merlin hands it over and turns the water off before stripping.

"Is this…?" The lad holds it up.

"Yes. Custom made just for you."

Eggsy smiles a little and admires it before popping it into his mouth. 

"Knew you would like it." Merlin had gotten his cock cloned and had several items made: a soft silicone copy of the first two inches to be attached to a pacifier mouth guard, a plug of his entire cock, silicone gags (various lengths) that can be screwed into an O ring head strap, and a dildo for when they couldn't be together. "Got many things for you, but this one for now." Merlin climbs in behind his boyfriend and pulls him onto his lap. "I got you," he whispers, "just let go for me."


	63. Author update

As I have been getting a few "please update" comments on my various fic, I am taking the time to inform everyone an update isn't planned any time soon. My dad passed away a few weeks ago and I cannot focus on trying to write when I'm grieving.


End file.
